Problema Espacio Temporal
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Durante la lucha con Majin Buu este se enfurece y crea portales interdimensionales, Gohan al intentar detenerlo es mandado al universo DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Dragón** **Ball** **Z ni High** **School** **DxD** **son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Sección de Respuestas :**

Hola chicos como han estado, se que no he actualizado está historia, pero tengo una buena razón para eso y es que el anime tiene demasiadas incoherencias, por eso estoy leyendo las novelas ligeras y darme una idea, reiniciaré está historia ya que al ser la primera que hice tiene demasiados Power Up sin sentido, bueno sin más comencemos.

Dark-zero-0000 : Gracias por el apoyó al comentar siempre mis historias , te lo agradezco mucho ya que tu me inspiraste al mundo de los fics :3

El Cholito : Voy a reiniciar porque tengo demasiados huecos argumentales, además de que al incluir a Gohan en la historia lo había hecho muy forzado.

Aten92 : Ya hice algo al respecto xddd

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sin forma de volver**

En la tierra se podían sentir poderosas ondas de choque a la distancia, en un área rocosa dos borrones que se movían extremadamente rápido para el ojo humano estaban luchando y ellos eran los que producían estos efectos en el planeta, con cada golpe se sentía como si la tierra fuera a estallar por el simple derroche de poder de estos dos contrincantes.

En el cielo estos luchaban a alta velocidad, uno tenía la tez rosada y una mirada maligna, este estaba dominando totalmente la pelea, pues ninguno de los golpes de su enemigo lograban darle, mientras que el otro un chico de 17 años con un gi naranja azulado y pelo negro trataba de atinarle un golpe desesperado, pues sabia que si no lo derrotaba la galaxia entera seria destruida, intento conectarle una patada al rostro, pero esta es detenida por un sonriente monstruo y luego lo comienza a girar sobre su eje y lo lanza contra la superficie del planeta, creando una poderosa explosión de mas de 3 km de circunferencia, el chico se levanta muy lastimado, pues ese ataque lo había dañado severamente, pero inmediatamente es tomado de su cabello y estirado hacia atrás para encarar a su enemigo, el cual le sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Vamos ese no puede ser todo tu poder, yo ni siquiera estoy usando el 40% de mi poder para retener tus ataques… si no haces algo todo lo que tus amigos hicieron fue en vano jajaja – Dijo el monstruo rosado, sabia que las palabras le iban a afectar a su rival, cuando vio que este comenzó a enfadarse simplemente sonrío.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado – Dijo Gohan zafándose del agarre y saltando hacia atrás para retomar su postura de combate.

-Jejeje – Seguía sonriendo de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Dijo Buu devolviéndole la humillación recibida, haciendo que Gohan se enfade más y retroceda un poco, sabía que no podía ganar en esta pelea.

-"Maldición… Buu obtuvo un incremento de poder abrumador al absorber a Gotenks…en mi estado actual no hay mucho que pueda hacer, es cuestión de tiempo para que me mate ese maldito – Dijo Gohan viendo a Buu con impotencia.

-Jajajaja parece que no quieres atacar… entonces te mataré como lo hice como a los tipos que estaban en ese extraño templo – Gohan abre los ojos en shock, sabía que los había matado, pero el maldito se lo estaba restregando en la cara.

-Detente… [Buu lo analiza] – Buu ve que el aire alrededor del saiyajin se estaba haciendo más pesado.

-¿Qué?¿Te enfurece no poderme matar como yo lo hice con ellos?, jajajaja, deberías haber visto sus caras, pidiendo piedad y corriendo como unos cobardes, en especial esa mujer irritante de traje amarillo… [Gohan entra en shock]...deberías haber visto como lloro por ti y por su Goku jajajaja, a ella fue a la que mate de peor manera, la aplaste como a un insecto al literalmente jajaja – Buu en esos momentos no se daba cuenta de nada, aunque había absorbido a dos híbridos de la raza saiyajin estos no tenían los conocimientos que Goku o Vegeta poseían, la clave del poder de la raza más poderosa del universo 7 era la ira.

-TE DESTRUIRÉ BUUUU – Grito Gohan expulsando una cantidad masiva de energía que hizo que la gravedad a su alrededor se viera afectada, pues Buu cayó al piso por la tremenda fuerza de choque creada por el saiyajin.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Buu alarmado al ver que sus provocaciones habían surtido efecto.

-Haaa – Grito Gohan lanzándose al ataque en contra de Buu dándole un poderoso derechazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar varios kilómetros en retroceso, Gohan lo siguió a toda velocidad, en estos momentos sólo era un guerrero segado por la ira, pero este no se dio cuenta que su propio poder estaba haciendo algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Buu continuaba retrocediendo demasiado rápido, cuando logro estabilizarse fue recibido por una patada descendente al estómago que lo mando de nuevo a volar contra la superficie del planeta creando una poderosa explosión que se sintió en todo el planeta.

 **Mientras en una zona nevada**

-¿De quien es ese ki tan abrumador? ¿…Es Gohan? - Dijo Tenshinhan aterrado, pues podía sentir la sed de sangre en ese ki.

-¿Ten porque el ki de Gohan se está volviendo maligno? – Pregunto Chaos asustado a su mejor amigo.

-No lo sé Chaos, pero si esto continúa así la galaxia entera será destruida...

 **Planeta Sagrado**

La energía maligna de Gohan se podía sentir en el ambiente, este ki era repulsivo y gigantesco, por la bola de cristal los Kaioshin observan la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo en la tierra, el más nervioso era Elder Kai, pues vio que el campo gravitacional que generó Gohan al enfadarse de esa manera estaba en constante aumentó, pronto alcanzaría la gravedad de la estrella del sistema solar y con esto la completa destrucción de la tierra.

-Está es una pelea fuera de los límites, no puedo creer que Gohan haya obtenido este poder -Dijo el Kaioshin del Este.

-Esto es grave… - Dijo Elder Kai, a lo que todos los presentes voltean a verlo.

-¿Por qué dice eso antepasado? – Dijo Shin.

-¿Qué acaso nos obvio? – A lo que sólo niegan con la cabeza, el Anciano los mira con una gota de sudor en la nuca y luego continua viendo el combate.

-El muchacho al enfadarse de esa manera hizo que su ki se volviera inestable, si obtuvo un incremento masivo de energía y no la controla eso quiere decir que su gravedad está en aumento, miren… - Dijo señalando a la esfera de cristal, podían ver cómo el tiempo comenzaba a distorsionase alrededor del saiyajin.

-¿Y que puede ocurrir si esto continúa así Anciano? – Dijo Goku un tanto preocupado por su hijo, el viejo Kaioshin continuaba viendo la pelea y luego ve al padre.

-Si Gohan no controla su poder la energía que irradia será tan potente que la gravedad alrededor suyo será como la de un agujero negro y se tragara todo el planeta – Esto dejo preocupado a Goku.

-Esto es terrible hay que hacer algo… - Dijo el patriarca de los son preparando su teletransportación, pero es interrumpido por el anciano.

-¿A dónde vas muchacho?

-A ayudar a mi hijo, no puedo permitir que la tierra sea destruida junto con mi familia – Dijo Goku nervioso, el anciano solo niega con la cabeza.

-Eso es algo imposible para ti, si vas a ayudar sin permiso tu cuerpo sería destruido por las leyes del otro mundo y perderías todo derecho a tener tu cuerpo físico y enviado al paraíso por desobedecer – Dijo Elder Kai sumamente serio.

-¿Entonces que quiere que haga? Si no puedo hacer nada que hago, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado – Dijo Goku algo molesto porque lo detuvieron.

-Eso debiste haber pensado antes de morir – Dijo el anciano serio y luego volvió a ver la bola de cristal, las cosas estaban empeorando.

 **Tierra**

Poderosas ondas de choque se observaban por todo el planeta, pues la velocidad a la que Gohan estaba golpeando a Buu superaba la velocidad de la luz con creces, el pobre monstruo no podía detener ninguno de los ataques del saiyajin, por cada golpe que Buu veía recibía otros 4 sin que este se diera cuenta.

-"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? Hace unos minutos Gohan ni tenía esta cantidad de poder…" – Pensó Buu entre momentos que el saiyajin aumentaba más y más su poder.

-Haaa – Gohan grito y golpea a Buu con toda su fuerza en contra de la superficie del planeta, creando una poderosa explosión.

-Grrr maldición esto no puede estar pasando… - Dijo Buu levantándose del suelo y viendo como Gohan se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, Buu intento golpear a Gohan cuando estuvo en su rango de alcance, pero este desapareció dejando una imagen residual, Buu al ver esto se pone nervioso y comienza a buscarlo por todas partes sin éxito, pero inmediatamente escupe sangre y lentamente baja la mirada, quedando paralizado al ver los ojos sin brillo de Gohan y una mirada asesina que le hizo temblar.

-Que demonios eres t… - Buu no pudo terminar su oración pues fue callado por una patada en el rostro cortesía del saiyajin que lo mando a volar de nuevo al cielo, Gohan se lanzó al ataque y comenzó a hacerle un asqueroso SpeedBlitz a Súper Buu (golpear al enemigo tan rápido que ni supo que lo golpeó ni de donde).

Las ondas de choque iban en aumento, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar pues los mares se sacudían con fuerza y estos creaban tsunamis que arrasaban con todo lo que tocaban, la tierra se abría y el viento era tan pesado que un humano normal moriría en minutos por asfixia.

Gohan continuaba dándole una paliza a Buu, este quería escapar del saiyajin pero una extraña fuerza lo estaba atrayendo hacia el cada vez que se alejaba, haciendo el efecto de una Paddle Ball.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?¿Porque no puedo alejarme de el? Maldiciooon – Dijo Buu mientras seguía siendo apaleado.

Gohan continuaba su enfrentamiento dándole una paliza a Súper Buu de la que no podía regenerar su cuerpo, pues éste había recibido mucho daño, el chico lo toma de su antena y comienza a hacerlo girar sobre su eje muy rápido, la rotación de Gohan iba en aumento al igual que su irá, se escucha un estallido sónico y después otro y otro, Gohan iba incrementando la velocidad cada vez más hasta que desaparece de la vista de los presentes en la bola de cristal.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Todos vieron como Gohan continúa girando y girando con intenciones de no detenerse, esto le dio mala espina al anciano kaio, inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del saiyajin, pues el sabía que el chico estaba más que consciente de la gravedad tan gigantesca que su cuerpo estaba emanando, al girar de esa manera pretendía destruir a Majin Buu con la fuerza de un agujero negro, de repente el chico y Buu desaparecen de la vista de todos, incluso Goku se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 3 para intentar ver sus movimientos, pero era inútil Gohan era monstruosamente más rápido que el.

-Detente muchacho – Grito el anciano alarmando a todos.

-¿Qué sucede antepasado? – Pregunta Shin.

-El chico se dio cuenta del campo gravitacional inestable que está emanando, pretende girar tan rápido y superar la velocidad de la luz para así estabilizar su campo gravitacional y destruir a Buu al crear el agujero negro con su energía, según mis cálculos si el chico falla aunque sea unos cuantos milisegundos en la velocidad el agujero negro colapsara y el será tragado por este junto con todo el sistema solar – Esto dejo congelados a Goku y los presentes.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer Anciano? – Pregunta Goku sumamente alarmado, a lo que este ve la bola de cristal y se pone nervioso.

-No se si esto vaya a funcionar – Dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta y sonriéndoles a todos.

-Te regalaré mi vida para que vayas y detengas a Gohan, es el único método que se me ocurrió – Dijo el Anciano.

-Si ese es el caso déjeme hacerlo yo, cuando luchamos contra Majin Buu yo no fui de ayuda para los guerreros, al menos déjeme hacer eso – Dijo Shin dando un paso al frente, a lo que el anciano sólo le sonríe tristemente.

-No, tu no puedes, eres demasiado joven, todavía te falta mucho por vivir, mientras que a mi solo me quedan 1000 años de vida y moriré – Goku ve triste al anciano Kaioshin.

-Anciano…

-Bien… hasta luego… - Elder Kai se concentra y después de unos segundos cae al suelo, todos ven impactados lo que acaba de ocurrir y Goku ve que su aureola había desaparecido, entonces se pone triste por la muerte del anciano Kaioshin.

-Le prometo que detendré a Gohan a toda costa… - Dijo Goku decidido.

-Pues entonces ya vete – Dijo el anciano levantándose del suelo y asustando a todos los presentes.

 **Tierra**

La gravedad del agujero negro continuaba incrementando más y más, Buu estaba siendo aplastado por la singularidad y no tenía posibilidades de escapar, Gohan continua liberando más energía y aumentando la velocidad de rotación de su cuerpo.

-"Maldición… este sujeto me va a matar, no se porque rayos no me puedo mover pero lo único que me queda es aumentar mi poder al máximo y tratar de liberarme…" Haaaaaaaa – Buu comenzó a incrementar su ki al máximo para tratar de desestabilizar el agujero negro, cosa que logró pues Gohan no pudo rotar de la misma manera que antes, causando que el agujero comenzará a expandirse fuera de su cuerpo y este quiso aumentar más su poder pero era el límite que su cuerpo soporta, el triple del poder de Súper Buu Gotenks.

-Maldiciooon – Dijo Gohan tratando de estabilizar el agujero negro, cosa que resultaba inútil pues la presión ejercida por ambos ki corruptos uno por la maldad y otro por la ira no permitían un equilibrio.

 **Planeta Sagrado**

Goku había recibido la vida del Supremo Kaiosama y los pendientes pothara para fusionarse con Gohan en caso de que el plan no resultara, el plan era sacar a ambos del agujero negro y usar las esferas del dragón de Namek para cerrarlo, pero en ese momento el anciano ve la bola de cristal y un sudor frío recorre su columna vertebral.

-Ya no vayas muchacho es demasiado tarde… - Dijo el anciano sumamente serio, Goku sólo tiembla de la impotencia pues ve por la bola de cristal como el agujero comienza a incrementar de tamaño y se traga rápidamente toda la tierra, Goku comienza a enfadarse y a liberar una cantidad masiva de ki, el suelo bajo sus pies se hunde y destellos eléctricos salen de su cuerpo, su cabello se eleva y baja rítmicamente mientras se volvía dorado, ambas fusiones se asustan del poder abrumador del saiyajin de raza pura.

-MALDICIOOOOON… [El piso se hunde más y crear un gigantesco cráter]… TODO FUE POR MI Y MI ESTUPIDO EGO, DEBI HABER MATADO A MAJIN BUU CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD, AHORA YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE… - Grito Goku descargando toda su rabia en el planeta sagrado.

 **Tierra**

El agujero negro comenzó a tragarse toda la materia que encontraba, Buu y Gohan al superar la velocidad de la luz no eran absorbidos por el agujero negro, ambos continuaban luchando codo a codo, Gohan había disminuido su poder de pelea ya que estaba consciente en esos momentos de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras el encuentro continuaba ambos observaban como la tierra era destruida y absorbida por el agujero negro, cosa que hizo reír a Buu.

-Jajaja aunque tengas casi mi mismo poder no podrás vencerme y morirás por la falta de oxígeno, mientras que yo puedo sobrevivir en el espacio – Dijo Buu con una sonrisa confiada, Gohan comenzó a desesperarse pues todo lo que dijo era cierto, voltea durante unos segundos y ve que el agujero negro ya estaba tragándose la atmósfera, sabía que de seguir así todo el sistema solar sería absorbido, pensó durante unos segundos y luego sonríe confiado, Gohan aumenta la potencia de sus golpes y se dirige a toda velocidad al agujero negro, entonces deja de golpear a Buu el cual tenía grandes dificultades para bloquear los ataques.

-Eres tu el estupido Buu – El monstruo rosa se quedó estático y luego retrocedió unos segundos para analizar las palabras de Gohan y luego ve el agujero negro detrás de el, entonces lo entendió, el plan del saiyajin era atraparlo dentro de esa cosa.

-No lo logrará… - Buu reacciono pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues fue mandado a volar dentro del agujero negro a velocidad FTL*, atravesándolo y sintiendo el peso de la gravedad sobre todo su cuerpo, Gohan entra también en busca de Buu y de inmediato siente que su cuerpo es más pesado de lo usual, sabía que eso no los matara pues están sobrepasado la velocidad de la luz varias veces y la gravedad no podría aplastarlos, si se detuvieran serían aplastados al tamaño de una canica.

-Maldito – Dijo Buu recuperándose, Gohan se alarmó y le lanza un poderoso derechazo en el rostro a gran velocidad haciendo que Buu vuelva a retroceder.

-Tsch maldición… no tengo otra alternativa… Gaaaaah – Gohan grita enormemente y un escudo de energía de 10 metros de circunferencia aparece rodeándolo, Gohan siente como la gravedad vuelve a la normalidad permitiéndole moverse libremente, entonces se dirige hacia Buu a velocidad FTL alcanzándolo y haciendo que entre en su rango del escudo.

Buu se recupera y ambos se detienen viéndose el uno con el otro seriamente, ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos por el lugar en el que se encontraban, cuando Buu intenta hablar Gohan se lo impide.

-Libera a Gotenks y al señor Piccolo en este momento, de lo contrario quitaré el campo de energía y ambos seremos aplastados por la gravedad del agujero negro, ni siquiera tu con tu regeneración podrás escapar de un agujero negro a menos que sea con velocidad, cosa que te impediré… - Dijo Gohan serió, pasan unos cuantos segundos y Buu sonríe.

-No creo que seas tan estúpido como para retirar el escudo protector, porque de lo contrario aunque los libere… ¿No crees que intentaré algo? – Dijo Buu confiando en que el saiyajin recapacitara su idea loca, gravé error por parte del Majin, pues Gohan no se andaba con juegos.

-…Estupido – Dijo Gohan desasiéndose del campo de energía, Buu logra reaccionar y comienza a aumentar su poder cubriendo su cuerpo por un escudo de ki, Gohan lo imita y ambos se vuelven a mirar con rabia en sus ojos y se lanzan de nuevo el uno contra el otro golpeando ambos sus rostros como si fueran rivales.

Ambos continuaron la lucha durante varios minutos, por cada golpe que daban el agujero negro colapsa por la cantidad tan abrumadora de poder, mientras ellos luchaban y sólo habían pasado unos minutos afuera habían pasado 6 años, pues la gravedad del agujero negro altera el tiempo, el agujero negro había sido cerrado por Sheng Long, pero la dimensión creada por el agujero no fue destruida ya que ambos enemigos seguían dentro y expulsando ki constantemente, el dragón les había dicho a los presentes que no podría traer a ambos guerreros con su poder, pues excedía los límites dados por Kami Sama, después de unos cuantos años Goku y Vegeta habían vencido en el torneo universal de Champá y reunido las Súper esferas del dragón.

 **Año 780**

 **Espacio de Zarama**

Los chicos estaban frente a la proyección astral del dragón universal, en ese momento Bills estaba por pedir que reconstruyera la tierra del universo 6 pero es interrumpido por Goku, cosa que hizo enfadar al Dios de la destrucción.

-Señor Bills por favor le rogamos que le pida a Zarama que traiga a mis hijos y a los que fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro hace 6 años cuando la amenaza de Majin Buu estaba presente, intentamos por todos los medios traerlos, pero nos fue imposible… por favor se lo ruego… jamás le volveré a pedir un favor, si me lo cumple aceptaré su propuesta de ser el siguiente dios destructor – Dijo Goku inclinado frente a Bills en señal de reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, Bills veía la escena con una enorme gota de sudor y luego asiente.

-De acuerdo, pero dentro de un año te cederé mi puesto que no se te olvide Goku – Dijo Bills enojado, luego piensa sus palabras y se dirige a Wiss.

-Oye Wiss di esto : "Que todos los seres que fueron absorbidos por Majin Buu y un sujeto llamado Gohan sean regresados al universo 7 a excepción de Buu" – Dijo Bills, los presentes se pusieron felices al saber que los muchachos volverían.

-De acuerdo señor – Wiss se dirige al dragón en su idioma.

-" **Zarama hace 6 años varios sujetos fueron absorbidos por un agujero negro en la tierra, sus nombres eran Gohan y Buu, Majin Buu había absorbido a los amigos de Gohan, tengo en cuenta que al ser la gravedad de ese lugar tan gigantesca el tiempo es doblado, por lo tanto dentro no debería haber pasado mucho tiempo, quiero que traigas a todos los que estén ahí dentro, si están dentro de Buu sácalos y tráelos aquí a excepción de Majin Buu" –** Terminó de decir Wiss, el dragón lo ve durante unos segundos y luego sus ojos brillan, todos ven maravillados al poderoso dragón.

 **Dimensión del Agujero Negro**

La pelea continuaba y Gohan estaba notablemente cansado, mientras que Buu seguía como si nada pasará, cuando Buu estaba por darle un golpe a Gohan se paraliza y luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Aaaaaah que demonios está pasandoooo – Grita Buu de dolor mientras su ki va disminuyendo rápidamente, Gohan no sabe que ocurre y se mantiene viendo al monstruo.

-No… Puede…. Ser Aaaah – Dice Buu mientras vuelve a su forma normal y ve nervioso al saiyajin, el cual no sabia que ocurría, Buu se dio cuenta que las personas que había absorbido desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, luego ve a Gohan y se pone nervioso.

-Que hiciste maldito, porque las personas que absorbí desaparecieron de mi cuerpo – Dijo Buu alarmado, pues sabía que el Power Up que Gohan había recibido no le daría oportunidad alguna de contrarrestarlo, el campo de ki seguía en su sitió.

-Jajaja parece que mi padre uso las esferas del dragón para sacar a los demás, lo que no entiendo es porque yo no salí también, parece que sólo me queda esperar, si no puedo salir al menos te habré destruido Buu – Dijo Gohan triste, luego sonríe sarcásticamente y se lanza al ataque, dándole una golpiza a Buu que jamás olvidara.

 **Año 780**

 **Zarama**

Goten, Trunks y Piccolo aparecen frente a sus amigos, todos corren a verlos dándose con la sorpresa de que está desmayado, buscan con la mirada a Gohan no logrando verlo ni sintiendo su ki, entonces Zarama comienza a hablar en el lenguaje de los dioses.

 **-EL SAIYAJIN LLAMADO GOHAN NO PODRA REGRESAR POR AHORA, YA QUE TIENE UN CAMPO DE ENERGÍA SOBRE EL QUE NO ME PERMITE TRAERLO, PERO SI PUDE TRAER A LOS DEMÁS AL ESTAR EN OTRA DIMENSION, LA UNICA MANERA DE TRAER AL SAIYAJIN ES ESPERANDO A QUE SE QUITE EL CAMPO DE FUERZA O QUE ABRA UN PORTAL ESPACIO TIEMPO QUE LE PERMITA ESCAPAR A OTRA DIMENSION, MIENTRAS SIGA AHÍ NO PODRE HACER NADA, CON ESO ME DESPIDO ADIOS –** Dijo Zarama desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes, el verdadero cuerpo de Zarama que mide millones de años luz pega un poderoso rugido y desaparece en un brillo dorado, las esferas del dragón se esparcen por los universos 6 y 7.

Wiss había escuchado cada palabra del dragón y se congeló, pues entendió que la situación era grave y no podrían hacer nada, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se dirige hacia el patriarca de los Son, el cual lo veia con una mirada sería.

-¿Qué pasó señor Wiss? – Pregunto Goku.

-Al parecer Gohan no podrá volver por ahora, tiene un campo de energía para impedir que la gravedad lo aplaste dentro de esa dimensión, la única manera de que escape es abriendo un portal interdimensional o que desactive el campo de ki, pero eso sería su perdición a menos que vuele a toda velocidad superando la velocidad de la luz para así esperar un año y traerlo con Zarama - Goku aprieta los puños, pues pensó que recuperaría a su hijo, luego se resigna.

-Gracias por todo señor Bills, nos veremos en un año para acatar mi deber – Dijo Goku dando una reverencia.

-Hmph – Bills se cruza de brazos.

 **Dimensión del Agujero negro**

El cuerpo de Majin Buu está hecho una masa rosada por la cantidad de golpes recibidos, Gohan reaparece frente a Buu aún con su sonrísa demostrando su clara superioridad, Buu se recupera y ve esa sonrisa, causando que se enfade.

-Te burlaste de mi, te burlaste de mi aaaah – Buu comienza a expulsar una cantidad masiva de ki mientras el agujero negro es totalmente destruido, el ambiente es remplazado por un vacío negro y varios agujeros que comenzaban a brotar de la nada, Gohan piensa que Buu va a explotar y se alarma.

-Parece que el agujero negro fue destruido, no hay oxígeno en el ambiente, me queda poco tiempo antes de morir asfixiando , esos extraños portales me traen mala espina, debo exterminar a Buu de inmediato o el universo será destruido – Dice el saiyajin lanzándose en contra de Buu dándole un derechazo, pero para sorpresa del saiyajin una barrera de energía rodea a Majin Buu, Gohan intenta forzar el golpe elevando su ki al máximo sin lograr nada.

-Maldición Gyaaaaah – Grita expulsando su máximo poder y comenzando a empujar a Buu en contra de uno de los portales, cuando Buu entra al portal Gohan carga un Súper Kamehameha y lo lanza en contra del demonio Rosa sin efecto alguno.

-Si no te puedo eliminar te voy a incapacitar con una explosión galáctica – Dice Gohan retrocediendo y elevando una vez más su poder Y ahueca sus manos.

-Pondré todo mi poder en este ataque, al menos espero que ese portal no esté conectado a un sitio con formas de vida… KAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE – Una gigantesca esfera de energía azulada se crea en las manos de Gohan mientras mira a un Buu descontrolado.

-HAAAAAAAA – Gohan pega un poderoso grito y lanza el ataque a velocidad FTL impactando con el campo de fuerza del demonio rosa, una poderosa explosión con la potencia para destruir una galaxia es producida, causando que el portal se desestabilice y cambie las coordenadas siendo al azar, ambos rivales son enviados a lugares distintos, Buu viaja a traves del tiempo y espacio y es enviado al MULTIVERSO DESCONOCIDO Universo 389 Año 774 de mi historia "Piloto Saiyajin" (Existen distintas líneas temporales en Dragón Ball Z, en esta línea temporal es donde Zamasu roba el cuerpo de Goku, al no estar Gohan este logrará su cometido, destruyendo la tierra y a todos sus habitantes, mientras que Gohan es enviado a un sitio desconocido.

 **Horas después**

 **MULTIVERSO DESCONOCIDO**

 **Universo 275**

 **Tierra**

La tranquila ciudad de Kuoh hacia que sus habitantes se sintieran seguros, todo era paz y tranquilidad, en la academia Kuoh que antes era para mujeres y ahora era mixta las cosas eran distintas, pues un chico era perseguido por un grupo de chicas furiosas, el chico se llama Issei, es un pervertido de primer nivel, algo escuálido e ingenuo continúa corriendo por su vida.

-Ven aquí pervertido – Dijo una de las chicas.

-Pero yo no les hice nada, sólo las espiaba sigilosamente por la ventana del club – Dijo Issei recordando todo lo que vio.

-Ya verás cuando te atrapemos – Dijeron las 3 chicas con katanas de madera en sus manos y con un aura asesina.

-No me alcanzarán nunca jejeje – Dijo Issei mientas reía al saber que era más rápido que ellas y no lo alcanzarían, pero su risa no duró mucho al estrellarse en contra de un barandal de la escuela, cayendo al suelo algo aturdido, cuando logro recuperar totalmente sus sentidos siente unas presencias detrás de él y gira su cabeza lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con las miradas más amenazadoras que haya visto nunca.

-Gyaaah – Grito mientras era molido a golpes.

 **Club del ocultismo**

Una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules estaba sentada tomando un poco de su café mientras revisaba unos contratos que habían realizado sus siervos, estaba contenta por los resultados obtenidos por ellos, toma otro sorbo de café y de inmediato para su trabajo cuando siente una perturbación en el campo magnético de la tierra seguido de un gigantesco temblor que se sintió en cada rincón del planeta.

-Que demonios está pasando – Grita la chica, entonces entra una chica de cabello azulado y ojos violetas a toda velocidad.

-Rias, un portal se abrió en el cielo, debe… - Akeno se calla al sentir un abrumador poder que hizo que quedará paralizada al igual que Rías.

-¿De quien es este poder tan gigantesco? – Dijo en un hilo de voz Rías.

-No lo se… debemos investigar… - Fue lo único que dijo.

-Akeno dile a Kiba y a Koneko que nos vean de inmediato en el sitió donde está el portal – Akeno asiente y sale de la habitación.

 **Grigori**

Azazel había sentido el poder de Gohan, estaba congelado del terror al pensar en lo que sería eso, inmediatamente saca su bola de cristal y busca el origen de esa energía tan abrumadora.

 **Sitio aislado en Kuoh**

El séquito de Rías ya estaba reunido bajo el portal preparados para enfrentar lo que sea que transmita ese poder tan descomunal, sabían que probablemente morirían, pero lo harian luchando y defendiendo el territorio Gremory, lo que ellos no sabían era que el poder que sentían no era ni el 2% del poder de Gohan, lo que sentían era el poder del saiyajin estando inconsciente.

-Presidenta Rías no sale nada de esa cosa, ¿Pero porque sentimos está poderosa energía? – Pregunta Yuto.

-No lo sé Kiba, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no es de ningún tipo de ser que hayamos visto antes, pues no me transmite ninguna sensación cono… - Rías no pudo terminar de hablar pues algo comenzó a emerger del portal.

-Posición defensiva ahora – Dijo Rías poniéndose detrás de su séquito, Kiba y Koneko frente a Akeno y Rías.

-Presidenta nosotros la protegeremos – Dijo Koneko mientras se ponía sus guantes y miraba el portal seriamente.

-De acuerdo, enfrentamos una amenaza nunca antes vista, si no logramos vencerlo al menos caeremos luchando – Dijo Rías a sus lacayos.

-Si – Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Una sombra comenzó a salir del portal a velocidad Masivamente Hipersónica, tomando desprevenidos a los presentes, pues aunque pudieran reaccionar a esa velocidad no podrían detenerlo.

-Chicos prepárense para el impacto – Dice Rias preparando un escudo de energía que protegió a todo el grupo.

La masa cayó a una gran velocidad a 2 km, al este de su posición, creando una poderosa explosión que se vio incluso en la escuela Kuoh.

-Vamos es hora de buscar lo que sea que haya atravesado el portal – Dijo Rías seriamente.

-Pero presidenta el por… - Yuto no pudo terminar su frase pues el portal se cerró instantáneamente después de que esa sombra saliera.

-Vamos

-Si – Todos asienten y desaparecen en un portal mágico con el símbolo de la familia Gremory.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Issei estaba en la enfermería curándose de la paliza que le dieron las chicas del club de kendo, cuando siente la poderosa explosión a lo lejos y cae al suelo por el poderoso temblor.

-¿Otro temblor? ¡Por favor! – Dijo sobando su trasero.

 **Zona de Impacto**

El grupo de Rías llega a la zona donde impacto Gohan, encontrándose con nada más que destrucción, frente a ellos estaba lo que quedaba de un bosque de 10 km de largo totalmente reducido a cenizas, solo estaba un gigantesco cráter de 200 metros de circunferencia, todos quedan atónitos al presenciar semejante devastación, guiándose por la extraña energía que aún se encontraba presente en el lugar fueron al centro del cráter y lo que encontraron los dejó congelados.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad? – Dijo Koneko sudando frio, a lo que todos simplemente se quedan callados.

-No, no creo que sea una broma Koneko-chan – Dijo Rías seriamente.

Frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo de un chico más o menos de su edad, se acercaron más para inspeccionarlo, cuando estaban frente a el se dieron cuenta del grave estado en el que se encontraba y además estaba inconsciente, les llamo la atención ese extraño dogi naranja azulado que llevaba, no podían identificar a qué facción representaba o de donde provenía, Rías se acercó al chico.

-Presidenta tenga cuidado – Dijo Kiba desenfundando su espada, alarmado por las acciones de su rey.

-No te preocupes Kiba, no me pasara nada solo quiero ver que es el, además está inconsciente y severamente lastimado, no creo que me pueda hacer daño en este estado – Dijo sonriéndoles a sus lacayos.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Yuto enfundado su espada de nuevo.

Rías se acerca al cuerpo del saiyajin para inspeccionarlo, toca uno de sus brazos y se sonroja al ver que tenía el cuerpo hecho puro musculo, como si fuera esculpido en mármol, esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco, procedió con la exploración de su cuerpo y vio su rostro.

-"Es realmente guapo" – Pensó Rías sonrojada, luego sacude su rostro para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y continúa la exploración.

Se encontró con hematomas por todo su cuerpo y sangre saliendo de ellos, estaba realmente hecho trizas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que seguía vivo después de haber caído desde una gran altura y a esa velocidad, entonces comenzó a escanear su cuerpo con magia y en ese momento un escalofrío la envolvió, sintiendo primero temor y luego un calor que la reconfortaba, el chico no era una amenaza, era todo lo contrario, este chico guardaba un poder gigantesco que no se podía ni imaginar, noto durante el escaneo que el chico era humano, pero también tenía parte de una raza que no podía identificar, todo esto hizo que las ambiciones personales de Rías se acrecentarán.

-"Tengo que hacer que este chico forme parte de mi clan" – Pensaba Rías mientras continuaba analizándolo, después de unos minutos terminó la revisión y luego lo decidió.

-Lo llevaremos con nosotros al club del ocultismo – Dijo Rías levantándose del suelo y limpiando el polvo de su falda.

-Pero presidenta Rías, no lo conocemos y no sabemos si es una amenaza – Dijo Koneko en guardia, ganándose una sonrisa de Rias.

-Revise su cuerpo y su aura, es un humano y no es una amenaza, eso si tiene un poder abrumador y desprende una energía que no comprendo, por ahora llevemoslo al club y yo lo curare de sus heridas – Dijo Rias, a lo que todos asienten algo indecisos.

 **Cuartel del grigori**

Azazel sonríe y ve como los demonios desaparecen en un círculo mágico, luego comienza a reír y se cruza de brazos.

-Este chico será realmente interesante, si lo que dijo Gremory es cierto es mejor que lo mantenga vigilado, si llega a caer en manos equivocadas sería el final del mundo y podría dar inicio otra guerra entre facciones - Dijo Azazel seriamente.

 **Club del ocultismo**

Un círculo mágico se hizo presente en la habitación personal de Rías, los integrantes del club se dispersaron, Koneko dejo a Gohan en la cama y se retiró junto a los demás, dejando al saiyajin y a Rías solos, entonces ella procedió a desnudarse y a desnudarlo, cuando lo hizo se acostó a su lado y comenzó con la curación de cuerpo completo (Oie Zhi).

-Eres realmente guapo – Le dijo Rías en el oído a Gohan mientras este estaba inconsciente, la única señal que hizo Gohan fue estremecerse.

-Jejeje – Dice Rias juguetona mientras continúa su labor de curación.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan abre lentamente los ojos algo desorientado y débil, se levanta un poco de la cama y pega un gran bostezo estirando los brazos, de repente abre completamente los ojos, pues siente algo en su mano derecha.

-"¿Qué es esto?, es algo esponjoso, redondo, suave y caliente" – Piensa Gohan aún adormilado, aprieta más lo que está en su mano derecha.

-Kyah – Se escucha un pequeño gemido a su derecha, entonces el saiyajin se levanta de golpe de la cama.

-¿Qué rayos? – Pregunta Gohan alarmado al ver que no está en su cama y que a su lado duerme una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo y grandes pechos, Gohan se pierde en su cuerpo, analizando cada parte de él, un gran sonrojó aparece en sus mejillas y en ese momento despierta Rias y lo ve desnudó parado enfrente de la cama, lo analiza con lujuria y comienza a bajar la mirada hasta ver algo que la impacto demasiado, era enorme, Gohan al seguir su mirada se alarma.

-Lo siento, no es lo que parece – Dice Gohan al momento de que desaparece de la vista de Rías en un estallido sonico.

-¿Eh? – Dice Rias al ver que el chico desaparece.

 **ALTA VELOCIDAD**

Gohan estaba alarmado buscando su ropa por toda la habitación a velocidad Hipérsonica, todo lo que está a su alrededor está en cámara lenta, intuye que la chica ni puede verlo por la velocidad a la que se mueve, entonces continúa buscando por todo el cuarto.

-Rayos donde está mi ropa… ahí está – Dijo Gohan mientras sacaba su ropa de un ropero de madera y se la ponía.

 **Habitación**

Rías vio como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se movió a gran velocidad, no podía verlo pero si sentirlo, el chico era endemoniadamente rápido, Rías se comenzó a reír por la reacción del chico al verla desnuda, estaba sonrojada al ver algo glorioso entre las piernas del saiyajin.

-"Se está moviendo muy rápido, debe estar buscando su ropa para vestirse, debo admitir que la tiene enorme jejeje" – Piensa Rías mientras seguía el movimiento producido por los objetos moviéndose.

Gohan terminó de vestirse y aparece frente a la chica que aún estaba desnuda frente a el, Gohan aún seguía nervioso por la situación.

-Esto…yo… yo la esperaré afuera – Dice Gohan mientras salía a toda velocidad por la puerta dando un portazo, está reacción del saiyajin hizo que Rías comenzará de nuevo a reír.

-Realmente esto será divertido – Dice la heredera del clan Gremory mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestir.

 **Afuera del cuarto**

Gohan respiraba fuertemente mientras analiza la situación, primero estaba el hecho de que despertó con una hermosa chica pelirroja a su lado ambos desnudos.

-"No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudimos hacer mientras estaba inconsistente" – Pensó el saiyajin.

Luego estaba el hecho de que todo lo que vio en los pocos minutos que lleva consciente es que no reconocía nada de la decoración que estaba en ese lugar.

-"¿En donde me encuentro?...[Gohan escanea el ki]…No siento ningún ki familiar ni siquiera el de Buu, pero si siento algo diferente, la chica que estaba conmigo hace unos cuantos segundos no es humana y además tiene un poder bastante superior" – Pensó el híbrido mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación.

Pasaron algunos segundos después y la chica pelirroja entra por la puerta donde estaban hace unos momentos y se sienta en la silla del escritorio que está frente al sofá, Gohan se puso otra vez nervioso en cuanto la chica lo miro con esos ojos azules.

-Lo siento, no se que le hice pero no lo volvere a hacer – Dice el saiyajin levantándose y haciendo una reverencia, Rías no podía soportarlo más y explota a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué se ríe? – Le pregunta Gohan avergonzado.

-Porque no hiciste nada y te disculpas jajaja – Dice Rias mientras se reía.

-¿Entonces en la habitación…? – Pregunta Gohan confundido.

-Ah eso… cuando te encontramos estabas sumamente herido, así que te cure con mi magia, el problema es que necesito estar desnuda para poder aplicar la curación – Dice Rias dándole una sonrísa, esto solo causó un sonrojo en la cara del saiyajin.

-Gracias por haberme curado, Ehm… - Rías sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Rías Gremory – Dice Rías.

-Es un gusto conocerla Señorita Rías, mi nombre es Son Gohan – Dice este levantándose y sonriéndole al estilo Son.

-Muy bien Gohan, hay muchas cosas que necesito preguntarte, pero es mejor que esperemos a que todos los miembros de este lugar venga aquí para continúar con nuestra plática, ¿Te molestaría esperar unos minutos en lo que los llamó? – Gohan asiente.

-De acuerdo – Rías le sonríe y sale unos minutos por el pasillo, Gohan la sigue con la mirada.

-"Wow que chica tan bonita, jamás en mi vida había visto a una chica con tal belleza" – Pensó el saiyajin aún sonrojado.

 **Varios minutos después**

Rías regreso con 3 personas más, Gohan los analizó y pudo sentir que la chica de cabello azul tenía más poder que los otros dos, cuando Gohan vio a Akeno está le mandó un beso, esto hizo que Gohan se sonrojara.

-Bueno Gohan déjame presentarnos – Dice Rías para luego mirar a sus lacayos, los cuales asienten y se acercan al saiyajin.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yūto Kiba es un placer conocerte Gohan-kun – El saiyajin toma su mano con gusto y lo saluda, Gohan al tocarlo siente una energía maligna preveniente del chico, por lo cual inmediatamente da un salto atrás y se pone en posición de pelea, Yuto al ver la acción de Gohan hace lo mismo y saca su espada poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-¿Por qué tiene una energía maligna? – Pregunta Gohan a Rías con una mirada sería, a lo que está algo nerviosa decide hablar.

-Basta ustedes dos, Gohan el no es tu enemigo, no te hará daño además de que dudo que te podamos hacer algo – Dijo Rías nerviosa.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Gohan aún desconfiando de ellos, bajando sus brazos y sentándose en el sillón.

Así las otras 2 chicas se presentan y el saiyajin se vuelve a presentar al grupo de Rías, la tensión en el aire era asfixiante, pues el saiyajin desconfiaba de ellos al analizar que su presencia era maligna, cosa que la pelirroja no emanaba.

-Bueno Gohan respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta… Nosotros somos demonios y estas en el territorio del clan Gremory, ellos son mi familia – Dice Rías estirando sus alas aún nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del saiyajin.

-Ya veo… con que demonios Dijo Gohan con la cara abajo mientras analiza la información.

-Ara ara Gohan-kun no pareces sorprendido por lo que Rías te dijo – Akeno lo miraba fijamente, buscando cualquier señal de hostilidad en el.

-No Akeno-san, no estoy para nada sorprendido, ya que mi caso podría ser algo similar jejeje – Dice Gohan mientras reía un poco y se rascaba la mejilla.

-Bueno ahora que te aclaramos tu duda, ¿Nos responderías unas preguntas? – Dijo Koneko dando un paso al frente.

-Claro que si Koneko-san – Dijo Gohan.

-Bien – Dice Rías sentándose en su asiento.

-Para empezar…¿Qué eres? – Pregunto Rías, ella sabía que el saiyajin era mitad humano, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre su otra unidad.

-De acuerdo… soy humano – Dice Gohan a secas, cosa que molesto a Rías pues vio que mentía.

-No me mientas Gohan, no eres humano – Dijo está algo enojada, Gohan se sobresalto y se puso nervioso, pues cuando Rías se enojó le recordó a su madre.

-Pues en verdad soy humano… bueno en realidad soy un híbrido entre un humano y un saiyajin – Dijo Gohan mientras veía algo sumiso a Rías.

-¿Saiyajin?¿Que es eso? Jamás había oído hablar de esa raza – Dijo Rías interesada en saber sobre los orígenes del chico, pero Gohan no estaba de acuerdo, pues no queria divulgar mucha información.

-Bueno los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera que se dedicaba a la conquista y venta de planetas en el espacio exterior, estos eran la raza más poderosa del universo, ellos vivían para las peleas, mi padre fue uno de los últimos descendientes de esa raza – Está información dejo perplejos a los presentes, pues si lo que el chico decía era cierto estaban frente al primer ser extraterrestre que se encontraban.

-¿Y que les pasó a los saiyajin? – Pregunto Koneko mientras comía una galleta, está acción de ella le saco una gota de sudor al saiyajin.

-Bueno su planeta fue destruido por un tipo llamado Freezer, el cual mi padre derrotó hace 12 años – Dijo Gohan, los presentes estaban congelados, personas capaces de destruir un planeta esto era inaudito.

-¿Y tu también puedes destruir un planeta fácilmente? – Pregunto Kiba algo asustado, Gohan nota el estado en el que se encuentra y sabe que metió la pata.

-Si, de hecho con un poco de poder puedo destruirla – Todos quedan en shock.

 **Cuartel del grigori**

Azazel estuvo escuchando toda la conversación entre el grupo de Rías y el saiyajin, las ambiciones como investigador del ángel caído estaban hasta los cielos, aunque admitía que estaba asustado, había comprobado la velocidad del saiyajin cuando se vistió ( Si los líderes de las facciones no respetan la privacidad).

-Esto será realmente interesante, Gohan… [Azazel sonríe y toma de su vino]… ¿Qué secretos escondes tras esa sonrisa ingenua? – Dice Azazel mientras continuaba viendo la esfera.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Rías se encontraba analizando la información que Gohan le proporcionó, estaba claro que el chico no quería hablar sobre sus orígenes o su poder, por lo que no lo presionaría y se ganaría su amistad para que así aceptará formar parte de su clan, no permitiría que otros clanes o facciones le quitaran a semejante chico tan atractivo y con un corazón tan grande, escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras y decidió hablar.

-Gohan, ¿Podrías responderme una última pregunta? – A lo que el saiyajin asiente.

-Ok… ¿ De que planeta eres? – Pregunta Rías seriamente, esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico.

-De la tierra – Dijo Gohan, a lo que todos lo miraban desconcertados.

-Eso es imposible… - Dijo Rías levantándose de su asiento y encarando al saiyajin el cual también se levantó y retrocedió, Akeno se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle en el chico.

-"Con qué una mujer de carácter fuerte es su debilidad ufufufu, esto será divertido" – Pensó Akeno mientras veía la escena que creo su rey y el invitado.

-Es…es la verdad señorita Rías vengo de la tierra – Dice Gohan nervioso.

-Repito es imposible, estas en la tierra – Esto dejo congelado al saiyajin, pues sabía que la tierra estaba desolada por Majin Buu.

-Rápido diganme en que capital me encuentro… - Dijo Gohan alarmando.

-Estas en la ciudad de Kuoh en el país de Japón – Dijo Yuto mientras veía el cambio tan radical en el comportamiento del saiyajin.

-¿Kuoh?¿Japón? ¿En que lugar me encuentro? – Dijo Gohan ignorando a los presentes y escaneando las energías de toda la tierra, cuando no encontró ningún ki que se le hiciera familiar se derrumba en el suelo y mira con los ojos bien abiertos a la nada.

-No, puede ser… - Entonces lo recuerda, recuerda que había creado un agujero negro el cual se había tragado la tierra y que cuando estaba culminando la lucha con Buu este se enfureció tanto que abrió diferentes agujeros dimensionales a otras realidades, en ese momento lo entendió, el no estaba en su dimension.

-Disculpe… Señorita Rías…

-¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Rías preocupada.

-¿Yo salí de un extraño portal? – Pregunto Gohan sudando frio.

-Si, ayer te encontramos inconsciente dentro de un gigantesco cráter después de haber salido de ese portal – Dijo Rías observando las diferentes reacciones del saiyajin.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba y los miraba de nuevo.

-Ahora que recuerdo la tierra había sido destruida y yo fui tragado por un portal, lo único que se me ocurre es que estoy en otra dimensión - Esto dejo sorprendidos a los presentes menos a Rías, pues ya se lo intuía.

-¿Y que harás ahora? – Pregunta Rías cruzada de brazos cosa que aumentaba sus pechos, mientas veía al saiyajin como le tomaba por sorpresa esa pregunta.

-Yo… no lo sé, no tengo a donde ir ni un lugar al cual volver – Dijo Gohan triste, esto solo hizo que una sonrisa adornara el rostro de Rías.

-¿Y porque no te quedas aquí? – Gohan la ve y ve que está sonriendo.

-¿Eh?¿Donde? – Pregunta Gohan algo curioso por lo que escucho hace unos instantes.

-Lo que escuchaste, podrías quedarte aquí en la ciudad de Kuoh, ya que teóricamente no existes yo me encargaré de crearte documentación y darte un lugar donde vivir, también te inscribire a esta escuela, claro a cambio de algo jejeje – Dice Rías con una sonrisa seductora, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a Gohan.

-¿Y que quiere a cambio? – Dijo Gohan ya sin nada que perder, esto hizo que Rías estuviera saboreando su victoria frente a todos los clanes.

-Te convertirás en un miembro de mi familia, me servirás y me protegerás de todo lo que me amenace – Dijo Rías mientras observaba al saiyajin.

-¿Eso incluye dejar de ser lo que soy? – Pregunta el saiyajin algo serió.

-Si, serás reencarnando en un demonio, pero descuida, tus habilidades y poderes quedarán intactos, sólo pido eso… ¿Estas de acuerdo? – Pregunta Rías dándole la mano a Gohan, este lo piensa y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Muy generoso de su parte Señorita Rías, puedo formar parte de su clan y aceptaré todo lo que diga, pero no quiero renunciar a lo que soy, si lo hago se que perderé algo importante que jamás podré recuperar – Dijo Gohan observando su mano derecha, está declaración hizo que Rías sonriera.

-Ya veo… bueno al menos lo intente, de acuerdo formarás parte de mi clan manteniendo tu cuerpo actual, sólo que… - Dijo Rías acercándose al saiyajin y luego lo ve.

-Necesitas una marca que avale qque perteneces al clan Gremory, ¿ Me permites realizar un conjuro que te lo dara? – Pregunta Rias, a lo que Gohan le sonríe y asiente.

-De acuerdo… [Rías estira su mano hasta estar frente al rostro de Gohan]

-[Por el poder del clan Gremory, crearé este vínculo con este ser humano, dándole el sello del clan Gremory, ahora pertenecerá a la obscuridad y me servirá para toda la eternidad ] – Un círculo mágico se crea en la mano de Rías e ilumina el cuerpo de Gohan.

-¿Qué es est…? Aaaaaah – Grita Gohan de dolor mientas unas runas eran grabadas en su pecho, después de unos segundos el dolor desaparece y Rías toma a Gohan del mentón.

-Ahora me perteneces- Dice Rías mientras le daba un mirada sensual y volvía a su asiento.

-Bueno chicos, Gohan es el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, le di una pieza del mal, el será mi nuevo peón, pero no lo reencarne en un demonio, lo único que hice fue darle nuestra inmortalidad y la resistencia de un demonio – Dice Rías a lo que todos asienten incluyendo a Gohan.

-¿Entonces me toca ser la pieza más fuerte? – Pregunta Gohan sorprendido.

-Ah ya veo, con que conoces las habilidades del peón – A lo que Gohan asiente.

-Si, el peón tiene la habilidad de promoción, por lo tanto puede aumentar su fuerza hasta superar las demás piezas sin contar al rey – Dijo Gohan, esto sorprendió a Rías.

-Así es Gohan, para tu información he usado 7 piezas de peón para realizar nuestro vínculo, ahora mismo eres un peón con un gran poder, cuando te estuve curando me di cuenta de que tu poder lo mantienes escondido, ¿Verdad? – Gohan se sorprende y luego sonríe.

-Así que te disté cuenta… si el poder que ahora estoy demostrando no es ni el 0% de mi verdadero poder – Esto sorprendió a los presentes incluso Rías, está sabía que Gohan era poderoso, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto.

-Increíble – Dijo Koneko mientras comía una galleta de arroz.

-Bueno la plática termina por ahora… Gohan – Dijo Rías haciendo que este le prestara atención.

-Aquí están las llaves de tu nuevo departamento y un mapa con su ubicación, tu uniforme escolar y algo de comida están en el mismo, conforme hagas algunas cosas para mi te daré el dinero que necesites para vivir, entraras a la escuela mañana como un estudiante de intercambio, estarás en segundo año, ¿Alguna duda? – Gohan niega con la cabeza, Rías sonríe satisfecha.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a clases, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor, nos vemos mañana Gohan – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo sonrojar a Gohan.

-Hasta luego – Dijeron todos tomando caminos diferentes

Gohan camino fuera del edificio y salto la verja de hierro que estaba en los límites de la escuela, los estudiantes no lo vieron pasar pues este uso su súper velocidad para desaparecer del ojo humano, cuando salió de la escuela comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, escaneando las diferentes firmas de energía que había en sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que habían firmas más grandes que la de un ser humano, cuando doblo la esquina de una calle se tropezó con una chica de cabello negro, está cae al suelo por el impacto.

-Ouch, ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto Gohan, cuando baja la mirada este se queda atónito por la belleza de la chica, entonces cuando ve que ella cayo al suelo por su culpa procede a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Gohan preocupado al ver que le había dolido a la chica ese golpe.

-Si eso creo jejeje – Dice la chica tomando la mano de Gohan para levantarse, cuando le ve la cara ella se paraliza pues era extremadamente guapo, pero la razón de su parálisis era la energía que sintió brotar del chico, ella parecería una hormiga en comparación a un planeta del tamaño de Júpiter, había esa brecha abismal de poder entre ellos.

-"¿Quién es este tipo?¿Porque me siento tan asustada pero a la vez protegida? Tiene un poder abrumador, yo diría que es más poderoso que el señor Azazel, debo tener mucho cuidado" – Pensó Raynare nerviosa al sentir el poder de Gohan, este noto el nerviosismo de la chica.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Gohan preocupado.

-¿Eh?, Ehm si estoy bien, creo que es hora de irme jejeje – Dijo la chica nerviosa mientras se soltaba del agarre del saiyajin, comenzando a correr.

-Espera… - Dijo Gohan tomándola del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudiera escapar pero también algo ligero para no lastimarla.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan, ehm… ¿Podrias decirme tu nombre? – Dijo soltándola y rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado, la chica no creía lo que veía, el no la mataría, así que sonríe, tal vez desviarse un poco de su misión no era tan malo.

-Mi nombre es Yuma Amano es un placer conocerte Gohan-kun – Dijo sonriéndole a Gohan, un pinchazo en le corazón del saiyajin hizo que se sonrojara y comenzará a tartamudear.

-E…e…es un placer conocerte Yuma-san, jejeje – Dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza y sonriéndole al estilo Son, este gesto hizo que Raynare sonriera tenebrosamente.

-"Es un niño ingenuo, se tragó mi farsa y ni siquiera dudo un poco" – Pensó Raynare.

-Bueno tengo que irme, nos veremos luego Gohan-kun – Dijo "Yuma" corriendo en dirección contraria y despidiéndose del saiyajin.

-Adiós – Dijo este despidiéndose con la mano en lo alto, cuando la perdió de vista suspiro y miro al cielo algo sonrojado.

-Es igual de bonita de Rias-san – Dijo Gohan continuando su caminata mientras era observado por un sujeto algo tenebroso.

 **Cuartel del grigori**

Raynare llegó volando a la base del grigori, cuando entro se congeló al ver a Azazel esperándola, esto hizo que se asustara, pues penso que había sido descubierta sobre su plan de robar un sacred Gear.

-Vaya Yuma-chan parece que comió la lengua el gato – Dijo Azazel sonriéndole de manera perversa, esto solo hizo que Raynare diera un paso atrás.

-¿Me vio señor Azazel? – Pregunto Raynare nerviosa.

-Si, sólo dejame decirte que tendrás una misión además de vigilar a Issei, quiero que vigiles a Gohan el chico con el que te topaste hoy, creo que te disté cuenta del poder tan abrumador que tiene – Raynare asiente.

-Si, creo que tiene un poder similar al de un rey demonio – Dijo la Ángel caído, Azazel niega con la cabeza.

-No Raynare, el poder que sentiste sólo era lo que el quería que sintieran, esta escondiéndo su verdadero poder, lo que sentiste fue sólo el 0% de su máximo poder – Raynare se congela al escuchar estas palabras, estuvo en lo correcto al haberse hecho su amiga.

-Y dejame decirte algo Raynare… ese chico puede detectar las energías y el tipo de ser al cual está viendo, no corriste peligro ya que nosotros los Ángeles caídos no desprendemos energía maligna como los demonios, si no algo similar a los Ángeles, por eso no se dio cuenta, además el pertenece al clan de una demonio de clase alta, hermana del actual rey demonio, me gano al chico, pero el es buena persona, sólo eso quería decirte, evita luchar con el o serás asesinada – Raynare continuo congelada escuchando cada palabra de su líder.

-Y si es una amenaza incluso más poderosa que los dragones… ¿Por qué no lo destruimos ahora? – Pregunta Raynare asustada.

-Porque sería imposible, incluso Valí Lucifer tardaría varios minutos en llegar a igualar su poder con su sacred Gear, por ahora sólo vigílalo, es todo puedes retirarte – Dijo Azazel saliendo de la habitación dejando a una Raynare en shock.

 **Con Gohan**

Este había llegado a su departamento y entrado en el, vio que era un departamento de lujo, tenía varias habitaciones, dos pisos y un gimnasio personal, todo lo que el saiyajin podía imaginar.

-Parece que ser amigo de los demonios tiene sus beneficios jejeje – Dijo Gohan mientras llegaba a la cocina y preparaba algo para almorzar.

Mientras comía no pudo evitar pensar sobre las cosas que le habían pasado en los últimos días, había perdido a toda su familia y amigos, también había sido desterrado de su dimensión por culpa de Majin Buu y ahora también tenía un lugar para quedarse.

-Que ironía – Dijo Gohan mientras se llevaba más arroz a la boca y continuaba comiendo.

Después de lavar los trastes y recoger la mesa decidió investigar el planeta, así que salió de su departamento y cuidando que nadie lo viera desapareció en un estallido sónico y comenzó a volar recorriendo todo el planeta, maravillado por las diferentes culturas y fauna que encontraba por doquier, después de algunas horas volvió a Japón y continuó observando los lugares que encontraba.

-Esto será realmente divertido – Dijo Gohan volando a toda velocidad a su departamento.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Términos :**

 **FTL : Faster Than Light (Más rapido que la luz), Gohan Místico supera la velocidad de la luz más de 100 veces, por eso el término FTL para demostrar que es más rápido que la luz.**

 **Poder de pelea :**

 **Gohan en reposo escondiéndo su poder : 130.000**

 **Gohan Definitivo : ¿?**

 **Gohan herido e inconsciente : 18.000**


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Dragón Ball Z o High School DxD son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.

 **Sección de respuestas :**

 **ReZero1:** Lol parece que les pego la idea de que Valí pudiera absorber el ki xdddd, tendrá algo de sentido todo esto muy pronto ggg y por ahora tómenlo como una broma atrasada del día de los inocentes XD.

 **Invitado :**

 **1ro.-** Gohan no puede regresar al universo 7 porque es un MULTIVERSO aislado fuera de los límites de Zarama, pudo recuperar a los amigos de los guerreros Z porque estaban en una dimensión aún en el universo 7.

 **2do.-** Zarama es el creador de la Súper esferas si, pero como no demostró una hazaña por ahora de tal magnitud como poder interactuar con otros Multiversos o líneas de tiempo pues por ahora así queda.

 **3ro.-** Wiss como va a encontrar a Gohan si ni siquiera sabrá por donde empezar a buscar :v

 **JamesAnderson :** Nel prro :v

 **Máxigiamperi2012 :** Gracias por el apoyo ggg.

 **Blamasu :** Gracias por siempre comentar.

 **Todos :** Parece que les pego feo lo de Valí venciendo al saiyajin, era joda amigos, es lo que dijo Blamasu, Azazel sólo midió el poder de Gohan ocultando su verdadero poder, el piensa que su nivel está cerca del de un dragón celestial, no sabe nada xddd, hablando del sello… D:

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Asentamiento del híbrido**

El híbrido de la raza saiyajin se encontraba sobrevolando Japón maravillado por su riqueza cultural, estuvo investigando en Tokyo y algunos pueblos aislados antes de volver a toda velocidad a Kuoh, durante el viaje se dio cuenta de que su mundo era completamente distinto a este, pues aquí la tecnología no era tan avanzada como allá, además de que también noto que las ciudades tenían nombre propio y no se catalogaban nada más como capital del norte o sur, no, aquí al ser muchas más ciudades era mejor tener su propio nombre, además que los países eran gobernados por diferentes tipos de gobierno.

-Realmente esto será interesante, hay muchas cosas por descubrir y mucho que aprender – Dijo el saiyajin feliz, mientras miraba un pequeño pueblo desde la seguridad de los cielos, entonces algo llamo su atención, era un templo en medio de una gigantesca montaña, algo extraño que jamás había visto en su vida, así que bajo a investigar un momento.

 **Templo**

*Tap* Gohan aterriza en los límites del templo, observó durante algunos minutos la estructura, quedando maravillado por el estilo de construcción oriental, todo esto era nuevo para el, cuando estaba por acercarse más al templó algo lo detiene, una especie de instinto primario que le ordenaba retroceder, así que instintivamente lo hizo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo retrocedí? -Se pregunta Gohan mientras observaba sus manos, las cuales estaban temblando, vio seriamente el templó y lo intento una vez más, logrando traspasar la puerta Torii que daba acceso al templó en la montaña.

-Que extraño, esto jamás me había pasado, esto es dem… - Entonces recuerda las palabras de Rías.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-Nosotros somos demonios, ahora que formas parte de mi familia tendrás las habilidades de un demonio, pero no sus debilidades, al ser humano gozas de inmunidad ante objetos sagrados, pero al formar parte mi familia tu cuerpo reaccionara a dichos objetos, tengo cuidado Gohan, ¿Alguna duda? – Gohan niega con la cabeza.

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Gohan parpadea varias veces y luego se lleva una mano a la frente y ríe nerviosamente mientras observa la puerta Torii.

-Ya veo, con que a eso se refería la presidenta sobre reaccionar a objetos sagrados, se siente como si me causara temor – Dijo el saiyajin nervioso.

El saiyajin se acerca más al pequeño templo y ve una pequeña caseta con una puerta de madera corrediza y también una cuerda con una campana atada, estaba algo extrañado por lo que los humanos de ese planeta reconocía como dioses, el chico se preguntó sobre que era exactamente esa construcción, hasta que sus ojos se iluminan y en su mente comienza a aparecer información sobre los diferentes dioses de Japón, como por ejemplo : Kamisama, Buda, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y el Dios de la religión cristiana.

-Ya veo en este mundo no sólo existe Kamisama, también existen más dioses con sus diferentes culturas – Dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Algunos minutos después sale del templo bajando las escaleras y cuando estuvo a una distancia segura despegó a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad de Kuoh.

El trayecto duro apenas unos minutos, pues Gohan no iba a máxima velocidad para así poder contemplar el paisaje a su alrededor, la fauna de Japón era cautivadora, cuando llegó a los límites de la ciudad de Kuoh decidió aterrizar y comenzar a cambiar para evitar ser visto y causar pánico innecesario, después de unos cuantos minutos de caminata llegó a su departamento y darse una pequeña ducha decide cenar algo ligero y después se va a dormir, el día había sido algo agotador y también hay descubierto cosas muy interesantes sobre los demonios y sus debilidades.

-"Bueno creo que mañana hablaré con Rías-san sobre las debilidades y ventajas que tienen los demonios, así evitaremos tragedias" – Pensó el saiyajin.

Gohan se acuesta y después de unos minutos se sume en los dominios de morfeo…

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se prepara para ir a su nuevo colegio, así que se levanta y se viste con su nuevo uniforme, cosa que le quedaba algo incómodo, no le quedaba mal.

-Este uniforme si que es apretado – Dijo para si mismo.

Después de comer algo y haber entrenado con el gimnasio especial que había en su departamento se encamina a la escuela, durante el trayecto las chicas que iban a su colegio se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban entre ellas, pero lo que no sabían es que Gohan tenía el sentido del oído extremadamente desarrollado por su ascendencia saiyajin y además ahora por sus habilidades de demonio.

-¿Ya viste a ese chico de cabello negro?

-¿Es muy guapo verdad?

-Si, sólo mira esos músculos – Dijo una chica sonrojada.

Gohan al escucharlas no pudo evitar bajar la mirada avergonzado, nunca pensó que las mujeres lo veían de esa forma, pues el no tenia experiencia con las chicas, durante todo el trayecto al colegio estuvo escuchando los mismos comentarios, pero los chicos eran diferentes, más agresivos con sus comentarios, sobre todo un trío de amigos, en los cuales venía Issei.

-Mira a ese tipo, nos quitara a todas las chicas – Dijo Issei molesto al ver el físico.

-Si es cierto Issei, cree que sólo por tener esos músculos y esa cara bonita podrá conseguir a todas las chicas – Dijo Matsuda, está declaración hizo a Gohan sentirse muy incómodo y algo triste, por lo cual decidió hablar con ellos, desapareciendo en un zumbido.

-Si si, debemos evitar que se acerque a las chicas de lo con…[Zip: Velocidad de Gohan]…¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? – Dijo Motohama buscando al saiyajin por todas partes.

-Oigan pero yo no quiero problemas – Dijo Gohan apareciendo de repente en medio de los chicos, esto los asustó y saltaron en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Qué?¿Como apareciste así tan de repente? – Pregunto Issei apuntándole con el dedo acusador, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza sonriéndoles.

-Eso no importa, no quiero causarles problemas o molestarlos, así que llevémonos bien, mi nombre es Son Gohan un gusto conocerlos – Dijo este dándole la mano a Issei, el cual no se tragaba lo que el creía era una farsa, pero decide darle una oportunidad.

En ese momento a Issei se le vino un nombre a la mente, algo raro pero podría ser verdad, por ahora no diría nada, el chico se parecía mucho a ese personaje de anime que veía de niño Dragón Ball Z, eran casi idénticos. (En la novela Issei conoce Dragón Ball Z)

-Mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei y ellos son mis amigos Matsuda y Motohama, pareces ser buena persona… de acuerdo, seamos amigos – Dándole una sonrisa y estrechando su mano, en ese momento Gohan sintió un escalofrío, luego se puso a escanear las energías a su alrededor y noto una energía gigantesca que residía en la mano derecha de Issei, Gohan se puso serio.

-"¿Por qué siento está energía tan enorme?... Su máximo nivel es enorme, debe de tener un poder similar al de Freezer en su primera forma, este chico es de temer, pero parece que no sabe nada de su poder, mejor por el" – Pensó Gohan rápidamente. (Poder de Freezer primera forma : 530.000).

(Me dicen si está bien el poder de Ddraig en su máximo poder, teniendo en cuenta que Sairaorg con su regulus Nemea puede destruir un planeta de un solo golpe e Issei con el poder de Ddraig tenía un poder similar, también el portador del Longinus aumenta su poder ilimitadamente cada 10 segundos), (Tomando en cuenta que los Sekyruutei no pueden sacar más del 10% del verdadero poder de Ddraig…)

 **Ddraig**

El espíritu del dragón celestial que siempre estuvo durmiendo en la mano derecha del humano que hasta ahora es su contenedor, despierta al sentir esa energía tan abrumadora, dio un rápido escaneo al nivel del saiyajin cuando toco a su portador, dándose cuenta que el poder de Gohan era incluso mucho más grande que el de el. (Si amigos Ddraig sólo sintió el poder de Gohan estado base, el cual debe rondar el 50% de Freezer última forma).

 **-Esto es interesante, el chico que toco a mi compañero es un monstruo, supera el poder de nosotros los dragones con suma facilidad, no puedo calcular un nivel exacto, pero debe tener un poder superior al gran rojo, si algo le pasa a mi compañero el será el nuevo portador -** Dijo Ddraig.

(Tomen en cuenta que destruir la tierra de un puñetazo es diferente a destruirla con Ki Blast, pienso que comprimen su fuerza para evitar daños al planeta, yo pienso que estos pueden destruir planetas a puñetazos a partir del 1.000.000 de poder, mientras que a base de ataques de energía desde los 10.000, me dicen si no les parece ).

Y así Gohan y los amigos de Issei se presentaron, dirigiéndose juntos hacia la escuela, Gohan se percató de que por alguna extraña razón las chicas ya no lo veían ni tampoco susurraban cosas a sus espaldas, esto alivio en gran parte al saiyajin.

 **Academia Kuoh**

 **Clase 2B**

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron a sus aulas, el saiyajin espero al profesor y le comentó su situación, después de que el haya entendido entra y todos los alumnos callan esperando órdenes de su sensei, este se acomoda la corbata y sonríe.

-Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos aún nuevo estudiante de intercambio, háganlo sentir como si fuera uno de ustedes – Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre el, las chicas se preguntaban si era guapo y los hombres si era una nueva amenaza para sus planes, Issei no les hacía caso, pues ya sabía quién era ese posible estudiante.

-Bueno puedes pasar – Dijo el profesor, todos se quedan callados y en ese momento la puerta del aula se abre y un chico entra lentamente, de pelo negro en punta y de cuerpo tonificado.

-Mi nombre es Son Gohan… es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo el saiyajin algo nervioso, pues era la segunda vez en su vida que se presentaba frente a una clase.

-Kyaaaah – Dijeron las chicas al verlo y escucharlo, entonces el bombardeo de preguntas comenzó.

-¿Tienes novia? – Pregunto una chica.

-No

-¿Dónde vives? – Pregunto otra.

-No lo sé exactamente jejeje

-Cual es tu tipo de chica ideal – Pregunto otra, las chicas les brillaban los ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

-Bueno… yo creo que debería tratarme bien y que sepa cocinar jejeje – Dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza.

-Última pregunta… ¿Qué opinas de los pervertidos? – Preguntaron todas las chicas furiosas mientras veían al trío pervertido, esto saco una gota de sudor en Gohan, pues los chicos lo veían con cara de cachorro asustado.

-Pues que no juzguen antes de conocer a las personas, si pueden ser lo que sea, pero tratarlos mal sólo por hacer algo así es demasiado, yo en lo personal no soy ningún pervertido, pero ellos son mis amigos, aunque también deberían dejar de hacer lo que sea que hayan hecho jejeje – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Kyaaah – Gritaron las chicas al oírlo decir algo tan cursi, mientras que el trío pervertido lo veían con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ese es nuestro amigo Gohan – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Después de que la ola de preguntas interminables pasará el profesor le indicó al saiyajin donde se sentara, este escogió el segundo lugar de la tercera fila a la derecha en la parte de adelante, así podría tener fácil acceso a la puerta y podría prestar atención a las clases.

Todos sus compañeros de clase quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el tremendo conocimiento del saiyajin sobre todo en el campo de matemáticas, cosa que les daba algo de envidia a sus amigos.

-Guapo, Inteligente y Musculoso, todo lo que buscan las chicas en un hombre, en cambio nosotros… - Dijo Motohama mientras veía con envidia al saiyajin.

Después de clases Gohan había salido a tomar su almuerzo, así que fue en busca de la cafetería y así comer, pero las chicas lo buscaban constantemente para hablar con el, este muy tímido escapa de ellas y sale de las instalaciones en busca de un lugar tranquilo, cuando ve que Koneko se acerca.

-Gohan-senpai, la presidenta te espera en el club – Dijo la chica albina con su típico rostro sin expresión alguna, cosa que el saiyajin le sacaba una enorme gota de sudor.

-De acuerdo Koneko-san vamos – La chica asiente y ambos se dirigen al club del ocultismo que se encontraba en el viejo edificio escolar.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Rías estaba tomando un poco de te mientras esperaba a sus siervos y sobre todo a su nueva adquisición, el poderoso Gohan, estaba leyendo una novela literaria cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y hacen acto de presencia Koneko y Gohan, este último algo incómodo por las miradas de las chicas durante el trayecto al viejo edificio.

-¿Qué sucede Gohan? – Pregunta Rías extrañada por el comportamiento de su nuevo peón, este sólo la ve y se pierde en esos ojos azulados, mientras que Rías hacia lo mismo.

-Presidenta Rías traje a Gohan-senpai como me lo pidió – Dijo la Loli albina incómoda por el extrañó comportamiento de su rey y también algo, ¿Celosa?.

-Ah si gracias Koneko-chan ya puedes retirarte – Dijo Rías agitando su cabeza, mientras el saiyajin hacia lo mismo apenado, Koneko asiente y se va, dejando a la dueña y al peón solos en la habitación.

Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento o hablo, cosa que aumentaba la incomodidad en el saiyajin, hasta que Rías habló.

-Bueno Gohan ahora que ya terminaron la primera parte de las clases, ¿Cómo te sientes en la escuela?¿Es de tu agrado este mundo? – Pregunto Rías con una sonrísa, luego ve emoción en los ojos del saiyajin.

-Si, este mundo es increíble, la fauna y los diferentes tipos de culturas simplemente impresionante, en mi mundo no existían otras culturas, todo el planeta era gobernado por un solo rey que se mantenía en el poder por años, referente a la escuela, yo pensé que las materias iban a ser diferentes, pero son exactamente iguales a las de mi mundo que coincidencia… - Dijo el saiyajin mientras se ponía a pensar sobre todo en como su madre lo obligaba a estudiar muchas horas para ser un investigador, Rías lo veía con una sonrisa, sin duda su sangre de investigador estaba más fuerte que nunca.

-Ya veo, te adaptaste perfectamente a nuestro mundo y además muy rápido, incluso para un demonio esto tardaría demasiado tiempo – Dijo Rías feliz al ver a su peón tan emocionado.

-Si… Presidenta, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Rías le sonríe y luego asiente.

-Claro dime que te puedo ayudar – Dijo Rías.

-¿Los demonios tienen debilidades antes los objetos sagrados no? Incluso un humano como yo con las piezas del mal fue afectado...¿Si tocó objetos sagrados estos me harán daño? – Pregunta Gohan a su líder de clan.

-No Gohan, tu al ser un humano no tienes nuestras debilidades, eso si puede que al principio tu cuerpo reaccione a dichos objetos, ten cuidado, en un enfrentamiento puede ser letal incluso para ti, ten cuidado – Dijo Rías sería, a lo que el saiyajin asiente.

-Bueno, ¿Algo más para lo que me necesite? – Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa, está asiente.

-Si, como eres parte del clan Gremory tienes la obligación de cumplir invocaciones para satisfacer los deseos de nuestros clientes, tu deber es acudir a esos lugares y ayudarlos en lo que ellos quieran, como por ahora no puedes usar magia ni he visto tus habilidades no podrás usar un portal de tele transportación, después de clases quiero que vayas a este lugar – Le da un ticket con el símbolo del clan Gremory y una dirección.

-El cliente es John-san un hombre extranjero que es cliente frecuente de Kiba, quiero que vayas y cumplas tu deber – Dijo Rías.

-Claro que si presidenta, no la defraudaré – Dice Gohan con un brillo en sus ojos que Rías no pudo identificar porque era.

Así el saiyajin se retira del club y se dirige a su salón de clases para terminar lo que quedaba del día, no sin antes devorar literalmente sus alimentos de camino a este.

 **Cuartel del grigori**

Raynare veía la escena a través de la bola de cristal que tenía en su habitación, está sonríe malignamente al ver que sus planes marcharían a la perfección.

-"Esto es magnífico, nadie sospecha de mi plan y además tengo a Gohan donde quiero, creo que es hora de actuar, el mocoso de Issei morira pronto jajaja" – Pensó Raynare mientras reía.

Azazel veía su bola de cristal en su despacho, estaba observando cada movimiento del saiyajin, pues sabía que era peligroso, pero también pensaba que tenía que actuar con el, así que había contratando los servicios de un demonio para hablar, todo salió de acuerdo a su plan, el saiyajin acudiría a su llamado y así hablaría con el.

-Esto será interesante, podré descubrir varias cosas del chico – Dijo Azazel mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

 **Después de clases**

El cuarteto de chicos salen de la escuela y caminan a casa juntos, después de que Matsuda y Motohama se desviaran a sus respectivos hogares, sólo quedan Issei y Gohan, ambos platican amenamente.

-Te lo digo Gohan, Motohama es un genio para adivinar las medidas de las chicas con solo dar un vistazo jajaja – Dice Issei riendo a más no poder, mientras esto no le agradaba mucho al saiyajin.

-Issei,¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? – Pregunto Gohan con una gota de sudor, cosa que no le gustó a Issei para nada.

-Gohan,¿Enserio no te llama para nada la atención lo relacionado a lo erótico? – Pregunto Issei seriamente.

-No jejeje, por eso dije en el salón que no era un pervertido – Dijo el saiyajin, entonces Issei vio que estaba incomodando a su amigo con ese tipo de cosas y desvío el tema.

-Oye Gohan,¿Practicas artes marciales? – Pregunto Issei al notar los músculos tan tonificados que escondía el híbrido bajo su ropa ajustada.

-¿Eh?¿Te diste cuenta? – Recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño.

-Si, se nota por el cuerpo trabajado que tienes – Dijo Issei algo celoso.

-Se podría decir que si, llevó entrenando artes marciales desde que tenía 4 años, mi maestro era muy estricto conmigo – Dijo Gohan mientras recordaba sus entrenamientos con el señor piccolo, mientras que Issei dejo de caminar, pues estaba shockeado al saber que su amigo entrenaba desde tan corta edad.

-…¿Mmm?¿Issei estas bien? – Pregunta el híbrido al ver que su amigo no caminaba a su lado.

-¿Eh? Ehm si, Wow Gohan debes de ser muy fuerte como para haber entrenado a tan corta edad – Este comentario hizo que el saiyajin se apenara un poco.

-No creo que lo sea jajajaja

-No seas modesto Gohan, barriste con los records de velocidad en la pista de carreras, nadie en la historia de Kuoh ha corrido tan rápido – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo, creo que fue sólo suerte jejeje – Dijo este rascándose la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Insisto – El saiyajin lo ve y luego sonríe.

-Si tu lo dices Issei jejeje

Después de algunas minutos los amigos se separan en un puente y ambos toman caminos separados, Issei tomo el puente y algo inesperado ocurre, mientras que Gohan continua caminando entre las calles y llega a su departamento.

-Aaah fue un largo día, faltan algunas horas para ir y realizar el pedido, creo que por ahora tomare una ducha y me cambiaré – Dijo el saiyajin.

 **Mientras con Issei**

El chico veía sorprendido lo que estaba frente a él, una chica con la cabeza inclinada se le acababa de confesar hace tan sólo unos segundos, el corazón de Issei comenzó a latir muy rápido y sentía que sus rodillas le pesaban, un gran sonrojó se aprecia en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?¿Enserio quieres a un chico como yo? – Pregunta incrédulo, la pelinegra asiente.

-Si, desde hace mucho tiempo me has gustado, Issei-kun…¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos? – Pregunta la chica sonrojada.

-Claro, eres hermosa Yuuma-chan – Dijo Issei con la cara de un idiota al ver a la chica de arriba a abajo causando un escalofrío en Raynare.

-"Este chico es un auténtico pervertido" – Pensó Raynare con algo de repugnancia hacia Issei.

-¿Entonces serás mi novio? – Pregunto "Yuuma" con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si – Dijo Issei con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Issei-kun – Dijo Yuuma dándole un beso en el aire, el chico al verla solo suspiro.

-Siiiiii tengo una novia, ahora verán Gohan, Motohama, Matsuda jajajaja – Grito Issei a los cuatro vientos feliz mientras se iba a su casa.

 **Noche**

Gohan caminaba por las obscuras calles de Kuoh, gracias a sus poderes de demonio podía ver perfectamente en la obscuridad, así que durante algunos minutos más camino hasta llegar a un departamento de lujo, tocó la puerta y después de unos segundos un hombre extraño le abrió.

-Ha, tu debes ser Gohan-kun, sinceramente yo esperaba a Kiba-kun, pero que se la va a ser, pasa – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, el saiyajin asiente.

Gohan pasa a través de la puerta y comienza a caminar hasta la sala, ve que el hombre le encanta coleccionar rarezas del mundo, tenía pinturas antiguas, objetos místicos que el saiyajin no podía identificar, entonces el hombre le indica que se siente.

-Bueno Gohan-kun es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es "John" – Dijo Azazel intentando convencer al saiyajin, lo cual logra y le estrecha la mano.

-Un gusto John-san – Dijo Gohan estrechando su mano.

Azazel inmediatamente siente el poder de Gohan a través de su mano, se pone pálido y da un paso atrás, sorprendiendo al saiyajin, el ángel caído en shock, el nivel de poder que sintió era abrumador, sin comparación alguna, en ese instante lo comprendió, Valí no tenía oportunidad alguna contra el, está era una amenaza incluso más temible que la de los propios dragones celestiales.

-¿Esta bien Jonh-san? – Pregunto Gohan extrañado del comportamiento del hombre.

-Si estoy bien jejeje – Dijo Azazel con una falsa sonrisa, aún no paraba de temblar por el increíble poder del guerrero saiyajin.

El saiyajin se había percatado del poder inhumano de Azazel, comparado al de Rías el era peligroso, así que sólo estaba siguiendo el juego por si intentaba algo.

Así durante las siguientes horas comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, como los alimentos en oferta de los mini súper o los deportes, cosas que al saiyajin poco le importaban, pero por educación no le decía nada, pero este no sabía que todo era parte del plan de Azazel, quería aburrir al saiyajin para después preguntar cosas personales.

-Y dime Gohan-kun… [Azazel le sonríe]… ¿Tu entrenas artes marciales verdad? – Pregunta el ángel caído haciendo una gran apuesta para que no lo descubra, estas palabras parecieron tomar el interés del saiyajin.

-Si así es John-san, soy un artista marcial – Dijo el saiyajin.

-Ooh interesante, debes ser muy fuerte Gohan-kun – Dijo Azazel analizando hasta el más mínimo cambio en el estado de ánimo del saiyajin.

-No, aún me falta mucho, mi nivel no es tan alto jejeje – Dice Gohan con una sonrisa al estilo Son, Azazel sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de las habilidades del saiyajin, así qué había ideado un plan para saber sus habilidades.

Cuando terminaron de platicar sobre los estilos de lucha que existían y demás cosas sin importancia Gohan decide volver a su departamento.

-Bueno gracias por todo Gohan-kun, creo que seguiré contratando tus servicios – Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio.

-Claro John-san hasta luego – Dice el saiyajin despidiéndose del hombre y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su departamento.

Gohan caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta a su hogar cuando de repente siente unos ki malignos acercándose, se prepara para cualquier cosa, entonces se agacha rápidamente esquivando un tajo que le rozo su ropa, luego da un salto mortal hacia atrás y se pone en posición de combate.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Dijo Gohan con una mirada sería, no recibió respuesta.

-Se donde estás, es mejor salgas ahora, no se porque me quieres enfrentar si no te he hecho nada – Dijo el saiyajin mirando a un árbol que se encontraba a 10 metros de distancia.

-Ya veo, entonces puedes sentir las energías de tus enemigos – Dice una voz siniestra saliendo de entre los árboles, Gohan no se inmuta ante su presencia, frente a él un hombre lagarto lo miraba confiado.

-Que demonios eres y qué quieres – Dijo el saiyajin sin abandonar su postura de combate, el lagarto sonríe.

-Me dijeron que si te mato me perdonarán la vida, soy un demonio renegado, un extraño sujeto me prometió ayuda para escapar de los que me dan casa mi nombre es Gor, un demonio de clase media, elimine a mi rey y ahora me buscan – Dijo el reptil.

-Con que Gor, ¿Eh?... Bueno Gor pues no te dejare matarme, te daré la oportunidad de irte y no saldrás lastimado – Dijo el saiyajin abandonado su postura y dándole la espalda al demonio de clase media.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? – Dijo el reptil con cólera al ver que no valía la pena para el híbrido.

-No, simplemente no eres un reto para mi, si yo quisiera podría matarte ahora mismo, pero no lo haré porque no me has hecho nada – Dijo Gohan comenzando a caminar.

-Maldito canalla – El reptil desaparece de la vista del ojo humano y rompe la barrera del sonido, cuando estaba por darle un golpe al saiyajin está desaparece dejando una imagen residual.

-Donde estas – Dijo el reptil buscándolo por su aroma y su presencia, pero se le escapa el aire al recibir un poderoso gancho al estómago mandándolo a volar contra unos árboles rompiéndolos en proceso.

-Ya te lo dije jamás podrás ganarme, si no te vas ahora te mataré – Dijo el saiyajin con una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta fuerza? – Pregunto el lagarto recuperándose y escupiendo sangre por el golpe tan fuerte que recibió.

-Esa no es toda mi fuerza, ¿Quieres que te muestre mi verdadero poder? – Pregunto el saiyajin con una mirada que hizo temblar de miedo al demonio.

-Jajajaja…solo estas alardeando…no podrás matarme – Dijo el demonio lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, volviendo a romper la barrera del sonido y dando un golpe, pero su mano fue detenida como si nada, lo que había detrás de Gohan fue destruido.

-Te lo adverti… Aaaaah – Gohan eleva su poder un poco y lanza al demonio por los aires.

-Desaparece… Haaa – Gohan levanta su mano derecha y carga una esfera de ki con la potencia para destruir un edificio, lanzándola en contra del demonio.

-Maldita sea… Gahaaa – El demonio explota junto a la esfera de ki y es reducido a cenizas.

Luego de este pequeño contratiempo Gohan se dirige al club del ocultismo y dar el informe de la misión, junto al pequeño incidente, mientras a través de una bola de cristal las acciones del saiyajin fueron vistas por Azazel, el cual no podía despegar la vista del chico, la fuerza que utilizo era monstruosa, tanto como para acabar con ángeles caídos de bajo rango con suma facilidad, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue esa extraña energía que utilizo para matar al demonio, no era magia eso era seguro, debía investigar y saber que era.

-Gohan-kun… Que mas escondes – Dijo Azazel mientras veía caminar al saiyajin.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Rías estaba viendo la luna a través de la ventana cuando siente a Gohan acercándose a través de la puerta, está sonríe y espera a que toque la puerta.

*Toc*Toc* -Presidenta, ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto el saiyajin del otro lado.

-Adelante – Dijo ella, entonces Gohan pasa y se sienta en el sofa.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer contrato? – Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa.

-Bien, John-san es agradable pero… - Gohan intento decir que el hombre no era humano, pero no sabía cómo reaccionara Rías.

-¿Pero que? – Pregunta la líder del clan Gremory, el chico se arriesga y le contesta.

-¿John-san es humano? – Pregunto Gohan con una mirada sería.

-Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto su ama algo extrañada.

-Porque sentí una presencia por mucho superior a la de usted presidenta, temo que sea algo diferente, no era un demonio, pues no sentí una energía maligna emanando de el ni tampoco similar a usted, era diferente… - Dijo Gohan analizando su encuentro con John.

-Debe ser un ángel caído lo que sentiste, los Ángeles caídos no tienen un aura celestial o un poder demoníaco, tienen algo similar a ambos, ¿Te hizo algo? – Pregunto Rías preocupada.

-No, sólo platicamos nada más, pero algo extraño me pasó …

-¿Que cosa? – Pregunto preocupada Rias.

-Un demonio me atacó, me dijo que era un demonio renegado, se llamaba Gor, le di la oportunidad de irse, pero el insistió en atacarme para matarme, así que lo extermine, realmente no me gusta matar, sólo lo hago cuando es necesario – Dijo Gohan algo pensativo por el enfrentamiento con Gor.

-¿Gor?¿Tu destruiste a un demonio de clase media con facilidad? – Pregunto asombrada la dueña de Gohan, a lo que el saiyajin asiente.

-Si, me habías dicho que un demonio renegado debe ser eliminado o entregado a su dueño, como el me dijo que mató a rey no tuve más alternativa que eliminarlo – Dijo Gohan viendo a Rías seriamente.

-Si, no hay nada más deshonroso que un demonio mate a otro demonio de la misma familia – Dijo Rías bajando el rostro.

-Bueno creo que fue todo un éxito tu primer encargó, ya investigaré sobre ese ángel caído, pocos de ellos son más fuertes que un demonio de clase alta – En ese momento algo hizo clic en la cabeza del saiyajin.

-Oiga Presidenta ¿Podria explicarme eso de las clases demoníacas? – Pregunto el saiyajin con notable interés.

-¿Mmm?¿Acaso ya me dejarás reencarnarte en un demonio? – Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa.

-No, por ahora no jejeje, quiero saber los niveles en los que se encuentran los demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos – Dijo Gohan.

-Ya veo… "Es una pena" – Pensó Rías.

-Bueno, las clases de demonios que existen son :

Demonios de clase baja : Son los humanos que son reencarnados en demonios, son el nivel más débil de todos.

Demonios de clase media : Por lo general son caballeros los que están en este rango Kiba es un caballero

Demonios de clase alta : Son los líderes de un clan como por ejemplo yo, Rías Gremory.

Demonios de Súper Alta Clase : Son demonios con un poder mágico abrumador, aquí se encuentra Satán el demonio más poderoso.

Gohan veía a la presidenta escribiendo todo eso en un pizarrón y lo comprendió todo a la primera, cosa que sorprendió a Rías.

-Ya veo… ¿Usted en que nivel cree que me encuentro? – Pregunto Gohan

-Sinceramente no lo sé, no te podría decir con solo verlo, necesitaría que me demostrarás tu poder – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa.

-Ok, ¿Quiere que lo haga? - Pregunto el saiyajin.

-No, no es necesario – Dice Rías con una sonrisa.

Después de un plática entre maestra y discípulo el saiyajin se levanta y sale por la puerta.

-De acuerdo hasta mañana presidenta – Dice el saiyajin

-Hasta mañana – Dijo está despidiéndose.

Gohan camino por las oscuras noches de Kuoh, pensando en el ángel caído que había encontrado hace unas horas.

-Quien será… - Pensó el saiyajin.

-Bueno, por ahora no le tomaré mucha importancia, si intenta algo lo detendré como pueda – Dijo mientras caminaba.

Cuando llega a su departamento se desviste y luego se acuesta, no tenía el humor para cenar así que inmediatamente se durmió.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se levanta y se viste, se prepara un almuerzo como para 10 personas y se lo come rápidamente, luego toma una ducha y se va a la escuela, durante el camino se encuentra al trío pervertido, comienzan a caminar e Issei no paraba de hablar sobre que tenía una novia, cosa que alegraba al saiyajin, pues así dejaría de incordiarlo con temas sexuales.

-Y te lo dijo Gohan, Yuuma-chan es una preciosidad – Ese nombre le sonaba a Gohan, comenzó a recordar lo que hizo durante los últimos días y el rostro de la chica pelinegra aparece en su mente.

-Oye Issei-kun- El castaño voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Gohan? – Pregunta Issei feliz.

-¿Tu novia es Yuuma Amano? – Pregunta el saiyajin impaciente, esto sorprendió a Issei, pues no esperaba que sus amigos conocieran a su novia.

-Si, mi novia se llama así…¿Tu la conoces Gohan? – Pregunto Issei algo celoso.

-Si, la conocí hace dos días mientras iba caminando por ahí, chocamos y luego platicamos un rato jajaja – Dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza mientras reía al estilo Son, esto hizo que Issei se pusiera muy celoso.

-Gohan aunque seas mi amigo no permitiré que me quites a Yuma-chan, no sin pelear – Dijo Issei con una mirada decida, esto solo hizo que el saiyajin lo viera extraño.

-De que hablas Issei-kun, yo no te quitaré a tu novia, además… hay una chica que me llama la atención y no es ella jejeje – Dijo Gohan apenado, Issei suspiro aliviado.

-Menos mal, ya te iba a golpear la cara – Dijo Issei en broma.

-Jejeje… llegaremos tarde – Dijo Issei al ver su reloj, entonces los 4 amigos corren a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la Academia.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, un Gohan que siempre destacaba en todo lo que hacía, ya sean estudios, deportes o popularidad, estaba por encima de Kiba el príncipe, cuando las clases terminaron el saiyajin decide ir al club, donde lo esperaba Rías y Akeno.

-Ho…hola Akeno-san, ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo Gohan nervioso frente a la chica, por alguna razón estar junto a ella le causaba escalofríos, pues su mirada le transmitía lujuria.

-Hola Gohan-kun bien gracias jeje – Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa seductora.

-Bueno Gohan quiero que entregues estos tickets por favor, creo que ya es hora de darte un teléfono celular, así podremos comunicarnos mejor – Dijo Rías.

-Claro presidenta – Dice Gohan con una sonrisa, después de todo era la chica que lo había salvado y también la que le dio casa y la oportunidad de estudiar.

Después de que terminaran de hablar Gohan se hizo con un teléfono celular moderno y con 10000 tickets que tenía que entregar en un radio de 30 km, por lo que una vez salió de la escuela vio al frente y se preparó.

-"Bien, sólo necesitó dejar los tickets en las casas y lugares que el mapa me marqué con un punto rojo, será sencillo" – Pensó el saiyajin viendo al frente la calle y luego sonríe.

Gohan desaparece en un zumbido mientras se escuchó un estallido sónico, durante los siguientes 2 minutos el híbrido estuvo entregando tickets a los domicilios marcados en el mapa de su teléfono demoníaco, cuando hubo germinado volvió al club.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Rías estaba sorprendida, pues no pensó que terminaría tan rápido su encargo, miro incrédula los puntos en el celular del saiyajin y una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-Simplemente increíble, nadie ha terminado de entregar tan rápido los tickets en la historia de este clan, sin duda eres mi lindo peón – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa que hizo que el saiyajin se sonrojara.

-G…gracias por el alago jejeje – Dijo Gohan rascándose la mejilla.

Así terminaron de hablar y el saiyajin se despide de Rías, durante el camino ve a Issei en el puente hablando con una persona, el hijo de Goku no le tomó importancia y continuó caminando, cuando estuvo algo lejos ve que era Yuma-chan, esto hizo que Gohan sonriera, pues vio que Issei platicaba con su novia, todo un Casanova pensó, así que se retira del lugar y se dirige a su hogar.

 **Varios días después**

Los días habían pasando volando, Rías le había aumentado las tareas a Gohan para que así aumentará de rango en su clan, pero esto no le importaba mucho, pues sabía que el rango de Gohan superaba la clase alta con suma facilidad, pero no quería hacerlo oficial pues esto causaría un caos en todo el Inframundo, así se evitaría discusiones con su amiga y rival Sona Sitri.

Gohan ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuoh investigando las tiendas de libros y cosas de investigador que encontraba por ahí, cuando ve a Issei parado esperando a alguien, se le veía muy ansioso, pues no paraba de ver su teléfono y voltear a todos lados.

-Hola Issei-kun – Dice Gohan apareciendo por la izquierda del castaño, este voltea y luego de corroborar que no era a quien esperaba suspira en la decepción.

-Aaah sólo eres tú Gohan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?¿…No me digas que hoy tienes una cita? – Pregunto Issei con una sonrísa picarona, tomando desprevenido al saiyajin y poniéndolo extremadamente nervioso.

-No, no no no, simplemente era mi día libre y quería investigar las tiendas de libros es todo jejeje – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

-Ooh ya veo, será mejor que te consigas una novia o te dejare atr… - Issei voltea con el rostro iluminado, pues la voz de alguien que conocía había llegado.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar Issei-kun, lo que pasa es que tuve un contratie… - "Yuuma" no termino lo que iba a decir pues alguien inesperado había aparecido.

-Gohan-kun… - Dijo "Yuuma"

-Yuuma-san un gusto verte jejeje – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al estilo Son, esto hizo que la chica sintiera una punzada en su corazón.

-Hola Gohan-kun,¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo "Yuuma" sonriéndole al saiyajin e ignorando completamente a Issei.

-Bien, sólo pasaba por aquí cuando me tope con Iss… - Gohan voltea a ver a Issei, pero inmediatamente se congela al ver que el castaño le estaba dando una mirada asesina que lo puso nervioso.

-Bueno creo que yo sobró aquí, hasta luego – Grito Gohan alejándose a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¿Qué mosco le picó? – Pregunto "Yuuma" inocentemente.

-"Parece que capto el mensaje jajaja" – Sonrió victorioso el pervertido.

-"Tsch Gohan se aparece en el peor momento, pensé que me iba a descubrir, pero parece que ya se largo, perfecto así no interrumpirá" – Pensó Raynare con una sonrisa.

-Yuma-chan, ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunta Issei feliz al ver a su novia.

-¿Eh?...Ah si claro vamos jejeje – Dijo "Yuuma".

 **Algunas horas después**

Gohan había estado viendo las tiendas de libros que se encontraban frente a la estación del metro, le habían llamado la atención sobre todo los de literatura, compro la colección entera y se fue feliz caminado de vuelta a casa, cuando de repente siente que el ki de Issei comienza a descender de manera alarmante, Gohan no perdía de vista a sus amigos cuando de ki se trataba.

-¿Qué demonios? – Grito Gohan asustado al sentir que su amigo estaba muriendo, así que sin importar que estaba rodeado de gente desaparece en un zumbido, cosa que asusto a la gente pues el chico literalmente desapareció.

 **Parque**

 **Segundos antes**

Issei se encontraba tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, un enorme agujero en su estómago era visible, un gran charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo se comenzaba a formar, sentía como la vida se le escapaba a cada segundo, frente a él estaba lo que el creía era su novia Yuuma, pero ahora era diferente, tenía un aura más siniestra y una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro.

-Realmente me divertí Issei-kun, no te lo tomes personal, si quieres a alguien culpa a Dios por poner dentro de ti un sacred Gear, yo solo cumplí con algo que m... [Bum]… - Raynare fue mandada a volar contra la fuente, destrozándola en el acto.

*Tap* Gohan aparece frente a Issei, el cual sólo podía escuchar voces, ya que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para ver, Gohan se acerca rápidamente a Issei alarmado.

-Son Gohan el hijo de Son Goku, que ironía… Dijo Issei en un hijo de voz

-Oh no demonios, Issei resiste, te llevaré a un hospital, te pondrás bien – Dijo Gohan en shock, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sólo le quedaban unos segundos de vida al pobre castaño, este comenzó a cerrar sus ojos ignorando los gritos del saiyajin.

-Nooooooo – Gohan grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver como Issei moría, en ese momento una furia que jamás había experimentado desde la muerte de 16 se hizo presente.

-Aaaaaáaaaaah – El piso debajo de Gohan se hundió y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a crear remolinos que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso, el saiyajin aún tenía sus manos en el cuerpo del chico, cuando de repente un brillo verde inundo el lugar.

 **-AHORA… - GRITO DDRAIG.**

 **WELSH DRAGON BODY TRANSFER**

El poderoso dragón de Gales se transfiere al cuerpo del saiyajin, sabía que el mejor momento para hacerlo era en un momento de rabia, lográndolo y entrando a su cuerpo, Gohan ni se enteró porque continuaba elevando más y más su ki, el cráter bajo sus pies incremento de tamaño.

-Ghhhh que fue eso – Dijo Raynare aturdida mientras se reincorpora lentamente, cuando ve en dirección hacia donde debería estar el cuerpo de Issei el terror invade su cuerpo, frente a él estaba Gohan con una irá que le hizo temblar de sobre manera.

Entonces sucedió, Gohan volteo a verla con rabia, sus ojos eran diferentes, no había rastro alguno de ese amable chico que una vez conoció, frente a él estaba un guerrero cegado por la ira.

-No Gohan esper…Gahaaaa- Raynare no pudo terminar su frase, pues Gohan le clavó su brazo derecho en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndole vomitar sangre.

-Muere maldita – Gohan comienza a darle una paliza de la que Raynare no pudo ni reaccionar, pues el primer golpe la había noqueado, Gohan le dio un último golpe que la mandó a volar en contra de unos árboles.

-Haaaaaaaa – Gohan crea una esfera de ki de tamaño masivo y la lanza en contra de lo que quedaba de Raynare, destruyendo la mitad del parque en el proceso, Raynare queda inconsciente totalmente lastimada y al borde de la muerte en los límites del parque.

Cuando la rabia de Gohan se apacigua el saiyajin voltea en busca del cuerpo de Issei, una enorme impotencia se apodera de su cuerpo, se queda frente al cuerpo del chico durante algunos minutos, entonces lo recuerda, toma el cuerpo de Issei y desaparece en un zumbido, llegando de inmediato al club del ocultismo a velocidad luz, Rías se impacta al ver su puerta volar por los aires, Kiba y Koneko se ponen en posición de combate esperando la posible amenaza, pero nunca llega porque ya estaba adentro del cuarto.

-Presidenta por favor, se lo ruego, reviva a Issei – Dijo Gohan desesperado.

-Cálmate Gohan ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto en shock Rías.

-Un Ángel caído atacó y asesino a Issei, Yuuma-chan, debí haber sentido su ki, maldita sea... – Se culpó a si mismo Gohan.

-No fue tu culpa Gohan, no sabias que era un ángel caído, dime… ¿ Donde está ahora el ángel caído? – Pregunto Rías acercándose al castaño.

-La destruí – Dijo Gohan aún viendo a Issei.

-¿Enserio?... Bueno no me sorprende, tienes un poder suficiente para lograr eso… De acuerdo lo reviviré, ¿Pero estas consiente de que se convertirá en un demonio verdad? – Gohan asiente.

-Correcto… [Por el poder del clan Gremory, yo te concederé una nueva vida, desde ahora me servirás por toda la eternidad] – Un brilló rojizo cubre el cuerpo de Issei, la herida desaparece y el chico vuelve a respirar.

-Gracias presidenta… Prefiero que Issei no se vea involucrado en esto más… - Rías sonríe, Gohan se preocupa mucho por los seres vivos.

-De acuerdo, le borraré sus recuerdos y el no recordará nada de lo que ocurrió hoy – Dijo Rías.

-Gracias…

Así Gohan fue a dejar a Issei a su casa y luego se fue a su departamento, lo que hoy ocurrió fue algo que lo marco, por un error alguien había muerto.

-Definitivamente no dejare que vuelvan a dañar a mis seres queridos o amigos – Dijo Gohan mientras cenaba.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se levanta y hace su rutina diaria, cuando va camino a la escuela todo regresa a la normalidad, el trío pervertido continua sus actividades normalmente y nadie recuerda o menciona a Yuuma, esto alegro al saiyajin, llegando la noche el saiyajin fue a realizar un contrato a unos departamentos lujosos en un lugar alejado de ciudad, toca la puerta.

-Voy espera un momento-nyun – A Gohan se le eriza el vello de su cuerpo, se pone alerta, la puerta se abre y frente a Gohan aparece un hombre con vestido de chica mágica, parecía que el traje estuviera a punto de explotar por el cuerpo tan robusto.

-¿Usted…invoco…. Los servicios de la casa Gremory?…. – Dijo Gohan impactado.

-Si nyun, te llame demonio-san para que cumplas mi deseo nyun – Todas sus palabras terminaban en Nyun, esto hizo retroceder a Gohan.

-¿Y cual seria? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Quiero que hagas a Mil-tan una chica mágica – Esto hizo que Gohan se asustara más.

-¿Ya intento cambiar de dimensión? - Pregunto Gohan arrinconado.

-Este… - Así el saiyajin se pasó casi toda la noche viendo anime con el hombre extraño.

 **Día siguiente**

El saiyajin caminaba por las calles de Kuoh con una mirada siniestra, pues no había dormido nada y tenía una ojeras gigantes, las actividades del club fueron como siempre, entregar informe y esperar órdenes, esta vez no había podido realizar el contrato, así que fue regañado por Rías, pero también alabado.

Kiba se burló de el por haber intentado hacer un contrato con un tipo tan raro como el de anoche, esto hizo que Gohan se pusiera peor, el chico caminaba sin ver al frente, cuando de repente choca con algo, o más bien algo.

-Kyaaah – Escucho un grito de chica, entonces ve bajo el y ve que una monja estaba en el suelo, por acto reflejo escanea su ki y se relaja al ver que era humana y no tenía intenciones malignas.

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo dándole la mano a la hermana para que se levantará.

-Ouch, ooh… ¿Por qué sigo tropezándome?... Ah muchas gracias – Dijo la chica.

La chica miro a Gohan y este quedó maravillado por su belleza, tenía una belleza capaz de competir o sobrepasar a Número 18, la chica rubia de ojos verdes lo miro extrañada, pues este quedó congelado.

-Uhmmm…¿Estas bien?– Pregunto la chica.

-¿Eh? Si, no es nada jajaja – Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras reía algo nervioso.

-¿Estas de viaje? – Pregunto el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-No, no es eso, yo fui designada a la iglesia que se encuentra en esta ciudad, tu debes ser un residente de este lugar, un gusto conocerte – Dijo está con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo jejeje – Dijo el chico.

-Uhmm… estuve en problemas desde hace un buen rato… parece que las personas de aquí no me pueden entender, pues no hablo japonés, así que no podía comunicarme – Dijo la chica apenada.

-"Ya veo, ella es extranjera, al parecer al haber conseguido las habilidades de un demonio tengo la capacidad de comunicarme en cualquier idioma de este planeta, por eso podía entender lo que me decían las personas de otros continentes " – Pensó Gohan.

-Ehm yo se donde esta la iglesia – Dijo Gohan.

-¿De Verdad? Gracias, todo esto es gracias a Dios – Dijo la chica rezando.

Entonces Gohan nota que lleva un rosario en su pecho, esto por alguna razón le molesta durante unos segundos y luego el malestar desaparece.

Durante el camino a la iglesia ambos pasan por un parque, entonces ambos ven a un par de niños llorando, la chica se acerca y les acaricia la cabeza.

¿Estan bien? Los hombres no deberían llorar por heridas tan pequeñas como estas… - En ese momento la chica acerca sus manos a la herida de ambos niños y un extraño resplandor verde se hace presente, Gohan siente algo similar a la magia curativa de dende.

-"Eso debe ser magia como la que usan los demonios" – Pensó GOHAN, esto por alguna razón le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Ya está, sus heridas están citadas – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hermana – Dijeron ambos chicos y se fueron corriendo en busca de sus padres.

-Dijeron : Gracias hermana – Dijo Gohan.

-Ese poder es…

-Si es un poder para sanar, es un don que Dios me dio – Dijo está apretando sus manos contra su pecho mientras sonreía amargamente.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Gohan.

La plática termino ahí y ambos continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron a lo lejos una iglesia vieja, en realidad era la única iglesia que Gohan había visto en los alrededores, pues este conocía varias de diferentes partes del planeta, cuando se acercaron Gohan dio instintivamente un paso atrás, esto hizo que la chica lo viera preocupada.

-Mmm...¿Estas bien? – Pregunto chica.

-Eh si… Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya hasta luego… - Gohan sabía que los lugares sagrados eran territorio enemigo para los demonios, pero el no era un demonio, aunque eso no evitaba que sus sentidos se volvieran locos.

-Espera un momento por favor – Dijo la chica, Gohan hizo caso y se volteo.

-Me gustaría prepararte algo de te… - Dijo la chica amablemente.

-Pero… - Dijo Gohan tratando de excusarse.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Gohan rindiéndose, la chica sonríe victoriosa.

-Sigueme – Dijo la chica.

Ambos entraron al lugar y una sensación de inquietud invadió a Gohan, como si no fuera bienvenido ahí, parecía que las estatuas a su alrededor lo vigilarán y en efecto, sentía firmas de ki provenientes de dichas estatuas.

"No vengo a causar problemas, sólo vine a tomar el té con la chica, soy humano" – Les dijo telepáticamente a las estatuas.

"Eso no quita el hecho de que formas parte del clan Gremory" – Dijo una estatua.

"Solo fue contrato temporal, no pertenezco al clan, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, además que no soy una amenaza" – Dijo Gohan con una mirada sería, pues vio que una de las estatuas cargaba una lanza de luz.

"De acuerdo… te estaremos vigilando Son Gohan" – Dijo la voz, inmediatamente las firmas de energía desaparecieron.

-"Fuuu, eso estuvo cerca" – Pensó el híbrido mientras seguía a la chica.

Gohan estuvo esperando durante algunos minutos en una pequeña cocina dentro de la iglesia, ya no se sentía hostigado, así que se relajó, en ese momento la chica trae un par de tazas de té caliente y las pone en la pequeña mesa.

-Gracias – Dijo Gohan tomando su te y bebiendo un poco.

-Gracias por traerme Ehm…

-Son Gohan, pero puedes llamarme Gohan – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa al estilo Son.

-Mucho gusto Gohan-san, me llamó Asia Argento, pero puedes llamarme Asia – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Asia jejeje – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza.

Así estuvieron platicando de la llegada de Asia a Japón y su travesía por Kuoh, ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, Asia se sentía muy cómoda al lado del saiyajin, después de tomar el té ambos se dirigen a la puerta y se despiden.

-Definitivamente nos veremos después Asia – Dijo Gohan despidiéndose de su amiga.

-Claro, hasta luego Gohan-san – Dijo Asia despidiéndose.

 **En la noche**

Rias estaba realmente enfadada con Gohan, pues había osado pararse y entrar en territorio de Dios, cosa que ellos los demonios tenían estrictamente prohibido.

-Gohan aunque no seas un demonio eres parte del clan Gremory, por lo tanto los Ángeles intentarán atacarte si tienen la oportunidad – Gohan tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Pero presidenta, hablé con los Ángeles de las estatuas y ellos no me hicieron nada – Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Rías.

-¿Qué?¿Hablaste con los Ángeles?¿No te hicieron nada? – Preguntó Rías en busca de heridas.

-No, no te preocupes presidenta, no me hicieron nada, además Asia es buena chica – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa que sonroja a Rías.

-Como sea, tienes prohibido volver a la iglesia – Dijo Rías cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, obviamente celosa.

-Oh. Vaya terminaste de reprenderlo – Dijo una voz detrás de Gohan, este se voltea rápidamente y ve a Akeno sonriéndole como siempre.

-Hola Akeno-san – Dijo Gohan nervioso, por alguna razón siempre esa chica lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Ocurrió algo Akeno? – Pregunto Rías, el semblante de Akeno cambio totalmente.

-Si, tenemos una petición para eliminar a un demonio renegado – Dijo Akeno, entonces Gohan recuerda su enfrentamiento con Gor y se pone serio.

El clan Gremory se dirige hacia un edificio abandonado ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando están en la entrada Koneko y Gohan dicen al mismo tiempo lo mismo.

-Huele a sangre – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Koneko ve a Gohan, se dio cuenta que tenía un olfato sobrehumano capaz de competir con el suyo.

Cuando entraron Rías se pone al frente y luego encara a Gohan.

-Gohan quiero está vez no intervengas, sólo quédate parado y observa como pelean los demonios – Dijo Rías con un tono serio, Gohan asiente.

-Creo que es el momento de enseñarte la historia de los demonios Gohan-kun – Dijo Akeno.

-Hace mucho tiempo existirán 3 facciones que ya conoces la de los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y los demonios, estas facciones estuvieron en guerra durante milenios, las bajas que tenían se consideraban en miles, antes había 72 casas de demonios de raza pura, pero después de la guerra sólo quedaron 38, los demonios de clase alta perdían gran cantidad de tropas conforme avanzaba la guerra, así que se crearon las Evil Pieces, un juego de ajedrez del tipo occidental, con el cual los demonios de clase alta podían reencarnar seres humanos y añadirlos a sus tropas, creo que ya conoces nuestros títulos – El saiyajin asiente.

La presidenta continuó ahora

-Entonces cuando la guerra terminó se comenzaron a crear juegos para probar la fuerza entré los clanes de demonios, para ver qué pieza era la más fuerte, a estos juegos se les conocía como Rating Games.

-¿Cómo un torneo de artes marciales? – Pregunto Gohan.

-¿Torneo de las artes marciales? – Pregunto Kiba extrañado.

-Si, es un torneo que hay en mi mundo, se trata de probar la fuerza de distintos peleadores y ver quien es el más fuerte – Dice Gohan.

-Ya veo, es algo parecido, pero los Rating Games sirven para aumentar el status social de un demonio, así podrá subir en la escala que te mostré Gohan – Dijo Rías.

-Ok, ahora lo entiendo… ¿Ya han participado ustedes? – Pregunto Gohan.

-No, todavía no soy una demonio adulta y además necesito tener algunos requisitos para participar – Dijo Rías.

-Ya veo todo tiene senti… ¿Qué es eso? – Grito Gohan volteando en una dirección, todos lo imitan.

-¿Ooh? ¿Así que puedes detectar mi presencia? Interesante – Dijo una voz siniestra viniendo de la obscuridad.

Fuertes pisadas hacían temblar el lugar entero, el olor a sangre se intensificó, el cuerpo de una mujer flotando a 5 metros de alto hizo acto de presencia, Gohan observó la parte inferior del monstruo y vio que era una gigantesca serpiente con pies, sostenía una lanza con sus garras, Rías da un paso al frente.

-Demonio exiliado Viser, por órdenes del archiduque Gremory hemos venido a eliminarte – Dijo Rías con total seguridad.

-Eres lista niña, desgarraré tu cuerpo y lo teñiré del color de tu cabello – Dijo la abominación, Rías sonríe.

\- Viser habla con estilo. ¡Yuto!

-Si – Kiba aparece una espada y se lanza rápidamente en contra del demonio, la velocidad a la que se movía impresiono a Gohan, pues Gor un demonio de clase media no tenía esa velocidad.

-Gohan continuaré con la información… - Recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Los demonios que se convierten en caballeros tienen un aumento masivo en su velocidad – Y como Rías dijo Kiba aumentaba su velocidad rápidamente, Gohan podía seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con relativa facilidad, esto llamo la atención de Rias, pues el día que llegó mostro una velocidad inferior a la de Yuto, por eso estaba impresionada de que pudiera seguir sus movimientos.

De repente Kiba tuvo un incremento feroz de velocidad, superando el Mach 30 y desapareciendo de la vista de todos, el único que veía todos sus movimientos era Gohan, Kiba se percató de esto, entonces de un solo Tajo corto los brazos del demonio.

-Ghaaaaaaaa – Pego un grito Viser al ser cartados sus brazos.

-Ese es el poder de Yuto. Velocidad que no puedes seguir con tus ojos y la espada de un profesional, al combinarlos obtienes al caballero más fuerte – Dijo Akeno.

-La siguiente es la torre Koneko-chan. Las habilidades de la torre son…

El demonio intento aplastarla, pero Koneko toma su pata y la comienza a hacer girar en el aire, luego la manda a volar contra el muro del lugar, Rias sonríe.

-Control total de la fuerza física y una resistencia abismal – Dijo Rías.

-Por último Akeno – Dijo Rías.

La chica comienza a acercarse al cuerpo dañado del monstruo, una sonrisa perversa se asoma en el rostro de Akeno, esto puso nervioso al saiyajin.

-Akeno es la reina. Tiene la fuerza de las demás piezas, es la persona más fuerte a parte de mi – Dijo Rías, pero el saiyajin no apartaba la vista del combate

-Oh cielos, parece que todavía tienes algo de energía… ¿Entonces que tal esto? – Dijo con una voz aterradora, mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo y una gran cantidad de rayos eran lanzados en contra del demonio, quemándolo y dañándolo.

-Además ella… es una completa sádica – Dijo Rías, Gohan se paraliza al escuchar eso.

Durante los siguientes 10 minutos los rayos de Akeno continuaron el ataque, dejando al demonio al borde la muerte, luego Rías se acerca y el demonio levanta su rostro.

-¿Ultimas palabras? – Pregunto Rías.

-Matame – Fue lo único que dijo Viser.

-¿Es asi?...Entonces desaparece – Una esfera rojiza se lanza en contra del demonio, envolviéndolo y destruyéndolo sin dejar rastro.

-Así pelean los demonios Gohan – Dijo Rías.

Gohan no podía creer la sangre fría con la que Rías mato a la demonio renegado.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Dragón Ball Z o High School DxD son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

Hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin subir este fic, lo siento si no pude subir este capítulo en el tiempo acordado, pero no tenía las ideas necesarias para continuarlo, pues actualmente estoy leyendo las novelas, y es más material para explorar, sin más continuemos

-ZONA DE RESPUESTAS-

 **Dark-zero-0000 :** Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD :** Gracias por el apoyo amigo(a).

 **Capítulo 3**

Gohan continuaba sin poder creer la facilidad con la que Rías había matado a esa demonio renegado, vio en sus ojos un brillo que no mostraba ninguna compasión en ellos, esto le trajo mala espina al saiyajin.

-Bueno eso es todo, buen trabajo chicos – Dijo Rías a su séquito.

Gohan entonces recordó sobre sus piezas del mal, vio que a él le había tocado ser el más débil pero al mismo tiempo el más fuerte, sólo que ellos no conocían su verdadero poder.

-Presidenta… - La chica voltea a ver al pelinegro.

-¿Qué ocurre Gohan? – Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa.

-Usted no tiene ningún remordimiento al matar a un ser vivo? – Pregunto el híbrido sintiendo algo de lástima por lo acontecido hace unos instantes, Rías trago saliva.

-No, nosotros los demonios no tenemos piedad de nuestros enemigos – Dijo está con una mirada seria, está sabía que el saiyajin estaba en total desacuerdo con su forma de pensar.

-Ya veo… - Fue lo único que dijo y este se retira del lugar, ignorando al clan Grèmory.

-Presidenta lo detenemos? – Pregunto Kiba.

-No, el debe aceptar la realidad de este mundo, no todo se puede resolver con palabras – Dijo la heredera del clan Grèmory.

Dicho eso Rías y su séquito desaparecen del lugar con su círculo mágico, mientras que el saiyajin caminaba de vuelta a su departamento.

Durante los siguientes días Gohan había estado limitándose a cumplir su deber como hacer entregas de tickets e invocaciones, como no podía usar el portal mágico al no poder usar magia, tenía que ir a los encuentros usando su velocidad.

En estos momentos estaba camino a una invocación, así que se dio prisa para acabar esa orden, cuando llegó al lugar de la invocación pudo ver que las luces estaban apagadas.

-"Huele a sangre" – Pensó el saiyajin poniéndose serió.

Así que sin pensarlo entra dentro del hogar, notando un silenció extremo en el ambiente.

-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Soy un demonio de la casa Grèmory… - Dijo Gohan observando todo el lugar, conforme avanzaba el olor a muerte se intensificaba.

Cuando el chico entro a una habitación este quedó horrorizado, frente a él estaba el cadáver de un hombre, este estaba clavado en la pared, la sangre del mismo estaba regada por toda la habitación, creando una imagen de lo más bizarra.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí? – Dijo Gohan nervioso, luego vio un mensaje escrito en sangre arriba del cuerpo.

"¡Castigo para aquellos que hicieron malas acciones! Sólo tomó prestada la oración de alguien" – Fue lo que el mensaje decía, Gohan estaba asqueado.

-Bien,bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?¿Si no es más que un demonio? – Dijo alguien detrás de Gohan, este se voltea y ve a un chico de cabello plateado y rasgos extranjeros, vestía como sacerdote y no aparentaba tener más años que Gohan, este le sonrió en cuanto le vio.

Gohan se puso nervioso al sentir el ki del adolescente, pues su aura instintivamente le hizo retroceder, entonces las palabras de Rías llegaron a su mente.

-"No te involucres con gente de la iglesia, sobretodo con los exorcistas, aunque seas poderoso y aún seas humano tus habilidades como demonio pueden jugar en tu contra, ten cuidado Gohan" – Fueron las palabras que Rías le dio.

"Soy un sacerdote, un chico sacerdote. Corto demonios mientras canto lalalala" – Cantaba el sacerdote mientras reía como loco.

-"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?" – Pensó el saiyajin con una gota de sudor.

-Mi nombre es Freed Sellzan, pertenezco a cierto grupo de exorcismo, por favor no te presentes, no quiero tener grabado en mi mente información de un demonio el cual va a morir. Oh pero descuida, pretendo matarte rápidamente, así sentirás dolor al inicio, pero luego un eterno placer – Dijo Freed.

-Tu mataste a esta persona? – Dijo Gohan con una mirada seria.

-Si, yo lo maté, era un criminal que hizo un pacto con demonios, así que tuve que matarlo… - Dijo el padre cruzado de brazos en la decepción.

-¿Y sólo por eso lo mataste? ¡Gente como tú me enferma! – Dijo Gohan comenzando a expulsar un poco de su ki por la ira que comenzaba a incrementar en su ser.

-¿Ah?¿Que carajo es eso? Jajajaja un demonio me está regañando – Dijo el padre riendo a carcajadas, esto hizo enojar más a Gohan.

-Un demonio no llegaría así de lejos – Dijo Gohan.

-¿Eh?¿De que estás hablando? Los demonios son basura… ¿Lo sabías no?, pero no te preocupes te mataré pronto. ¿Es increíble no? Jajajaja… - Gohan esbozo una sonrisa que sorprendió al padre.

-Inténtalo si puedes escoria – Dijo Gohan confiado.

-Oh vaya, un valiente que quiere morir, bueno entonces cumpliré tu deseo – Dijo el padre lanzándose al ataqué, Gohan lo veía confiado pues pensó que este no traía nada.

Grave error, pues cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia el padre saco un sable de luz que hizo que el cuerpo de Gohan temblara y diera un paso atrás, el padre sonrió al ver esto y rápidamente dio un tajo descendente.

-Gaaah – Grito Gohan al sentir como su cuerpo ardia, el padre había logrado herirlo pues lo había tomado por sorpresa.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida que el padre le había hecho a Gohan en el pecho, está le ardía como el demonio.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué tal se siente mi sable de luz? Las preciosas espadas que hacemos los exorcistas, ¿Dónde quedó esa valentía tuya? jajajaja – Dijo el padre sonriéndole a Gohan con superioridad.

"La luz es venenosa para los demonios, pero para un humano como yo… Está no significa nada" – Pensó el saiyajin inmediatamente que el dolor desaparecía, esto sorprendió al padre.

-Maldito… ¿Que no eres un demonio? – Pregunto el padre nervioso, Gohan se levantó y luego lo encaró con la misma sonrisa.

-No, soy un humano… - Dijo Gohan sonriéndole sarcásticamente, le estaba dando la misma sonrisa que le dio a Súper Buu.

-Eso es imposible, si fueras un humano no mostrarías repulsión a la luz – Dijo el padre algo nervioso, esto solo aumento la sonrisa de Gohan.

-Oh, ¿Enserio?¿Entonces porque no lo compruebas tu mismo? – Dijo el saiyajin.

-Muere demonio, conviértete en polvo y desaparece – Dijo este blandiendo su espada y corriendo en contra del híbrido, este lo esperaba para detener el golpe.

-Detente por favor – Escucho una voz familiar detrás de él, así que ambos adolescentes se detienen y buscan el origen de esa voz.

-Asia – Dijo Gohan con voz débil.

-Oh, pero si solo es mi asistente Asia… ¿Ya terminaste de poner la barrera?

-No.. ¡No! - Grito Asia horrorizada.

-Oh si, gracias por el adorable grito, ¿Esta es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver de esta forma verdad Asia-chan?, entonces observa con cuidado, este es el destino de los humanos que son hipnotizados por demonios.

-No, no…

Entonces Asia mira a Gohan y está queda en shock al reconocerlo.

-Padre Freed… esa persona…

-¿Persona? No no, esta mierda de aquí es un demonio jajaja ¿Qué estas malentendiendo? – Dijo Freed riendo fuertemente.

-Gohan-san es un demonio? – Pregunto Asia en shock por haber descubierto la verdad.

-¿Qué, que? ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Qué es esto, el amor prohibido entre una hermana y un demonio? Jajaja – Se hecho a reír el padre.

-No no, Asia yo soy humano – Dijo este tratando de excusarse.

-Jajajaja patética excusa de un demonio reencarnado, los humanos y los demonios no pueden coexistir, especialmente los humanos que son de la iglesia, Asia y yo somos de un grupo herético que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles caídos.

Estas palabras hicieron que Gohan entrara en estado de shock, pues la sola mención de los Ángeles caídos hizo que las escenas que ocurrieron durante ese domingo vinieran a su mente, como Issei fue asesinado por Yuuma-chan, esto hizo que su ira comenzará a incrementar.

-No es verdad, hay incluso buenas personas entre los demonios – Dijo Asia tratando de defender a Gohan sin éxito, pues sólo hacia enfadar más a Freed.

-No los hay tarada – Dijo el padre.

-Si, si los hay, Gohan-san es una buena persona, incluso aunque sea un demonio eso no cambiará mi forma de pensar. ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable! Dios no perdonará actos como estos -Dijo Asia enojada.

-kya – Grito Asia al recibir un golpe por parte de Freed.

-Asia – Dijo Gohan acercándose a la rubia, viendo que tenía un moretón en su rostro, esto enfureció más al saiyajin.

-El Ángel caído insistió en que no te matara. Podría violarte jajajaja, pero primero tengo que matar a esa basura de aquí.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Dijo Gohan cambiando totalmente su mirada, ahora la furia sólo se veía en sus ojos ónix.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? – Dijo Freed sorprendido y luego se hecha a reír.

-Jajaja si no pudiste ni esquivar mi espada y crees que me vence… Gahaaa – Freed escupió sangre violentamente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, lentamente baja la mirada y se aterra al ver el puño del saiyajin clavado en la boca de su estómago.

-Maldito… Gaahaaa – Volvió a escupir sangre pues había recibido un poderoso derechazo que lo mando a volar en contra del muro que estaba detrás de ellos.

Asia estaba en shock, pues el chico que había conocido hace unos días le estaba dando una paliza al exorcista más fuerte de su iglesia.

-Lárgate maldita escoria, si no te vas en los próximos 10 segundos juro que te mata… - Gohan no termino de decir su frase pues una energía que el conocía muy bien se proyecto en medio de la habitación y comenzó a tomar forma de un círculo mágico y el pelinegro sabia de que era.

-Chicos – Dijo el saiyajin mirando a los integrantes del club del ocultismo.

-Gohan-kun vinimos a ayudar – Dijo Kiba poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Fiu, el grupo de demonios viene a rescatar a su pequeña rata – Dijo el exorcista levantándose lentamente del suelo.

-Debo admitir que ese golpe me dolió, pero no creas que me vencerás sólo por eso – Dijo el exorcista recuperando su postura de combate y sonriendole al clan Grèmory, mientras se lanzaba al ataqué.

Ambas espadas chocaron, metal contra metal, el sacerdote saco su lengua mientras sonreía macabramente.

-No te permitiremos tocar ni un solo pelo de Gohan-kun, el es un miembro de nuestro clan – Dijo el rubio con una mirada seria.

-Jajajaja, ¿Vaya, con que están en ese tipo de relación?

-Que boca tan vulgar… Oh, será por eso que eres un exorcista exiliado…¿Verdad?

-Si soy vulgar, por eso me exiliaron, por mi que se pudra el vaticano. Mientras pueda cortar demonios por mi esta bien… - Dijo Freed aumentando la ferocidad de sus ataques, Gohan estaba por intervenir pero Akeno lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres de la clase con la que es más nociva lidiar… Sólo vives para matar demonios, eres peligroso – Dijo Kiba con una mirada serena.

Akeno miraba con furia a Freed, este noto su mirada y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Si, esa mirada detona tus intenciones de asesinarme… Ah, eso me excita, puedo sentir ese instinto asesino en ti mujer – Dijo el padre mientras daba un paso atrás y miraba a Akeno.

-Entonces desaparece – Dijo una voz apareciendo detrás del saiyajin, este sintió un trago amargo al ver a Rías.

-¿Estas bien Gohan? – Pregunto Rías al ver el corte en el pecho del saiyajin.

-Si estoy bien, no siento mucho dolor – Esto llamo la atención de Freed, pues el sabia que la luz era veneno para los demonios.

-¿Entonces ese maldito es humano? – Pregunto Freed a la pelirroja, está sonrie.

-Por supuesto, el no es un demonio – Esto dejo en shock a Freed y también a Asia.

-Gohan-san si es humano? – Pregunto Asia sorprendida.

-Si Asia soy humano – Dijo Gohan dándole una sonrisa a la chica, esto hizo que se ruborizara, Rías se puso celosa.

-No perdonaré a escorias como tú que están tras mis posesiones personales – Dijo Rías mientras creaba una esfera roja en su mano derecha, lanzándola contra el padre, esto tomó por sorpresa a los humanos.

Así que Gohan usando su súper velocidad aparece frente a Freed y le da otro derechazo que lo saca de la trayectoria del ataque, luego usando un kiai desvanece el poder de la destrucción, sorprendiendo a los miembros de su clan.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Gohan? – Preguntó Rías enfadada por la rebeldía de su siervo.

-Ya le dije que no tolero lo que hace presidenta, hay más formas de salir de una situación además de matar – Dijo el saiyajin dándole una mirada fría a su rey, está sintió un escalofrío por la mirada tan gélida que le dio su peón.

Cuando Rías estaba por responderle a Gohan, Akeno detecta algo y se pone nerviosa.

-Rías los Ángeles caídos se aproximan – Dijo la chica de mirada sensual, estas palabras aumentaron la ira de Gohan.

-Con que los ángeles caídos se acercan – Dijo Gohan aumentando levemente su ki, recordando lo que le hizo a Issei Yuuma.

-Cálmate Gohan-kun, incluso tu no podrás con todos – Dijo Akeno

-Es hora de irnos – Dijo Rías preparando el portal de teletransportacion.

-¿Y Asia? -Preguntó Gohan alarmado al ver que un portal se abría bajo sus pies.

-Sólo los miembros de mi clan pueden usar el círculo mágico – Dijo la pelirroja, todos comenzaron a desaparecer del lugar.

Gohan y Asia cruzaron miradas, está le sonrió débilmente, estaba claro que le entristecía que se fuera, Gohan trago saliva, sabía que lo que iba a hacer a continuación le aseguraría la enemistad de Rías.

-NO LA ABANDONARÉ – Dijo Gohan destruyendo el círculo mágico por la expulsión de su ki, todos quedaron en shock al ver ese acto.

-Son Gohan, ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer a tu ama? – Pregunto Rías furiosa.

-Porque mi deber es proteger a los humanos, si se meten en mi camino los quitaré del mismo – Dijo Gohan aumentando su ki, los demonios se asustaron al sentir esa presencia tan gigantesca.

-Oh vaya qué tenemos aq… - Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Gohan reconocía muy bien esa voz, así que en un ataqué de ira expulso más poder, el piso debajo de él se hundió, lentamente se giró y encaró a una pelinegra que estaba aterrada.

-¿Tu de nuevo? – Pregunto Raynare aterrada al ver al saiyajin, este simplemente la veía con ira, entonces la chica se toca su estómago aún recordando el dolor recibido por ese golpe que casi la mata.

-Creí haberte matado – Dijo Gohan

-Yo… yo… yo no moriré aquí – Dijo la pelinegra aterrada mientras tomaba por los brazos a Asia y alzaba el vuelo a gran velocidad.

-KYAAAH -Grito Asia desesperada.

-Asia… No te dejaré escapar – Grito Gohan mientras alzaba el vuelo y perseguía a la pelinegra.

-¿Puede volar? – Pregunto Kiba sorprendido.

-Al parecer si – Dijo Akeno.

-¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Koneko mientras le aplicaba una llave a Freed para evitar que escapara, Rías veía como Gohan se iba en busca de la rubia y la ángel caído.

Raynare se aterro más al ver que el saiyajin la perseguía, cuando Gohan estaba a unos centimetros de atrapar a Raynare esta sonríe y usando un portal desaparece en la noche, dejando en shock al saiyajin.

-¡No me jodas! – Grito Gohan buscando el ki de ambas chicas por todo el planeta si éxito alguno, entonces con la furia aún en su ser baja de nuevo a la casa y toma del cuello de su camisa a Freed.

-¿A dónde se fue el Ángel caído? – Grito Gohan enfadado.

-Jajaja… ¿ Y crees que te lo diré? – Dijo Freed mientras le escupía sangre a la cara de Gohan.

-Raaah – Grito Gohan mientras le daba una paliza a Freed, luego lo deja inconsiente en el piso y se va volando del lugar volviendo a ignorar al clan Grèmory.

*Tap* Gohan aterrizó en la iglesia, abriéndo la puerta de una patada, comienza a escanear las energías que estaban a su alrededor, viendo que no había rastro de Asia se va volando nuevamente.

 **Iglesia**

Raynare suspiro al sentir como la energía de Gohan desaparecía del lugar, luego ve a Asia y se enoja, golpeándola.

-Kyah – Grito Asia

-¿Cómo se te ocurre encontrarte con ese asesino? – Dijo Raynare tratando de engañar a Asia.

-¿Asesino?

-Si, el es un asesino, mato a muchos Ángeles caídos – Dijo está nerviosa.

-Eso es imposible – Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?¿Porque? – Dijo la ángel caído enojada.

-Porque el dijo que no mataba a las personas – Dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

-Tsch como sea, no saldrás de aquí hasta mañana – Dijo Raynare saliendo del cuarto, dejando a una Asia muy triste.

Raynare camino por los lugares que eran seguros en la iglesia, habían puesto barreras para que no pudieran sentir sus energías personas del exterior, así no correrían ningún peligro, cuando llegaron profanaron esa iglesia y fue abandonada por Dios, está estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues sintió un sacred gear dentro del pelinegro, le causaba la misma sensación que ese castaño al que había asesinado.

-No se porque pero siento como si el sacred gear de ese mocoso se hubiera transferido a ese maldito monstruo - Ella sabía cuál podría ser ese temible sacred gear, si era verdad una amenaza inimaginable estaba presente, Azazel y Rías estaban al tanto del Longinus que Gohan poseía.

 **Grigori**

Azazel había presenciado todo lo que su subordinada había causado, también estaba consiente del poder que Gohan poseía, sonrió al ver una de sus nuevas habilidades.

-¿Con que puede volar eh? Ínteresante… - Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

 **Con gohan**

Este busco a Asia durante horas sin descanso alguno, no logrando encontrarla se fue a su departamento y se durmió, estaba de mal humor.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se levantó sin ánimos de ir a la escuela, pues no pudo salvar a su amiga de las garras de Yuuma, esto lo hacía enfurecerse por dentro, así que se vistió con su ropa urbana y salió un rato a caminar, Rías le había dado el permiso de faltar al club pues entendía cuán molesto estaba el chico, además que no quería que este se apartara de su lado, más sabiendo lo que el podría guardar en su interior.

 **Tarde**

Gohan estaba sentado en una banca en le parque, viendo pasar a la gente, ellos se veían tan felices, entonces comenzó a recordar a su familia y no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

-Maldicion… Si no fuera por ese maldito de Buu nada de esto estaría ocurriendo – Dijo Gohan apretando los puños, el en verdad extrañaba a su familia.

 **Ddraig**

El dragón emperador rojo tenía acceso a las memorias del saiyajin, así que había presenciado todas y cada una de sus monstruosas batallas, topándose con la realidad de que su nuevo compañero tenía un poder sin comparación alguna, el poder que el sentía no era ni la más pequeña parte de su verdadero poder.

-Realmente tome una buena decisión al transferirme de portador antes de que la selección comenzará – Dijo Ddraig.

 **Parque**

Gohan continuó observando a la gente, cuando de repente siente un ki familiar para el, así que gira rápidamente su rostro en dicha dirección, ve un brillo dorado, abre grande los ojos al ver que era Asia, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante varios segundos.

-Asia – Dijo Gohan levantándose de la banca, aún tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gohan-san estas llorando – Dijo señalando a las lagrimas en el rostro del saiyajin, esto sorprendió a Asia, pues no pensó que un chico tan poderoso como Gohan tuviera algo por lo cual llorar.

El saiyajin se sonrojo y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, no quería que nadie se enterará de su situación, el quería que Asia lo viera como un chico típico de preparatoria, pero con lo de ayer eso sería imposible.

-Estas bien? ¿El Ángel caído te hizo algo? – Preguntó Gohan comenzando a inspeccionar a Asia de arriba abajo, esto la sonrojo, pues el saiyajin estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, este al darse cuenta de lo que hacía dio unos pasos atrás.

-Oh, lo siento, es que quería si ver si no te habían lastimado jejeje – Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien Gohan-san – Dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa sincera al saiyajin.

-Ya veo… Oye quieres comer algo? – Está lo veía sorprendida.

Así los chicos fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida, cuando llegaron y fueron a ordenar, Gohan quedó estupefacto, pues Asia estaba confundida frente a la caja registradora, el saiyajin recordó que Asia no era japonesa y por ende no podía ordenar nada, incluso el empleado estaba en problemas.

-Disculpe, ella tomará lo mismo que yo jejeje – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Muy bien - Dijo el empleado tomando sus órdenes, mientras que Asia estaba sorprendida al ver al saiyajin ayudarla de nuevo.

-Mooh. Ni siquiera puedo comprar una hamburguesa – Dijo Asia inflando los cachetes cómicamente, esto hizo que una sonrisa se pintará en el rostro del saiyajin.

-Bueno, primero debes acostumbrarte al japonés – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué hacías en el parque? – Asia se sorprende y busca una excusa, el saiyajin noto el cambio en el humor de la chica.

-Ah, es que era mi día libre, así que decidí dar una vuelta jejeje – Dijo Asia.

Gohan comenzó a comer su hamburguesa con rapidez, el apetito saiyajin se hizo presente, todos los comensales dejaron de ver a Asia y vieron como el saiyajin devoraba hamburguesa tras hamburguesa, estos se preguntaban como podía comer tanto y no estar gordo, todo lo contrario, era tremendamente musculoso, algunas mujeres maldijeron al ver a Asia con el saiyajin.

El saiyajin noto las miradas de la gente y vio que estaba comiendo muy rápido, así que se calmó y sólo dio una sonrisa nerviosa por la escena que estaba formando.

-"¿Ni siquiera sabe como comer una hamburguesa? – Se pregunto Gohan al ver que la chica veia raro a la comida.

-Asia debes comerla de esta manera – Dijo Gohan desenvolviendo el papel que protegía la hamburguesa y dándole una mordida , Asia lo vio maravillada y repitió el proceso pero dándole una mordida más pequeña.

-Increíble, está hamburguesa es muy deliciosa Gohan-san – Dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa al híbrido.

Este se sonrojo por la sonrisa que la chica le regaló, entonces sonríe al estilo son, Gohan quería preguntarle cómo había escapado de la angel caído, pues se notaba que no era su día libre, se le notaba en los ojos una profunda tristeza tras una sonrisa al igual que el.

-Asia, ¿Qué es lo que regularmente comes? – Preguntó Gohan curioso.

-En su mayoría pan y sopa, también un poco de ensalada y pasta – Dijo Asia pensativa.

-"¿Esta chica enserio come tan poco?" – Se preguntó el saiyajin

-Tomate tu tiempo para terminar tu comida – Dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Si – Dijo Asia

-Ahora que terminamos de comer, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el centro de juegos? – Pregunto Gohan entusiasmado.

-Si – Dijo está sonrojada.

Así que ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la zona de juegos, a Gohan no le llamaban mucho la atención este tipo de cosas, pero lo que fuera para que Asia la pasara bien, así que la invitó a todo tipo de juegos, cuando estaban por salir la perdió de vista durante un segundo, cuando la encontró vio que estaba frente al juego de la garra con el rostro sobre el cristal viendo unos peluches, Gohan sonríe al ver la escena.

-Asia, ¿Hay algo que quieras? – Pregunto Gohan acercándose.

-Gyah, ehm… no, no es nada – Dijo volteando la mirada avergonzada.

Gohan se acercó a ver los peluches que había y pudo notar que eran muñecos de Rache-kun, entonces vio a la chica y sonrió.

-Asia… ¿Te gusta Rache-kun? – Pregunto Gohan.

-¿Eh?... Bu…bueno yo… - Ella se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza para luego asentir lentamente, este gesto hizo que Gohan sonriera.

\- De acuerdo te conseguiré uno - Dijo el saiyajin tomando una moneda e insertándola.

Durante los siguientes 12 intentos Gohan no pudo sacarlo, Asia parecía triste, así que ya estando molesto, Gohan usa su telekinesis y hace que la garra no suelte el muñeco hasta que está fuera de la máquina.

-Toma – Dijo Gohan dándole el muñeco a Asia, está lo recibe y lo abraza con los ojos iluminados.

-Muchas gracias Gohan-san, cuidaré mucho de él – Dijo está sonriéndole al saiyajin.

 **Grigori**

Azazel veía la escena que estaba en su bola de cristal, este sonríe al ver que el chico había conseguido ayudar a la monja, además que sus lazos con el clan Grèmory se estaban debilitando, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro, la insubordinación de Raynare la dejaría pasar por esta vez.

 **Con Gohan**

-Si quieres luego te puedo conseguir más jejeje – Dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza.

-No. Éste peluche representa el maravilloso dia que tuve contigo, ya qué hoy es el único día que me pude encontrar contigo – Dijo la chica con notable tristeza en sus palabras, Gohan no sabía porque estás palabras le transmitían un sentimiento de preocupación, como si este fuera el último día en el que volvería a ver a la rubia.

-Bueno Asia, vamos a divertirnos lo que resta del día – Dijo el saiyajin tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a los distintos juegos que había en el lugar.

Ambos se divirtieron como nunca en su vida, así que cuando terminaron salieron del distrito comercial y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo en específico, Gohan se estiró y sintió una leve molestia en su pecho, Asia se acercó a él.

-¿Es la herida de ayer verdad? – Pregunto Asia triste.

-Si jejeje pero no es nada, no te preocupes – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole a la monja, Gohan no quería ver a Rías ese día, así que simplemente se puso una venda sobre la herida causada por la espada de luz del padre Freed.

-Déjame curarte Gohan-san – Dijo Asia acercándose más.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Gohan rindiéndose.

Asia puso sus manos en el pecho del saiyajin y comenzó a aplicar la curación, en ese momento Gohan sintió una calidez sin igual, era como si el ki de Asia entrara en el suyo y le transmitía una sensación increíble de paz.

-Ya está – Dijo Asia retrocediendo para que el saiyajin se levantará.

-Esto es increíble – Dijo Gohan al sentirse al 100% nuevamente.

-Gracias Asia – Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Tu poder es increíble Asia – Dijo Gohan

-Gracias… - Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Gohan-san, ¿Te puedo contar una historia? – Pregunto la chica triste mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Claro – Dijo Gohan poniéndose serió.

-Hace mucho tiempo una niña fue abandonada por sus padres en una iglesia de un pueblo pequeño en Europa, ella creció como una monja, a la edad de 8 años un perrito moribundo se acercó a la iglesia, entonces ella rezo con todas sus fuerzas y ocurrió un milagro, el perrito se salvó y ella fue apodada como "La santa Doncella".

-Así que ella fue llevada a una iglesia muy grande donde viajeros de todo el mundo iban a ser curados por las plegarias de la chica, ella no estaba enfadada con la iglesia porque la usarán, de hecho estaba feliz porque su poder era de utilidad, pero un día ella encontró a un hombre herido, así que ella lo curo y después de eso ella fue llamada bruja, pues la persona a la que había curado era un demonio – Esto sorprendió a Gohan.

-Así que fue tratada como una hereje y fue echada de la iglesia, ella vagó durante mucho tiempo, ella fue abandonada por Dios, no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a defenderla, pero ella no abandono a Dios y continuó rezando en silencio – Asia comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Ella lo único que quería era un amigo con el cual conversar… Ya no quiere estar sola… quiere tener un amigo… ir a comprar flores y libros… - Asia de derrumbó en llanto frente al saiyajin, esto le rompió el corazón a este, pues vio que su sufrimiento era una pequeñez comparado a lo que Asia estaba sufriendo durante toda su vida.

Gohan se quedó estático viendo llorar a la rubia, entonces recordó toda su vida, los momentos tristes y también los buenos, las lágrimas también brotaron en su rostro, así que por acto reflejo abrazo a Asia, está abrió los ojos como platos, pues no podía creer lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo.

-Te prometo que jamás volverás a estar sola, yo te protegeré con mi vida, soy tu amigo y que hayas curado a un demonio no va a cambiar mi forma de pensar, te enseñaré a hablar japonés y también te llevaré a comprar flores y libros, además te presentare a mis amigos – Le Dijo Gohan en el oído, está aún estaba en shock por las palabras que Gohan le dio, así que después del shock correspondió al abrazo mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

-Gracias Gohan-san – Dijo Asia feliz.

-Eso será imposible – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Gohan abre los ojos y siente un ki extremadamente familiar, así que se separa de Asia y se pone delante de ella, frente a ellos estaba Raynare.

-Yuuma-san – Dijo Gohan comenzando a incrementar su furia, mientras que la pelinegra se armó de valor para encarar al saiyajin, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero tal vez podría conseguir atrapar a Asia.

-Raynare-sama – Dijo Asia asustada.

-Gohan, ¿Podrías devolverme a Asia? Ella es de mi pertenencia personal – Dijo Raynare sudando frío.

-No, no volveré a esa iglesia donde les gusta asesinar personas, además… ustedes me hicieron cosas - Dijo refugiándose detrás del saiyajin, este vio con una mirada llena de furia a Raynare, la cual retrocedió un poco.

-Asia no digas eso. Tu sacred gear es esencial para nuestro plan, vuelve con nosotros, hasta me tomé el tiempo de buscarte – Dijo Raynare sería.

-No quiero – Grito Asia asustada.

-Bueno enton…

-LARGATE – Grito Gohan expulsando una cantidad masiva de ki que hizo temblar a Raynare.

-Jamás, no sin Asia… Dohnaseek, Kalawagner, Mittelt – Grito Raynare, entonces Gohan siente 3 ki acercándose a gran velocidad, 3 Ángeles caídos aparecen detrás de Raynare.

-Que pasa Raynare? – Dijeron los tres ángeles caídos.

Gohan los vio con mirada seria, una era una chica rubia con aire de chica mágica, otra parecía una secretaria y el otro parecía un detective.

-El es al que tenemos que destruir – Dijo Raynare.

-Como digas – Dijeron los tres ángeles caídos.

Los cuatro crearon una lanza de luz cada uno y esto hizo temblar a Gohan, pues sintió que la energía divina venía muy concentrada en esos ataques.

-"¿Asi que pretenden acabarme de inmediato? Creo que no me están subestimando, Raynare sabe sobre mi poder… pero no todo – Pensó el saiyajin mientras les daba una sonrisa a los ángeles caídos.

-Muérete de una vez estorbo – Dijo Raynare, lanzando los cuatro sus lanzas al mismo tiempo, estas se combinaron en una sola, aumentando exponencialmente su poder, Gohan sintió el miedo de la luz, pero luego sonríe.

-Gyaaah – Grito Gohan alzando su mano izquierda, cuando una ráfaga de aire que destruyó la lanza al contactó, los ángeles caídos se sorprendieron al ver semejante poder.

-"Maldición… sólo me queda jugar con sus emociones" – Pensó Raynare.

-Ni creas que porque desviaste nuestras lanzas significa que nos vencerás, te mataré como lo hice con ese tonto de Issei – Dijo Rías sonriendo sádicamente, Raynare consiguió que sus palabras alterarán al saiyajin, pues este bajo la mirada y comenzó a aumentar su poder.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Issei, maldita? Los voy a exterminar – Dijo el saiyajin soltándose de Asia y volando a toda velocidad contra los ángeles caídos, estos no pudieron reaccionar pues el saiyajin apareció frente a ellos y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Dohnaseek, sacándole el aire, luego le dio un codazo en la espalda, mandándolo a volar contra la fuente.

-Haaaaa – Grito Gohan lanzando un poderoso ki blast en contra de Dohnaseek.

-Aaaaaah – Grito el ángel caído mientras era desintegrado.

-¿Qué demonios hizo? – Grito Kalawarner asustada.

-Yo me voy de aquí – Dijo Mittelt intentando escapar, grave error pues el saiyajin apareció frente a ella, la chica comenzó a llorar al ver la ira en el rostro del guerrero.

-Por favor no me mates – Dijo Mittelt llorando.

-Gyaaaah – Gohan usando una ráfaga de aire mando a volar a Mittelt junto a Kalawarner y Raynare.

-Ustedes morirán aquí… Ghaaaa – Gohan aumento más su poder, sobrepasando el nivel de Rías – Esto aterro a Kalawarner y Mittelt, mientras que Raynare no tanto, pues el había usado más poder para dejarla moribunda.

-Kaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee – Gohan comenzó a cargar un súper kamehameha con la potencia para destruir una montaña, las ángeles caídos se aterraron, más Raynare pues nunca le había visto usar tal técnica, Asia comenzó a llorar y se acercó al saiyajin abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Gohan-san basta, tu no eres así… – Grito Asia llorando, Gohan sintió la calidez de Asia en su espalda, pero entonces recuerda a Buu y también a Issei, entonces su ira vuelve a aumentar.

-Ghaaaa – Gohan vuelve aumentar su poder y Asia sale volando hacia atrás, las ángeles caídos estaban paralizadas por la mirada asesina de Gohan, la más afectada era Mittelt.

-"Maldición este tipo nos asesinara, ni siquiera nos dejará usar el portal, ya sabe sobre eso... Ya se…"– Pensó Raynare.

-Gohan-kun por favor, no nos mates, sólo seguíamos órdenes de nuestros superiores – Dijo Raynare cambiando al papel de Yuuma-chan, Gohan recordó las palabras de su padre, sobre que si el enemigo se rinde debes darle una oportunidad y luego vio en dirección de Asia, por lo cual se calmó y bajo su ki.

-Lárguense… - Dijo Gohan dándoles la espalda a la ángeles y comenzando a caminar hacia Asia, Raynare no podía creer que ese truco funcionara.

-"Hum. Sigue siendo un niño ingenuo" – Pensó Raynare con una sonrisa.

Gohan llegó con Asia y la ayudó a levantarse y luego encaró a las ángeles caídos.

-Es verdad, yo no soy un asesino como ustedes, yo no aniquiló a mis enemigos si no es necesario, ahora lárguense o les haré lo mismo que a Dohnaseek – Dijo Gohan con una mirada gelida, las ángeles caídos se aterraron y abandonaron a Raynare, esta retrocedió al ver que el saiyajin se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Raynare asustada.

-No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a Asia, creo que ya estás consiente de mi poder – Dijo Gohan mirándola fríamente, está se quedó callada y simplemente asintió, Raynare alzó el vuelo y huyo, dejando solos al saiyajin y a Asia.

 **Grigori**

Azazel veía como sus subordinados huían con la cola entre las patas, en parte agradeció la bondad del saiyajin para dejarlas vivir, la pérdida de Dohnaseek era muy triste, pero en parte sabía que se lo merecían por haber desobedecido sus órdenes.

-Así que tienes más poder Gohan… Interesante – Dijo Azazel sonriendo frente a la bola de cristal.

 **Multiverso de Dragón ball**

 **[Universo 7]**

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que la tierra estalló, Wiss se había percatado de que alguien estaba en el universo de Bills así que se lo comunicó, este se levantó furioso y ambos se dirigieron hasta el planeta de Kaiosama.

 **Planeta Kaiosama**

Goku se encontraba furioso mientras luchaba contra Vegeta en el planeta de Kaiosama, los temblores hacían que el pequeño planeta estuviera por destruirse, aunque los saiyajin estaban bastante lejos.

-Esos desconsiderados están alterando el otro mundo por la tremenda fuerza que poseen, si no se detienen van a destruir todo – Dijo Kaiosama nervioso.

-Si, pero están enfadados, pues alguien destruyó la tierra y ni siquiera saben quien fue – Dijo Tenshin-han viendo la monstruosa pelea.

-Y lo que es peor, no podemos ir a Namek para revertir todo – Dijo Piccolo viendo la pelea.

De pronto ambos saiyajin sienten el ki de Bills y Wiss en el planeta de Kaiosama, así que detienen la pelea y se acercan volando, el dios gato ve que todos los guerreros Z murieron y ve a Goku, entonces niega en desaprobación.

-¿Quién les hizo esto Goku? – Pregunto Bills molesto, pues su sucesor había fallecido.

-No lo sé Bills-sama, sólo se que tenía la vestimenta de un kaioshin y además tenía un ki bastante peculiar, lo único que supe fue que ya no estaba en mi cuerpo, pero al morir pude tener de vuelta mi cuerpo original – Dijo Goku serio.

-¿De Kaioshin dijiste...? Wiss.. – Bills se puso serio.

-Si… - Wiss usa su bastón y ve lo que ocurrió en la última semana, entonces su rostro se pone serio, pues conocía bien a ese kaioshin.

-Señor Bills… Rumoosh y Gowas del universo 10 fueron asesinados – Dijo el asistente del dios de la destrucción, Bills entra en shock.

-¿Quién fue? – Dijo Bills desbordando su ki por la ira que sentía.

-Un asistente de kaioshin del universo 10, su nombre es "Zamas" – Dijo viendo unos datos a través de su báculo.

-¿Dónde está ahora? Lo voy a destruir… Se atrevió a matar a un kaioshin y se metió en mi universo - Dijo Bills enfurecido.

-No podrá hacerlo Bills-sama – Todos se sorprenden por lo que dijo Wiss.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque después de que matara a Gowas uso las súper esferas del dragón para robar el cuerpo del siguiente dios de la destrucción, y luego uso el anillo del tiempo, por lo cual el ya no se encuentra en este multiverso ni en esta línea de tiempo – Dijo Wiss, todos quedaron estupefactos.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Bills calmándose.

-Bueno creo que ya no podremos hacer nada, si el ya no está aquí creo que volveré a dor…

\- Espere Bills-sama – Dijo Goku al Dios destructor.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Bills.

-¿Podrían ir a Namek y pedirle a Porunga que nos reviva y reconstruya la tierra? – Pregunto Goku.

-¿Y que me gano haciendo eso? – Dijo Bills cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues si no lo hace ya no podrá comer los deliciosos platillos de la tierra – Dijo Vegeta entrando en la conversación, Bills abre los ojos como platos.

-De acuerdo… Wiss,¿Sabes donde es ese planeta? – Pregunto Bills.

-Si Bills-sama – Dijo Wiss sonriendo.

-De acuerdo… Goku en cuanto revivas deberás cumplir tu promesa – Dijo Bills.

-Si – Dijo este con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Wiss – Dijo el dios gato.

-De acuerdo… Nos veremos pronto Goku-sama – Dijo Wiss, entonces ambos dioses desaparecen en un brillo.

 **Multiverso desconocido**

 **[Universo 275]**

 **Tierra**

 **Departamento de Gohan**

Gohan llevo a Asia volando a su departamento, cuando llegaron la chica se sorprendió por el tamaño del mismo, ella no pensó que Gohan tuviera tanto dinero.

-Wow, es increíble, tu departamento es enorme – Dijo Asia viendo el hogar del saiyajin, este se rasca la cabeza avergonzado, pues nunca había invitado a una chica a su casa, bueno a excepción de Vídel, aunque ella se invitó sola.

-Gracias Asia – Dijo Gohan tímidamente, ve que la chica estaba un tanto nerviosa al igual que el, pues al parecer también era la primera vez que ella entraba en la casa de un chico.

-¿Hoy fue un día muy loco no crees Asia? – Pregunto Gohan intentado desaparecer la incomodidad en el ambiente.

-Si, pero gracias a Gohan-san todo terminó bien – Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa, este acto hizo que el saiyajin se sonrojara.

-Si jejeje, bueno… - Gohan no termino de decir su frase, pues un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la sala, este reconocería ese símbolo en cualquier parte.

-Vaya Gohan, me desobedeciste y osaste traer a una chica de la iglesia a mi territorio – Dijo una voz dentro del portal, de inmediato una chica con un cabello rojo como la sangre hizo acto de presencia junto a Akeno.

-Presidenta – Dijo Gohan con voz hostil mientras se paraba delante de Asia con la intención de protegerla, este acto hizo enfadar más a la pelirroja.

-Gohan quiero que la saques de aquí – Dijo Rías molesta, el saiyajin volteo a ver a Asia, la chica estaba asustada, esto hizo que Gohan se armará de valor, así que trago saliva y dio un n pasó al frente.

-No!

-Ella se quedará aquí – Dijo Gohan con mirada seria, Rías ni se inmutó al ver esa mirada, pues conocía bien a Gohan y sabia que no les haría daño.

-Ya veo… No se puede evitar, pero al menos dejame convertirla en una de nuestra familia – Dijo Rías a Gohan rindiéndose, pues sabía que el no se doblegaría cuando ha decidido algo.

-¿Eh?¿Convertirla en un demonio? – Rías asiente y luego el saiyajin voltea a ver a Asia, está niega con la cabeza.

-Ella no quiere – Dijo Gohan, Rías sonríe.

-¿Ya se te olvidó que hicimos en tu caso? – Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa, entonces Gohan lo recuerda, el había recibido las habilidades de un demonio, pero no se había convertido en uno.

-Ah, es verdad jejejeje, Asia… ¿Quieres formar parte del clan al cual pertenezco? – Pregunto Gohan mientras sonreía, Asia quedó igual.

-Descuida, si decides formar parte del clan de la presidenta podrás continuar siendo tu misma, sólo recibirás el sello del clan, además podrás hablar japonés fluidamente – La chica lo pensó durante unos segundos y luego asiente.

\- Si puedo estar con Gohan-san por mi esta bien – Dijo Asia sonriéndole al saiyajin, esto saco celos en Rías, pues un aura roja comenzó a salir de ella, Gohan sintió el instinto saiyajin y dio un paso atrás asustado.

-Ara Ara la presidenta siempre tan infantil – Dijo Akeno divirtiéndose por las reacciones del saiyajin, Rías al escuchar esas palabras se puso roja como un tomate.

\- Akeno – Dijo Rías avergonzada.

-Jejejeje – Gohan dio una risa nerviosa, Rías lo fulmino con la mirada, esta se calló y volvió a retroceder, Asia no sabía que le pasaba a Gohan.

-Bueno creo que nos conocimos mal, me presentaré, yo soy Rías Grèmory, demonio de clase alta y heredera del clan Grèmory – Dijo Rías dando un paso al frente mientras se presentaba.

-Mucho gusto presidenta, mi nombre es Asia Argento – Dijo la monja dando una reverencia frente a la demonio, ese gesto infló el orgullo de la pelirroja.

-Bien, ¿Estas lista? – Preguntó Rías sonriéndole, la chica asiente.

-Si presidenta estoy lista – Dijo Asia con mirada decidída.

-Bien… - Rías saca una pieza de su bolsillo y Gohan la mira con notable curiosidad, Rías nota su mirada y sonríe.

-Gohan, ¿Sabes que pieza es esta verdad? – Este asiente.

-Si, es el alfil, en el ajedrez occidental está pieza es la encargada de dar soporte a las demás piezas – Dijo el saiyajin, la sonrisa de Rías se amplió.

-Así es, el poder curativo de Asia nos será de gran ayuda – Dijo Rías acercándose a la rubia, está trago saliva pues estaba un tanto tensa.

-Bien, comenzaré… - Ambos asienten, Rías sostiene el alfil en su mano derecha y una luz carmesí la envuelve.

-[Por el poder del clan Grèmory, yo Rías Grèmory le otorgare a esta humana, un contrato con nuestro clan, vivirás y me servirás por toda la eternidad, Asia Argento] – La luz dejo la mano de Rías, la pieza desaparece y el cuerpo de Asia comienza a brillar en un rojo carmesí.

-Kyaaah – Grito Asia de dolor mientras las runas del clan eran grabadas en su mano derecha, Gohan escuchó el grito de Asia y aguanto el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pues sabía que el dolor sólo era temporal.

-Ahora me perteneces – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa mientras veía a Asia, luego voltea y observa al saiyajin, este se tensa un poco.

-Bueno Gohan, espero que con esto no vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes, sólo le di el sello de mi clan porque tu me lo pediste y además porque sus poderes pueden ser de ayuda – El saiyajin sonríe alegremente y le da una reverencia a la princesa.

-Muchas gracias presidenta – Dijo Gohan sonriendo, Rías se sonroja un poco y luego se aclara la garganta.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos, Gohan… [Este voltea a verla]… Te espero mañana en el club - Dijo Rías sonriéndole.

-Si – Dijo Gohan devolviéndole el gesto.

Así ambas chicas desaparecen en un círculo mágico y sólo quedan el saiyajin y la rubia, el incómodo silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, hasta que el saiyajin decidió a hablar.

-Bueno Asia, creo que debes estar cansada jejeje, puedes tomar una de las habitaciones que están en el segundo piso, también puedes tomar una ducha, yo prepararé algo de cenar – Dijo el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza.

-Si – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Así ambos se separan, Asia sube las escaleras y elije una habitación, mientras el híbrido iba a la cocina y preparaba una cena digna de un reencuentro, mientras Asia se bañaba Gohan continuaba preparando alimentos, gracias a los conocimientos que le brinda el ser del clan Grèmory este conocía todas las recetas existentes en el planeta, así que decidió darle una cena especial a Asia, cuando vio que no tenía todos los ingredientes el saiyajin maldijo mentalmente.

-Tsch lo que me faltaba… Ya se – El pelinegro para un momento y sale del departamento durante unos instantes, luego sin que nadie lo viera alza el vuelo y desaparece en un zumbido.

 **Grígori**

Azazel quedó en shock, pues el chico literalmente había desaparecido de su rango de alcance, comenzó a buscarlo durante algunos segundos, pero no lo encontró.

 **Gohan (Velocidad luz)**

Gohan comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para preparar los platillos europeos que según el podrían gustarle a Asia, busco por varias ciudades de las regiones de toda Europa, pues en Japón no encontraría tan fácilmente los ingredientes, como estaba viajando tan rápido no sería difícil encontrarlo, durante los siguientes minutos el busco y compro todo lo que necesitaba para los platillos, así que cuando tuvo todo volvió a Kuoh en cuestión de segundos.

 **Grígori**

Azazel sintió el ki de Gohan de nuevo en su departamento, así que enfocó de nuevo su esfera en la entrada de su departamento, pudo ver que tenía una enorme cantidad de bolsas en sus brazos, una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca al ver la escena.

-¿A dónde demonios fue? – Se Pregunto Azazel, pues no pudo encontrarlo en ninguna parte de la ciudad.

 **Con Gohan**

Este entro de nuevo en su departamento, usando su oído extremadamente desarrollado pudo escuchar que Asia seguía en la ducha, así que sonríe y continúa su labor en la cocina.

 **15 minutos después**

Asia baja las escaleras y pudo ver que en el comedor había una cena increíble, pudo notar los platillos típicos de su ciudad, se maravillo del ambiente que el saiyajin, había creado, lo busca con la mirada y ve que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del comedor, Asia sonrié y se acerca a él, este al percatarse de la presencia de la rubia la imita y se acerca a ella.

-Gohan-san, ¿Tu preparaste todo esto? – Pregunto sorprendida la chica, el saiyajin sonríe y luego asiente con la cabeza.

-Si, lo preparé para festejar el triunfo sobre los ángeles caídos y el inicio de tu nueva vida – Dijo este dándole una sonrisa cálida, estas palabras hicieron que Asia se sonrojara como un tomate.

-Gracias Gohan-san – Dijo la chica sonrojada.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, eres una persona muy importante para mí, yo ayudaré a las personas que me importan – Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa, el no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al decir esas palabras, Asia se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras, vapor comenzó a salir de sus orejas y se sintió un tanto mareada, esto preocupó a Gohan.

-Asia, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Gohan preocupado.

-¿Eh?Ah, si estoy bien jejeje – Comenzó a reír nerviosamente la chica, Gohan sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Eso es bueno jejejeje, bueno…¿Comenzamos? – Pregunto el híbrido.

-Si – Dijo Asia mientras se sentaba en la mesa al igual que el saiyajin.

 **Club del Ocultismo**

Rías estaba furiosa, pues la chica rubia se le había adelantado, respiro profundamente y gracias a la ayuda de Akeno se calmó, pues iba a cometer una locura, continuó observando la cena que tenían ambos chicos, por alguna razón sentía algo de envidia hacia la rubia.

-"Pero ya verá ese saiyajin mañana que lo vea" – Dijo Rías con una vena en la cien.

-Ara Ara – Dijo Akeno divirtiéndose por la escena.

 **Con Gohan**

El chico se tenso de la nada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, volteó en todas direcciones buscando la razón de su malestar sin éxito alguno.

-¿Ocurre algo Gohan-san? – El híbrido se pone nervioso y voltea a ver a Asia.

-No nada Asia jejeje – Gohan ignoro el creciente escalofrío que sintió durante toda la noche.

 **Día siguiente**

Gohan se levantó temprano y se alistó para ir a la escuela, fue a la habitación de Asia y ella no estaba ahí, esto lo preocupó y comenzó a escanear las energías del lugar, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ella estaba abajo en la cocina, así que sonrió y bajo al comedor, cuando entró por la puerta vio un enorme desayuno como para 15 personas servido en la mesa, al saiyajin se le hizo agua la boca, luego voltea y ve a Asia trayendo más comida.

-Ah, Gohan-san ya despertaste – Dijo la chica sonriendo, el saiyajin se sorprendió al ver el uniforme que traía puesto.

-Asia ese uniforme – Dijo este sorprendido.

-Ah, lo que sucede es que la presidenta me inscribió en la escuela jejeje – Dijo la chica algo tímida, el saiyajin se sorprendió más.

-¿En que momen…?

-¿En que momento le di el uniforme y la inscribí en la escuela? – Pregunto Rías detrás del saiyajin mientras bebía una taza de café caliente.

-Si, yo no sabía que… ¿Eh?¿Eeeh?¿En que momento llegó presidenta? – Pregunto Gohan aturdido al ver a la princesa comiendo el desayuno.

-Hmph, llegue hace unas horas, Asia-chan te preparó el desayuno, tenía unas cosas que hablar con ella, así que lo hice – Dijo está enfadada por alguna razón que el saiyajin no pudo identificar.

-Ahahaha ya veo… Bueno creo que comeré mi desayuno – Dijo Gohan nervioso, por alguna razón estar en medio de ambas chicas lo ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Los tres comieron su desayuno y cuando terminaron Rías se teletransporto usando su círculo mágico, notablemente molesta y ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la Academia Kuoh.

 **Durante el camino**

Issei y sus amigos alcanzaron al saiyajin, estos se quedaron en shock al ver a la chica que acompañaba al híbrido.

-Ah, hola chicos – Dijo Gohan contento, este vio las expresiones en las caras del trio pervertido y una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca.

-¿Por qué Gohan-kun? ¿Por qué nos traicionas de esa manera – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? Yo no los he traicionado – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Claro que si, conseguiste una novia antes que nosotros – Dijo Issei molesto mientras agitaba al saiyajin, este se quitó a Issei de encima, luego voltea a ver a la rubia, está estaba totalmente ruborizada por como los amigos del híbrido habían tomado su relación.

-Ah, Ah, no no es lo que parece Issei-kun, sólo es una amiga – Dijo el pelinegro nervioso al darse cuenta de las insinuaciones de sus amigos, estás palabras pusieron triste a Asía.

-Ooh, ya veo – Dijo Issei volviendo a su típica personalidad, Gohan suspiró aliviado al ver que Motohama y Matsuda volvían a su estado normal de ánimo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ella?¿No nos presentaras Son-kun? – Pregunto Motohama.

-Ah es verdad jejejeje, Asia ellos son Motohama, Matsuda e Issei – Dijo el chico, el trio intento impresionarla, pero ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ver las miradas que le daban.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asia Argento un placer conocerlos – Dijo la chica dándoles una reverencia.

-Wow es muy bella y además educada, también extranjera – Susurraron los tres, el saiyajin los pudo escuchar perfectamente, un leve sentimiento de celos se hizo presente.

-Bueno creo que se nos hace tarde, nos veremos luego chicos, Asia vamos – Dijo Gohan tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

-¿Eh? Oigan espérenos – Dijo Issei comenzando a correr al igual que sus amigos

 **Salón del club**

Gohan se separó de Asia y los chicos, pues Rías quería hablar con el, así que se dirigió al club del ocultismo en el viejo edificio escolar, al entrar ve a la heredera del clan leyendo unos documentos, está al ver al saiyajin le da una cálida sonrisa.

-Presidenta, ¿Me necesitaba? – Preguntó Gohan entrando por la puerta, este al ver la sonrisa de Rías se sonrojo un poco, eran contadas las veces que veía esa sonrisa, tal vez se deba a su reciente insubordinación hacia la princesa de la destrucción

-Si, es sobre tu conducta en días anteriores – Dijo Días sumamente sería.

-¿Por qué me desobedeciste si yo soy tu ama? – Pregunto Rías

-Por qué mi deber como guerrero es proteger a los humanos y a la tierra de cualquier amenza, incluso si eso significa desobedecer a mi ama, yo progere a los humanos, ese es mi camino – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, pero debes entender que ya no estás en tu mundo, los peligros que hayas enfrentándo no son lo mismo aquí – Dijo Rías molesta.

-Eso no importa, mi debe…

\- ¡Ya no estás en tu dimensión! – Grito Rías, el pelinegro se sobresalta al escuchar esa voz tan molesta.

-¿Eh?

-Como escuchaste, tu deber es sólo pelear por y para mi bien, no permitiré otra insubordinación – Dijo Rías acercándose al saiyajin, este retrocede al sentirse amenazado.

-Pero...

-Ningún pero Gohan, tu me perteneces – Dijo cambiando su tono a uno seductor mientras se acercaba más al saiyajin y le acariciaba la mejilla, el saiyajin se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Pr... P... Presidenta? – Pregunto nervioso el saiyajin.

-¿Hmmm? – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me eligió? – Pregunto nervioso.

-¿Te refieres a porque te escogí como mi sirviente? – El saiyajin asintió.

-Porque me pareciste una persona de un noble corazón y un sentido del deber muy por encima de nosotros los demonios o incluso los propios humanos, Gohan nosotros los demonios somos codiciosos – Dijo Rías sonriendole.

-Además que nuestros nombres quedan bien juntos, la princesa de la destrucción y el guerrero de corazón puro – Dijo Rías seductora.

-Antes que nada Gohan, debes aspirar a convertirte en el peón más poderoso – Dijo Rías.

-De acuerdo presidenta lo haré si usted me lo pide – Dijo el saiyajin asintiendo, la pelirroja sonrie satisfecha y se acerca más al pelinegro, este se pone extremadamente nervioso.

Rías se acerca al rostro del saiyajin, este intento escapar retrocediendo, pero era todo lo que podía, pues tocó la pared, entonces la chica sonríe y le da un beso en la frente, los ojos de Gohan se abren como platos y la pelirroja se separa.

-Esto es para tu buena suerte, progresa, ¿Si? – Dijo Rías con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?¿Eeeeeh? – Dijo Gohan aturdido, sus rostro estaba totalmente rojo, Rías al ver la reacción del chico no pudo evitar reírse.

-Jejeje, creo que debería dejar de mimarte por ahora, la chica nueva se podría poner celosa – Dijo Rías con su sonrisa típica de Ojou-sama, Gohan se calmó y miro extrañado a Rías.

-¿Celosa?¿A que se refiere? – Pregunto Gohan sin comprender.

-¿Gohan-san? – Gohan escucho una voz detrás de él, conocía perfectamente esa voz y ese ki, así que voltea y ve a la rubia poniendo una cara cómica, pues estaba intentando no llorar.

-¿A...Asia? – Pregunto Gohan sorprendido de verla en el club, el no sabía a qué aula había sido asignada, pues fue corriendo al club.

-Lo sabía, la presidenta es muy hermosa, así que es normal que Gohan-san se enamore de ella... No, ¡No puedo pensar cosas como esas! Oh Dios mío, perdona estos pensamientos pecaminosos – Comenzó a rezar Asia, una gota de sudor recorrió las nucas de Rías y Gohan.

-¿Oye Asia que haces aquí?¿No deberías estar en clase? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Ah, lo que sucede es que la presidenta me habló también jejeje – Dijo la chica agachando la cabeza, como si hubiera recibido un regaño.

-Oh,ya veo…

-Bueno ahora que Asia ha llegado permitanme explicarles lo que haran – Ambos asienten.

-Gohan continuarás realizando contratos y repartiendo volantes, Asia tu debes ayudar a Gohan en lo que necesite , Gohan ella estará en tu mismo grado, pues tiene tu misma edad – Gohan y Asia asienten, pero ella estaba sumamente feliz.

-Si, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

De repente por la puerta entran Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, los tres presentes voltean y los saludan.

-Oh, hola presidenta, Gohan-kun, Asia-san – Dijo Kiba dándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

-Buenos días presidenta, Gohan-senpai, Asia-senpai – Dijo Koneko con su típico rostro sin emociones.

-Buenos días presidenta, Gohan-kun, Rias-san

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos ya podemos comenzar la fiesta – Dijo Rías.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron Asia y Gohan al mismo tiempo.

\- Si chicos, esta es una celebración por haber vencido a los Ángeles caídos y haber conseguido una nueva integrante de la familia – Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Como tenemos miembros nuevos hice pastel – Dijo Rías mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, de repente en la mesa aparece un pastel enorme con el nombre de Asia, esto hizo que les brillarán los ojos a Asia y Gohan.

-Oye Gohan, ¿No crees que deberías traer a Hyoudo-kun? – Pregunto Kiba, esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al saiyajin.

-¿Eh?¿Porque? – Pregunto curioso.

-Porque aunque viva una vida normal el ahora es inmortal, lo que significa que debe de haberse dado cuenta de sus habilidades como demonio – Dijo Akeno, entonces Gohan lo pensó y lo recordó.

 **-FlashBack-**

-Nosotros los demonios somos fuertes durante la noche y débiles durante el día, aquel que haya sido reencarnado en uno sentirá cambios en su cuerpo, como una vista más aguda, un olfato y un oído extremadamente sensibles y una fuerza sobrehumana – Dijo Rias.

 **-Fin del FlashBack-**

-Oh es verdad, pero si lo hago recordara lo que le sucedió – Dijo Gohan triste, Rías sonríe.

-No te preocupes Gohan, el borrado de memoria que le hice es perfecto, el no recuerda nada de lo que le ocurrió – Dijo Rías sonriendole.

-Bueno, es mejor una cruda realidad a una dulce mentira que luego empeorará – Dijo Gohan saliendo en busca de Issei.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni High School DxD son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Revelaciones y entrenamiento dragón**

El Saiyajin caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de la escuela, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas desde que llegó a esa dimensión, el se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera salvado a Issei y Asia, solo pensar que habrían muerto definitivamente hizo que su poder se desbordara un poco, pero se controló y continuó caminando hasta entrar a su salón, cuando llego vio a tres chicos platicando amenamente, el pelinegro sonríe al ver que Issei sonreía igual que la primera vez que lo conoció, la pesadilla de Raynare había terminado, pero recordó las palabras de Kiba.

"El está experimentando grandes cambios en su vida por culpa de su resurrección en un demonio, si lo dejas así el pronto se dará cuenta y hará una locura" – Fue lo que Kiba le había dicho, así que armado de valor entra por la puerta, los amigos del pelinegro voltean y lo ven acercándose.

-Oh, hola Gohan – Dijo Issei levantándose y saludando al Saiyajin.

-¿Cómo has estado Son-kun? – Preguntó Mitohama.

-Bien, ¿Issei-kun podría hablar contigo un momento? – Pregunto Gohan algo apurado.

-Eh, seguro – Dijo Issei saliendo por la puerta junto al Saiyajin.

-¿Qué mosco le picó? – Se preguntaron ambos.

 **Pasillo**

Gohan estaba nervioso, pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría Issei al enterarse sobre su nueva existencia, salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron hasta la entrada del viejo edificio escolar, a Issei esto le estaba sorprendiendo demasiado.

-¿Así que el maldito de Gohan logro conseguirse a Rias-senpai? Que envidia – Pensó el castaño.

-Ehehehe – Una sonrisa nerviosa se podía ver en el rostro del chico, pues ya se imaginaba los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa Gohan? – Preguntó el castaño viendo el nerviosismo en su amigo.

-¿Issei-kun, tú recuerdas a Yuuma-chan? – Pregunto Gohan totalmente serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuuma? ¿Quién e…? – Issei comienza a recordar los sucesos que soñó hace algunas noches, entonces pone sus manos en su cabeza y comienza a recordar todo lo que sucedió.

-Aaaaaaah – Grito Issei al recordar el rostro de su supuesta novia y como está lo asesinaba sin piedad, luego recuerda haber visto la silueta borrosa de Gohan y escuchó su voz.

-¿Issei estás bien? – Pregunto Gohan asustado al ver como su amigo había recibido un ataque del que no podía recuperarse.

-Es increíble que haya podido destruir el sello mágico que puse en su mente – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era Rías bajando las escaleras.

-¿De que habla presidenta? – Pregunto Gohan alarmado.

-¿Recuerdas que me pediste que eliminará sus recuerdos? – Pregunto la chica, el Saiyajin asiente.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano Issei sentiría algo extraño en su cuerpo, por eso no borre sus recuerdos, solo los selle porque estaba segura de que le dirías la verdad Gohan – Dijo Rías viendo al castaño.

-Pero está sufriendo – Dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Solo está recuperando todos sus recuerdos a alta velocidad, es normal que suceda esto – Dijo Rías.

-Ya veo – Dijo Gohan viendo como el chico se normaliza y luego ve a Gohan.

-Gohan – Dijo Issei comenzando a llorar, Gohan se acerca y lo abraza.

-Pensé que ella en verdad me quería, pero siendo honestos quien querría a un patético chico de preparatoria como yo – Dijo Issei llorando en el hombro de Gohan.

-No Issei-kun te equivocas, ella no sabe lo valioso que eres, ella no vio tu lado amable – Dijo el Saiyajin tratando de animar a su mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Issei aún con la sonrisa más triste que Gohan hubiera visto en su vida, esto solo hizo que la culpa lo invadiera.

-¿Ella no era humana verdad? – Pregunto el castaño.

-No Issei no lo era – Dijo Gohan triste.

-Bien ahora que has recuperado tus recuerdos creo que es momento de presentarme Hyoudo-kun – Dijo Rías acercándose, Issei se sonroja al ver semejantes pechos.

-Mi nombre es Rías Gremory, soy la heredera del clan Gremory y tu Hyoudo Issei eres uno de mis siervos – El chico se sorprende por las palabras de la belleza.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Issei incrédulo.

-Tu moriste aquella noche cuando esa ángel caído te ataco, si no fuera por Gohan habrías muerto definitivamente, pero gracias a él te pude reencarnar en un demonio – Dijo Rías sonriendo.

-¿Demonio? – Pregunto el castaño sin poder asimilar eso.

-Jajajajaja eso deber ser una broma, ¿Verdad Gohan? – Pregunto el chico buscando apoyo en su amigo, solo para ver una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Pregunto Issei congelado.

-Así es Issei – Dijo Rías.

-Desde ahora eres parte de mi clan al igual que Gohan y los demás – Issei voltea a ver a Gohan, el no podía creer que el fuera un demonio.

-¿Pero porque me mato Yuuma-chan? – Pregunto Issei.

-Al parecer tú tenías un tesoro muy peligroso en tu interior – Dijo Rías sonriendo.

-¿Poder?¿Que poder? Si yo siempre he sido un humano normal – Dijo Issei sin comprender porque la chica que amo lo había asesinado, no tenía lógica alguna.

-De hecho si poseías un gran poder Issei – Dijo Gohan detrás de ellos, la pelirroja voltea a verlo.

-¿Y porque no mencionaste nada? – Preguntó Rias, ella sabía que el poder de Issei ahora dormía en el Saiyajin, pero no diría nada hasta que Gohan en verdad necesitará de dicho poder.

-No lo vi necesario, pensé que era un poder oculto que había en el, parecía no saber nada – Dijo Gohan rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

-Bueno las cosas ya están hechas, acabaste con Raynare y eso es lo que importa – Dijo Rías sonriendo.

-¿Mataste a Yuuma-chan ? – Pregunto Issei volteando a ver a su amigo, este desvía la mirada.

-No Issei, no tuve el valor para acabarla después de lo que me dijo – Dijo el pelinegro nervioso

-¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Rías interesada.

-Me dijo que fueron órdenes de sus superiores – Esto hizo que una mirada seria se viera en el rostro de la princesa.

-¿Con que órdenes eh? – Pensó Rías recordando los rostros de Baraqiel, Kokabiel y Azazel

-Bueno ahora que todo se aclaró es hora de ir a la fiesta – Dijo Rías dirigiéndose hacia el salón del club, ambos chicos la siguen de cerca.

Dentro de la habitación Gohan presento a Issei ante todos, todos lo recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, el castaño pensó que a pesar de ser demonios eran buenas personas.

-Puede que esto sea divertido – Pensó Issei mientras todos comían del pastel que la presidenta trajo.

Durante los próximos días Gohan fue por Issei para entrenar, al principio los entrenamientos constaban en largas caminatas y cargar cosas pesadas, con forme el tiempo pasaba Issei comenzó a ganar resistencia y velocidad.

-Vamos Issei tú puedes – Decía Gohan animándolo mientras ambos hacían la misma rutina, Gohan lo hacía para que Issei viera que era posible.

-Ah eso dices, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tu… - Dijo Issei jadeando, estaba agotado pues cargar 100 kilos mientras corrías 15 km era brutal.

-Oh vamos, este entrenamiento es muy sencillo – Dijo Gohan.

-Eres un monstruo al entrenar Gohan – Dijo Issei cayendo de espaldas al no poder continuar, los trajes especiales que la presidenta les hizo eran sencillamente abrumadores.

-Issei no es difícil, si quieres en verdad supérate necesitarás esforzarte como si tu vida dependiera de ello – Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-Pero…

-¿Oh dejaras que Raynare te vuelva a asesinar? – Pregunto el Saiyajin, esto activo una chispa en Issei.

-No, ella jamás volverá a jugar conmigo – Dijo Issei levantándose y corriendo a gran velocidad.

-Eso es – Dijo Gohan corriendo, para el también era difícil pues el traje que Rías le hizo pesaba 5 toneladas y además tenía su ki escondido al nivel de Gokú Saga de Piccolo Jr, por lo cual ahora el entrenamiento también le ayudaría.

 **Un mes después**

Los resultados del entrenamiento del Saiyajin habían rendido frutos, pues ahora Issei podía cargar 350 kilos sin esfuerzo alguno, podía desaparecer de la vista de un humano normal y podía luchar durante 2 horas sin descanso, Gohan estaba orgulloso del progresó que su alumno había conseguido, no lo entrenaría en el control del ki, pues no sabía cómo lo asimilaría su cuerpo.

Así que como hacían todas las mañanas el Saiyajin se levantaba, Asia le daba el desayuno mientras que ambos se dirigían a la casa de Issei para comenzar el entrenamiento y luego de terminar se duchaban e iban a la escuela, los chicos miraban con celos a ambos chicos, pues caminaban al lado de una belleza extranjera.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Hyoudo es un perdedor – Dijeron algunos chicos al ver como Issei caminaba junto a los más populares de la escuela, Gohan entonces los fulminó con la mirada y estos inmediatamente se callaron.

-Esto es grandioso, Gohan es mi maestro y además mi mejor amigo junto a Motohama y Matsuda, todos me podían porque creen que estoy con las chicas más populares jejejeje – Pensó Issei sonriendo, ellos pensaban que el era igual de popular que Gohan con las chicas.

-¿Ocurre algo Issei? – Pregunto Gohan.

-No, nada jejejeje – Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-De acuerdo – Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía al frente.

-¿Por cierto Asia ya te acostumbraste a la escuela? – Pregunto Gohan sonriendo.

-Si, todo gracias a ti e Issei-san – Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía, ambos chicos se sonrojaron, no era un secreto que Issei les ha ayudado mucho para que Asia se acostumbre a Japón.

-Ya veo jejeje – Dijo Gohan riendo nerviosamente.

Así el trío de amigos continúan caminando hasta llegar a su salón de clases, cuando entran los otros amigos de Gohan e Issei corren hasta la puerta y bombardean a Asia con preguntas, ellos eran Motohama y Matsuda.

-Bueno días Asia-chan – Dijeron ambos chicos, la rubia retrocedió un poco incómoda por el trato que los chicos le daban.

-Buenos días Matsuda-san, Motohama-san – Dijo Asia nerviosamente, los chicos se emocionaron después de ser saludados por una belleza como Asia, esto despertó un poco los celos del Saiyajin, el cual tomo de la mano a la rubia, este acto hizo que se sonrojara, el dúo "M" sonrieron pícaramente al ver esto.

-¿Con que Gohan-kun ya dio el siguiente paso? – Dijo Matsuda, esto llego a oídos del pelinegro el cual se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías contra mi cada vez que tienes la oportunidad? – Preguntó avergonzado, el trío pervertido comenzó a burlarse.

-Jajajajaja eso sólo refuerza mi teoría – Dijo Motohama sonriendo.

-¿Cuál teoría cuatro ojos? – Pregunto Gohan rojo.

-¿Ustedes están saliendo verdad? – Preguntó mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto nervioso.

-Bueno siempre vienen juntos a la escuela y en la misma dirección – Dijo el calvo.

-Eso es… - Trato de decir algo, pero Asia los interrumpe.

-Eso es porque vivimos juntos – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, los cuatro chicos se quedan congelados, la inocencia de Asia era comparable a la de Gokú, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta e intento escapar, pero el trío pervertido comenzó a golpearlo.

-Aaaaaaah – Grito Gohan mientras Issei le daba puñetazos al estómago.

-Maldito traidor, dijiste que no tenían nada – Dijo Issei molesto.

-Ya lo verás Gohan, te superare y tendré un gran harem – Dijo el castaño.

-Si, si como tú digas *Cof Cof* - Gohan comenzó a toser por los golpes recibidos.

-Issei – Dijeron Matsuda y Motohama tomando a Issei de los hombros, el castaño sintió un instinto asesino detrás suyo asi que voltea y ve las miradas de envidia de sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño sudando balas.

-¡Tu! Tú conoces a las Idol de la escuela, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, también a la pequeña Idol Koneko Touhou – Dijeron ambos chicos llorando.

-Esto no puede ser ¡Justicia Divina! – Dijeron ambos chicos mientras agarran a golpes a Issei.

-Aaaaah ayúdame Gohan – Rogó el castaño, pero Gohan sonríe y luego se dirige a su asiento al igual que Asia.

-Aaaaah maldito Gohan - Grito Issei mientras era apaleado.

-¿No deberías ayudarlo? – Pregunto Asia preocupada.

-No, el debe aprender a no juzgar a los demás de esa manera – Dijo Gojan ignorando la escena.

 **Noche**

Gohan, Issei y Asia comenzaron a llevar tickets a las casas de la zona residencial, gracias a los entrenamientos del Saiyajin, Issei podía correr a Mach 5 por lo que la tarea era muy sencilla para el, mientras que el Saiyajin hacia lo mismo pero volaba a alta velocidad mientras que Asia iba en su espalda, ella se acostumbro al vuelo del Saiyajin hace algunas semanas, por lo que está rutina no era para nada difícil, volaban tan rápido que los humanos no podía ni verlos.

Los tickets se utilizan para invocar a un demonio de la casa Gremory, un círculo mágico está impreso en ellos, así que cuando un humano está desesperado ellos invocan al demonio y les ofrecen un deseo a cambio de algo con el mismo valor, gracias al teléfono que Rías les dio ellos podían saber a quién dárselo, pues no habían humanos tan insatisfechos con su vida, cuando el humano está desesperado el activara el portal y atraerá al demonio.

Gohan había terminado su etapa de repartir los tickets, pero Rías le pidió que ayudará a los nuevos a hacerlo, además que Asia no podría hacerlo sola por lo frágil que es, así que el Saiyajin no se negó, al contrario estaba feliz de poder ayudar.

-Gohan-san , ¿Has visto la película "Vacaciones en Roma"? – Pregunto la chica feliz al poder estar junto a la persona que tanto le ha ayudado.

-¿Mmm? ¿La película donde están viajando en una motocicleta? – Pregunto el Saiyajin, la chica abre los ojos sorprendida, luego sonríe y se agarra más fuerte a la espada del Saiyajin.

-Si, esa película me encanta – Dijo la rubia, el Saiyajin sonríe.

-Es una película hermosa – Dijo Gohan continuando con su labor.

De repente Gohan ve a lo lejos un santuario, este sabía que los dioses Japoneses habitaban dicho lugar, así que le hablo a la rubia.

-Mira Asia, ahí habitan los dioses locales – Dijo el chico señalando al santuario.

-Oh ya veo, ahí es donde los espíritus y dioses locales se reúnen, es un poco confuso pues yo soy cristiana jejejeje – Dijo Asia.

-Si al principio también era un poco confuso para mi, pues yo no sabía que había tantas religiones – Dijo el Saiyajin pasando de largo el templo.

-¿Eh?¿Gohan-san no es de Japón? - Pregunto la chica sorprendida, el Saiyajin decidió que ya era hora de contarle al menos a ella sobre su pasado.

-No Asia, ¿Quieres que te cuente un poco sobre mi pasado? Ya tenemos un mes de conocernos y además vives conmigo, por lo que no sería justo ocultarlo – La chica sonríe.

-Claro – Dijo la rubia, Gohan sonríe y ambos se paran en un parque, se sentaron y Gohan comenzó a respirar profundamente.

-Yo no provengo de este mundo Asia – Dijo Gohan seriamente, la chica se sorprende demasiado.

-¿Entonces Gohan-san no es humano? – Dijo Asia realizando la misma pregunta que cuando se vieron en la casa de aquel pobre hombre.

-No, no es eso, soy humano pero no del todo – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Asia.

-Bueno verás… - Y así el Saiyajin le contó toda su vida a la chica, está quedó estupefacta al procesar tal cantidad de información en tan poco tiempo.

-Por mi maldita culpa nunca puedo salvar a quienes me importan – Dice Gohan mientras las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, llevaba semanas reprimiendo sus emociones, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse.

-Eso no es verdad, Gohan-san nos ayudó a Issei-san y a mi cuando más necesitábamos ayuda, sin el habríamos muerto – Dijo Asia sonriendo, Gohan sonríe.

-Gracias Asia, se que puedo confiar en ti – Dijo Gohan levantándose.

-Creo que Issei ya terminó de repartir su parte de los volantes – Dijo el chico mientras sentía que el ki de Issei dejaba de estar agitado, esto le decía que tal vez ya habría terminado.

-Vamos Asia – Dijo Gohan.

-Si – Dijo la chica.

Esta se aferra a su cuello y ambos desaparecen en un zumbido, después de unos instantes llegan hacia una parte de la zona residencial oeste donde los esperaba el castaño sentado en una banca, se le veía un tanto aburrido.

-Tardaron bastante, ¿Qué hacían? – Preguntó el castaño analizando al Saiyajin, este se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

-¡Nada! Nada en especial vámonos – Dijo Gohan comenzando a caminar, Issei comenzó a sospechar, pero no le dio importancia y siguió al par hasta el salón del club.

 **Club del ocultismo**

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Akeno, la cual los felicito como siempre les ofrece un poco de te y luego se reportan con la presidenta, pero está estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Buen trabajo chicos – Dice el rubio con aura de príncipe, el Saiyajin y los demás sonríen, luego este se dirige hacia el escritorio de la presidenta.

-Presidenta ya volvimos – Dijo Gohan, pero esta no responde al llamado del Saiyajin.

-¿Presidenta? – Pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh? Ah, lo siento estaba distraída… Buen trabajo Gohan, Issei, Asia – Dijo la pelirroja con un aire de nostalgia en sus palabras.

-¿En que pensara la presidenta? – Se preguntó el Saiyajin mientras observaba los diferentes suspiros que la chica lanzaba, parecía que algo la preocupaba, pero Gohan sabía que eran cosas personales, así que no debía meterse en su vida privada.

Una vez que Rías hubiera confirmado que todos los miembros de su club estuvieran presentes se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige al círculo mágico al igual que Akeno.

-Bueno creo que es momento de que Issei y Asia hagan su primer contrato – Dijo la pelirroja, está le dio una señal a la peli lavanda, la cual puso sus dedos en la frente de ambos, la frente de Asia comenzó a brillar, mientras que la de Issei no.

-Mmm esto es extraño, paso lo mismo que cuando Gohan-kun intento hacer el salto – Dijo Akeno, entonces lo confirmaron, Issei no tenía ningún talento mágico.

-¿Eh?¿Entonces no podre hacer contratos? – Pregunto el castaño, Rías solo sonrió.

-Lo harás, pero al parecer no de la forma tradicional – Dijo Rias.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Issei dijo antes de fuera mandado a realizar un contrato a pie, aunque para su yo actual, esto no seria problema alguno.

-Al parecer Asia-san si tiene un gran poder mágico – Dijo Rías satisfecha al ver tal cantidad de poder.

-Si, su potencial mágico es excelente, de hecho está justo por debajo del de la presidenta y el mío – Dijo Akeno.

-Eso es bueno, así podrá usar todo el potencial del alfil – Dijo Rías.

Gohan comenzó a pensar en los tipos de clientes tan locos que le han tocado en las últimas semanas, de solo pensar en Mil-tan se puso azul y luego se acerco a la presidenta.

-Presidenta, ¿Habría alguna manera de que yo fuera con Asia? – Pregunto preocupado, la pelirroja lo vio extrañada.

-¿Mmm, porque? – Pregunto Rías.

-Porque Asia aún no está acostumbrada a Japón completamente, además que los clientes con los que me he topado no fueron para nada agradables – Pensó el Saiyajin sintiendo un escalofrío de solo recordar a ese hombre travestido.

-Gohan hay incluso deseos que no tomamos, los demonios de la casa Gremory no recibimos ese tipo de deseo, hay humanos que los piden y hay demonios que los cumplen, pero los demonios tienen áreas en las que especialistas - Rías sonriendo.

-Kukuku – Kiba comenzó a burlarse de Gohan al parecer esa frase hizo que el rubio recordara ese contrato que hizo el Saiyajin.

-Pero presidenta ¿Esta segura? – Dijo Gohan con una vena en la cien por las burlas de Kiba.

-Ah, está bien te pondré como respaldo de Asia por un tiempo, ¿Feliz? – Pregunto Rías derrotada.

-Si presidenta muchas gracias – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Asia yo te protegeré – Dijo el Saiyajin con una sonrisa confiada, Rías al escuchar esto se llevo sus manos al pecho, de alguna manera esas palabras dirigidas a otra chica le dolían.

-Si – Dijo Asia sonriendo.

-Entonces Asia si tienes algún pedido por favor párate en el círculo – Dijo Akeno mientras leía una serie de datos en la luz, las letras demoníacas comenzaron a brillar y el círculo cobro vida.

-Ara Ara hay alguien que quiere invocar los servicios del clan y al parecer es algo que Asia puede manejar – Dijo Akeno revisando los datos de dicha persona.

-Excelente, el poder mágico de Asia será suficiente para transportar a ambos – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Vamos Asia – Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Si Gohan-san – Dijo chica, entonces ambos desaparecen en partículas de luz carmesí.

 **Noche**

El primer contrato de Asia se había realizado con éxito, así que ambos regresaron al departamento del Saiyajin para poder cenar algo y después bañarse, la rubia pidio primero la ducha, así que el Saiyajin se acostó un rato en su cama, se puso a pensar en los cambios de humor en Rías que ha estado mostrando alrededor de los últimos días, cada vez la veía más triste.

-¿Acaso habré hecho algo? – Se preguntó el Saiyajin mientras suspiraba.

De repente un portal mágico se creó en medio de la habitación, el Saiyajin se paró rápidamente y espero para ver si se trataba de un enemigo, pero cuando vio el símbolo de su clan suspiro, pudo sentir de la presidenta, lo cual era raro ya que ella no solía ir a su departamento para nada, solo cuando encontró a Asia.

-¿Presidenta que pasa? – Preguntó preocupado el Saiyajin al ver el rostro apurado de su ama, esta se acerco rápidamente a él y lo aventó a la cama.

-Hazme el amor Gohan – Dijo Rías apurada mientras se comenzaba a desvestir.

-¿Eh, Eeeeeh? – Dijo sonrojado pelinegro, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando vio que Rías se desvestía.

-Pero presidenta , ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Gohan sin entender nada.

-Toma mi alma y hazme una contigo – Dijo Rías sonrojada ya que solo estaba en ropa interior, sus pechos eran un deleite para la mirada del pobre chico , las hormonas Saiyajin se activaron y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extremadamente caliente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Rías y la aventó contra la cama, ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, luego Rías sonríe.

-Hazlo – Dijo Rías sonrojada, el Saiyajin no pensaba correctamente y este comenzó a besarla, la chica no se resistió, pues en realidad una parte de ella deseaba ese momento aunque no fuera la manera correcta.

-Aah – Rías gimió al sentir como la lengua del Saiyajin comenzaba a entrar en su boca y ambos comenzaron una batalla de lenguas feroz, la descarga de placer que sintieron fue simplemente increíble.

-Aaahaaha – Ambos se separaron y se miraron sonrojados.

-Estoy lista Gohan – Dijo cerrando sus ojos, el pelinegro tragó saliva y luego comenzó a besarle los pechos, causando que la espalda de Rías se arquease por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, a pesar de que era la primera vez para ambos, la atracción que sentían era mutua, pero Gohan nunca tuvo el valor para declararse a la presidenta, cuando iba a bajar más el suelo de la habitación comienza a brillar.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Gohan viendo como un círculo mágico con el mismo símbolo del clan se materializa en su habitación, una presencia que el no conocía se comenzó a sentir.

-Parece que ya es tarde – Dijo Rías suspirando.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Gohan levantándose y poniéndose alerta, la chica no contesta y ve el portal con ojos enojados.

-¿Pretendes romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto? – Dijo una mujer peli plateada vestida como una maid, lo dijo como si esto fuera un juego de niños, la presidenta cambio la mirada en su rostro.

-Si no hago esto Otou-sama y Onii-sama no me escucharán – Dijo Rías molesta y desesperada a la vez.

-Tanto Sirzechs-sama como el amo se pondrán tristes al saber que le intento dar su castidad aún plebeyo – Dijo la peli plateada, esto último hizo que Gohan se molestara.

-De cualquier manera es mi cuerpo, ni me importa darle mi castidad a alguien que estimo, no vuelvas a hablarle así a Gohan, el no es un plebeyo, aunque seas tú Grayfia no te perdonaré – Dijo Rías molesta, Gohan se sonrojó al ser defendido por Rías, la maid recoge el sostén.

-De cualquier manera. Usted es la heredera del clan Gremory, absténgase de mostrarle su cuerpo a cualquier hombre, más en estas situaciones.

La mujer se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia Rías, le pone el sostén y luego mira a Gohan, este la veía un poco molesto.

-¿Cómo está? Mucho gusto soy la persona que sirve al clan Gremory, es un gusto conocerlo – Dijo Grayfia haciendo una reverencia, esto sorprendió al Saiyajin, pues hace unos instantes lo había llamado plebeyo, pero si la miraba bien era muy educada y era hermosa.

-Ouch – Dijo Gohan después de que Rías lo pellizcara, pues Rías no le gusto como el Saiyajin miraba a la maid, aunque sabía que no lo hacía de manera lasciva si no con curiosidad.

-Grayfia. ¿Viniste por tu cuenta o la casa te envío? ¿Tal vez Onii-sama? – Pregunto Rías en busca de una respuesta por la intromisión de la maid.

-Todas – Dijo Grayfia.

-Ya veo, la reina de mi hermano vino desde el Inframundo hasta el mundo humano, solo eso podía ser – Dijo Rías mientras se daba por vencida, rápidamente tomo su ropa y se la puso.

-Lo siento Gohan, no estaba pensando las cosas muy bien, olvidemos esto , ¿Si? – Dijo Rías sonriendo tristemente, algo en el fondo del Saiyajin se rompió al escuchar aquellas palabras, esto hizo que se pusiera extremadamente triste.

-¿Gohan? Espere ¿El es…? – Trato de decir Grayfia, Gohan levantó la mirada y pudo ver asombro en la mirada de la mujer.

-Grayfia vámonos a mi cuarto. Alli escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, ¿Akeno puede venir cierto? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿La sacerdotisa de rayo? Por mi no hay problema – Dijo Grayfia mientras ambas se paraban en medio de la habitación.

-Entonces Gohan – Dijo Rías mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba, se acerca a su mejilla y le da un tierno beso, el Saiyajin abre los ojos como platos, no era como el calor de sus labios con los suyos, pero sin duda ese beso le transmitía su calor.

¿Presidenta? – Dijo el Saiyajin viendo incrédulo a la pelirroja.

-Por favor perdóname por jugar con tus sentimientos, con este beso espero que puedas perdóname, nos vemos mañana en el club…- Acto seguido la presidenta se acerca a la peli plateada y ambas desaparecen en un brillo carmesí, el Saiyajin se toco la mejilla y su pone triste

-¿Entonces lo de hoy fue una equivocación? – Se preguntó el Saiyajin mientras se sentaba en su cama a pensar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- Gohan-san ya terminé de usar la ducha – Dijo la rubia a través del cuarto de baño, Saiyajin se levanta y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha.

 **Día siguiente**

Asia y Gohan se levantaron como siempre y se alistaron para ir a la escuela, la chica lucia radiante como siempre, pero el Saiyajin era otra historia, pues no durmió nada durante toda la noche al pensar en Rías, aquella chica que lo salvó de morir por sus heridas y le dio un hogar, le dolia verla triste, pero en verdad lo que más le afectaba fue el hecho de que lo rechazó.

Así ambos caminaron hasta casa de Issei y luego se dirigieron hacia la escuela, por el camino se les unieron Motohama y Matsuda, ambos comenzaron a platicar con Issei sobre temas pervertidos, claro que a una distancia correcta para no molestar a Asia, está voltea a ver al pelinegro, estaba muy pensativo así que decide a hablarle.

-Gohan-san, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Asia.

-¿Eh? Sí estoy bien jejeje – La chica suspira de alivio, mientras que Issei lo ve con mirada seria, el sabía que Gohan nunca tenía esa mirada a menos que algo grave hubiera ocurrido.

Llegaron a la escuela y tomaron sus clases con normalidad, la actitud de Gohan no cambio durante las clases, continúaba siendo el digno rival de Kiba en popularidad y temas académicos, después de clases el trío fue al club del ocultismo, durante el camino se encontraron con Kiba, este los saludo y comenzaron a caminar.

¿Oye Kiba sabes porque la presidenta se comporta tan extraño? – Pregunto Gohan al rubio, estos se adelantaron un poco para platicar.

-¿Los problemas de la presidenta? Tal vez tenga que ver con el clan Gremory – Dijo Yuuto, esto puso a pensar al híbrido.

Continuaron caminado hasta que ambos chicos sienten una presencia y la mirada de ambos cambia a una seria.

-¿Ella aquí? – Pensó el Saiyajin.

-Para que de todas las personas está presencia este aquí – Dijo Yuuto preocupado.

Gohan espera a que Issei y Asia llegarán junto a ellos y lentamente abre la puerta, dentro estaban reunidos Rías ella estaba totalmente sería, Akeno con su típica sonrisa pero esta vez estaba sería, Koneko estaba sentada un sillón sin hablar, Grayfia estaba parada junto a ellas con una mirada impasible, el presión que se sentía en el ambiente era demasiado pesado, tan solo pensar en la idea de hablar haría que cometería un error, la pelirroja ve a sus sirvientes y luego al ver al Saiyajin desvía la mirada.

-Parece que todos están aquí, hay algo que necesito decirles – Dijo la princesa seriamente, Gohan se puso serio, Issei también se puso tenso y Asia abrazo al Saiyajin poniéndose detrás de él.

-¿Ojou-sama, quiere que les expliqué la situación? – Pregunto Grayfia, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que… - Un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la habitación, Gohan sintió un ki gigantesco provenir de dicho portal, sintió la maldad en esa presencia, por lo cual le tocó la cabeza a Asia para calmarla, Kiba solo veía al portal con nerviosismo.

-Phoenix – Fue lo unico que dijo al ver como el símbolo Gremory cambiaba por el de un ave y las partículas carmesí cambiaron por un fuego infernal que si lo tocabas serías quemado por la alta temperatura.

-Jejeje hace mucho que no venía al mundo humano – Dijo un hombre rubio que vestía un traje rojo de manera informal, su mirada denotaba seguridad y su estilo era salvaje, parecía un mujeriego, está persona no le agrado al Saiyajin ni a Issei.

-Mi amada Rías vine por ti – Dijo el hombre acercándose a la pelirroja, está solo lo veía con furia, Gohan jamás la había visto así, el tipo tomo su mano y la presidenta rápidamente se molestó más.

-Suéltame Rizer – Dijo Rías soltándose del agarre, el hombre comenzó a reírse.

-Oye tu, estás siendo muy grosero con la presidenta – Dijo Gohan dando un paso al frente, Rizer voltea a verlo y luego lo ve con asco.

-¿Y, quien eres tu? – Dijo Rizer con total desinterés.

-Soy Son Gohan, sirviente de Rias Gremory-sama y su peón más poderoso – Lo dijo claramente, esto solo hizo que Rizer comenzará a burlarse.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Ok? – Dijo Rizer riéndose como si la basura hablara pensó, para el Gohan solo era una basura, pero él no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, Gohan comenzó a enfurecerse.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – Pregunto Gohan con voz hostil, Rizer para de reír un momento.

-¿Rias, no les contaste nada a tus sirvientes? Es más, ¿Hay demonios que no me conozcan? Quizás es un demonio reencarnado, pero aún así - Preguntó Rizer sorprendido.

-No les dije ya que no había necesidad – Dijo Rías respondiendo con veneno en sus palabras.

-Jajajajaja, tan agresiva como siempre – Dijo el hombre comenzando a burlarse de nuevo, Gohan iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por Grayfia.

-Son Gohan-sama – Dijo Grayfia.

-¿Si? – Preguntó el chico sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

-El es Rizer Phoenix-sama, es un demonio de clase alta pura sangre, el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix – Dijo la mujer, el Saiyajin solo continuaba viendo con hostilidad al hijo de la casa Phoenix.

-El es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory – Dijo Grayfia, estás palabras le cayeron a Gohan como un balde de agua fría, pues inmediatamente comprendió las intenciones de Rias cuando fue a su habitación ayer en la noche, el piso debajo del Saiyajin se hundió un poco por la presión qué su ki generaba, Rizer noto el instinto asesino de este y solo sonríe sarcásticamente.

-Vaya el te que hace la reina de Rías es simplemente excepcional – Dijo Rizer degustando el te que Akeno les sirvió a los demonios de clase alta, los de clase baja como ellos debían esperar en una zona alejada de los de clase alta.

-Tsch – Dijo Gohan mientras veía a Rizer con odio, Kiba e Issei platicában sobre el compromiso de la presidenta, al parecer a ellos tampoco les agradaba el prometido de Rias.

-Ya detente – Dijo la presidenta totalmente furiosa levantándose de silla mientras encara a Rizer, el cual sonreía como siempre.

-Rizer ya te lo dije ¡No me casaré contigo! – Dijo Rías.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho varías veces, pero sabes que eso no es posible, entiendo que tu clan está haciendo lo imposible para evadir la crisis – Dijo Rizer tocándose el rostro sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, soy la heredera del clan Gremory, así que yo decidiré quién será mi marido. ¡Ademas está la promesa de que yo será libre hasta que le graduara de la universidad! – Dijo Rías furiosa.

-Es cierto. Serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ¿Pero sabes? Tu padre y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados por el futuro de su clan, después de que la mayor parte de los sangre pura fueran eliminados durante la gran guerra hay pocos pura sangre, por lo que están realmente preocupados de que su clan sea eliminado – Dijo Rizer - Entonces Gohan comprendió, todo eso se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado para evitar el futuro catastrófico que les esperaba a los miembros de los clanes raza pura.

-No destruiré a mi clan, me casaré… - Rize sonríe al escucharla.

-AAH. ¡Esa es mi Rías! Entonces vamos a…

-Pero no contigo Rizer. Yo me casaré con quién yo desee, incluso los demonios que obedecen las antiguas reglas tienes derecho a decidir – Dijo la chica retando a Rizer, una vena le salió en la cien.

-Sabes Rías mi apellido es Phoenix, no puedo permitir que ese apellido sea manchado. Ni siquiera quería venir al mundo humano, el aire y el fuego de aquí están sucios, siendo un demonio que representa esos elementos un lugar como este es ¡Insoportable! – Inmediatamente llamas comenzaron a salir bajo los pies del demonio de clase alta, todos retrocedieron a causa del intenso calor excepto Gohan, el cual mantenía su semblante.

-Te llevaré conmigo al infierno así tenga que quemar a todos tus sirvientes – Dijo Rizer furioso, el instinto asesino que este emanaba asfixiaba a los presentes, el Saiyajin arto de todo esto expulsó parte de su poder, alejando las llamas del demonio de clase alta, este se paralizó al sentir el instinto asesino provenir del Saiyajin.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron Rías y Rizer al mismo tiempo, cuando voltearon en dirección del Saiyajin este tenía la mirada llena de odio que iba dirigida hacia Rizer.

El aura que el Saiyajin desprendía era aterradora, incluso la siempre calmada Koneko retrocedió al sentir tal poder, Grayfia también se sorprendió del poder que ese chico desprendía, era superior al poder de Rizer por poco.

-Por favor cálmense o me veré obligada a intervenir – Dijo la maid, el aura de Rias y Rizer se apaciguó, pero el del Saiyajin continuaba incrementando.

-Gohan cálmate – Le ordeno la pelirroja a su siervo, este al escucharla solo voltea la mirada y vuelve a su posición inicial, su poder volvió a esconderse y ahora permanecía como el nivel de un demonio de clase baja nuevamente.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? – Se preguntó Rizer sudando frío, pues en los registros de los sirvientes el aparecía junto a Issei como demonios de clase baja que no podían ni siquiera usar el círculo mágico, cuando sintió ese monstruoso poder supo que el chico para nada era débil, además que al sentir su energía sintió un miedo que jamás en su vida había experimentado, ese chico era de cuidado,

-Que la reina más poderosa me diga eso, inclusive yo estaría asustado… Definitivamente no quisiera combatir con nadie del grupo de Sirzechs-sama, se dice que está formado solamente por monstruos – Dijo Rizer tocándose el cabello nervioso, luego mira al Saiyajin, el cual lo seguía viendo con odio.

 **Grigory**

El líder de los ángeles caídos vio todo el alboroto que se generó dentro de la habitación, una sonrisa adorno sus labios, el sabía que es no era el máximo poder que Gohan podría demostrar, por lo que solo se divirtió viendo ese triángulo amoroso.

 **Salón del club**

-Todo incluyendo a su padre, Sirzechs-sama, los miembros del clan Phoenix sabían que esto sucedería, de hecho está sería la última reunión, por lo cual decidieron tomar algunas medidas – Esto llamo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Medidas? ¿A que te refieres Grayfia? – Preguntó Rias con curiosidad.

-Ojou-sama si quiere defender su posición. ¿Qué opina de un "Raiting Game" con Rizer-sama? – Pregunto la maid, esa pregunta sorprendió a los presentes.

-Como Ojou-sama sabe los "Raiting Ganes" solo pueden ser celebrados por demonios en la edad adulta, pero incluso si es un encuentro ni oficial los demonios de clase alta que no hayan alcanzado la edad adulta pueden jugar, pero en este caso… – Dijo Grayfia.

-¿Involucra problemas familiares y entre clanes cierto? – Rías suspiró.

-En otras palabras Otou-sama y la gente de los clanes planeaban hacernos jugar como último recurso por si yo me negara ¿Verdad…? ¡Que atrevimiento de ellos para querer controlar mi vida! – Dijo Rías molesta.

-Entonces Ojou-sama. ¿Eso quiere decir que también se negara a participar en el juego? – Pregunto Grayfia, Rías sonríe.

-No, está bien. Esta es mi oportunidad, Rizer decidamos esto por medio del juego – Dijo la chica viendo con ojos amenazantes al rubio.

-Phew. ¿Enserio me retaras? Yo soy un demonio en edad madura y ya he participado en "Raiting Games oficiales, los he ganado casi todos. ¿Aun así quieres jugar Rías? – Pregunto Rizer confiado, Rías sonríe.

-Lo haré Rizer, te quitaré esa cara de idiota que tienes – Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien por mi, si tú ganas me iré y puedes hacer lo que te plazca, pero si yo gano nos casaremos inmediatamente – Dijo Rizer sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-Entendido, yo Grayfia soy testigo de la opinión de ambas partes, yo juzgare el juego – Dijo la maid.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron ambas partes al mismo tiempo.

 **Grigory**

El líder de los ángeles caídos estaba sorprendido, pues por fin podría ver algo de las habilidades del Saiyajin con más detalle, esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Esto será interesante – Dijo Azazel.

 **Club del ocultismo**

-Entendido, notificare a los clanes de su decisión - Dijo la peli plateada desapareciendo en un círculo mágico, Gohan analizó la información que acaban de recibir y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

-Si esto será un rating game como me lo dijo la presidenta hace mucho tiempo esto será peligroso, el nivel de ese tipo es muy alto para cualquiera de los demás – Pensó Saiyajin observando a los demás miembros de su clan.

¿Oye Rías puede que además de este tipo ellos sean tus sirvientes? – Dijo Rizer hablando despectivamente sobre Gohan y los demás.

-Si. ¿Qué con eso? – Pregunto Rías molesta.

-Entonces esto será una burla, solo tú peón y tu sacerdotisa del rayo pueden luchar a la par contra mis sirvientes – Dijo Rizer chasqueando sus dedos

-Estos son mis queridos sirvientes – Dijo Rizer mientras del círculo aparecían 15 sombras, los miembros del clan Gremory se ponen alerta.

-Wooho – Dijo Issei mientras se comía con la mirada a los sirvientes de Rizer. ¿La razón? Todos sus sirvientes eran chicas.

-¿Entonces lucharemos 7 contra 15? – Pregunto Gohan sorprendido, pues había distintas chicas, el no sabía si podría luchar sin lastimarlas.

-Oye Rías tu sirviente está llorando mientras me mira – Dijo Rizer irritado, Rías voltea a ver a Issei y luego se toca la nariz.

-Perdónalo, lo que pasa es que su sueño es tener un harem, creo que se emocionó al ver a tus sirvientes - Dijo Rías riendo nerviosamente.

-Repugnante – Dijeron las chicas despreciando a Issei.

-No digan eso chicas, admirar a los demonios de clase alta es lo que hacen los plebeyos, demostrémosle lo cercanos que somos – Dijo el rubio

De inmediato Rizer se acerca a una de ellas y comienza a besarla, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una batalla intensa, la chica rodeo a Rizer con las piernas, Rías y Gohan se sonrojaron al recordar el beso apasionado que compartieron ayer en la noche, Issei estaba que se moría de la envidia, luego el rubio dejo de besarla y continuó con otra chica repitiendo el mismo proceso, Asia estaba roja como un tomate mientras se resguardaba detrás del Saiyajin, al parecer había sido demasiado para su frágil mente, el rubio deja de besarla y luego mira a Issei.

-Jamas podrás hacer algo como esto – Dijo el rubio haciendo que Issei se enfade.

-No digas lo mismo que pienso – Dijo Issei poniéndose en una posición de pelea que ninguno de ellos a excepción del Saiyajin conocía.

-Eres un maldito mujeriego, no te mereces a la presidenta – Dijo Issei molesto.

-¿Oh? Pero si hace unos instantes admirabas a este mujeriego – Dijo Rizer sonriendo.

-¡Callate! Eso es distinto a lo de la presidenta, incluso tu seguirás coqueteando después de que te cases – Dijo Issei molestó.

-Los horoes adoran a las mujeres, eso dicen en el mundo humano ¿No es cierto? Aunque está solo es una relación de amo y sirviente – Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

-Heroe mi trasero, solo eres un chico pájaro. ¿El Phoenix del fuego? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, eso es lo mismo que pollo frito – Dijo Issei burlándose del rubio.

-¿Qué dijiste? Maldito demonio de clase baja ¡Rias deberías ponerles una correa a tus sirvientes! – Dijo Rizer molestó, pero esta simplemente lo ignora como si no le importara.

-Oye pollo frito te voy a acabar – Dijo Issei dando un paso al frente.

-No necesitamos ese estúpido juego… ¡Simplemente los acabaré aquí y ahora!

-Mira, hazlo

-Si Rizer-sama – Dijo una chica usando un bastón dirigiéndose rápidamente contra Issei, este sonríe.

-Toma esto – Dijo Mira, pero Issei rápidamente desaparece de la vista de los presentes, incluso Rías estaba sorprendida, pues no pensó que Issei tuviera esa velocidad, está mira a Gohan y ve que tiene una mirada confiada.

-¿Estos son los resultados del entrenamiento de un mes de Gohan? – Se preguntó Rías sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Rizer al ver la velocidad de Issei.

-A tu izquierda Mira – Dijo Rizer, está voltea demasiado tarde y recibe un poderoso derechazo por parte del castaño que la manda a volar contra un muro, pero esta es ayudada por la reina de Rizer.

-Eso es Issei-kun – Dijo Kiba apoyando al castaño, este sonríe y luego ve a Gohan, este le sonríe en señal de aprobación.

-¿Ya viste el poder de mis sirvientes Rizer? – Pregunto Rías confiada.

-Tsch, sólo porque haya podido golpear a Mira fue un golpe de suerte, decidiremos esto en el rating game, nos veremos dentro de 10 dias, espero que se preparen, les daré ese tiempo para que puedan entrenar – Dijo Rizer yendo con sus sirvientes hasta el círculo mágico, antes de irse ve a Gohan con ira.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas Son Gohan… - Dijo Rizer mientras desaparecían del lugar.

Después que se fueran los chicos celebraron la pequeña victoria que el castaño había conseguido frente a la peón de Rizer, pero Gohan veía seriamente a Issei.

-Issei – Llamo el pelinegro.

-¿Si? – Pregunto el castaño volteando a ver a su maestro.

-Entrenaremos arduamente estos 10 días – Dijo Gohan, el castaño sonríe, los miembros jamás pensaron ver a Issei tan motivado por el entrenamiento, esto se decía por las ganas de vivir que el chico tenía, no volverían a matarlo de esa manera.

-Claro Gohan – Dijo Issei con una mirada que denotaba compromiso, Rías sonríe al ver esa amistad tan grande que había entre esos dos.

 **Noche**

Después de que la reunión terminara la presidenta y Akeno se quedaron encerradas dentro del salón del club, los demás tomaron caminos separados, Asia y Gohan fueron a su departamento, Gohan se acostó en su cuarto, estaba cansado mentalmente de todo lo que sucedió.

 **Mente de Gohan**

El chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla como en los últimos meses, luchaba contra Súper Buu Gotenks y entonces lo culpaba de toda la muerte y destrucción que causaron al haber destruido la tierra.

-Jajajajaja, tu mismo destruiste aquello que juraste proteger con tu vida – Dijo Buu mientras sonreía y Gohan estaba parado en un mar de sangre, donde flotaban los cuerpos sin vida de todos los que alguna vez quiso o estimó.

-Papa, mamá, señor Piccolo, Goten, Asia, Issei, Koneko – Dijo este llorando.

-No pudiste protegerlos, tú fuiste el que los condenó a todos – Dijo la voz de Cell apareciendo de la nada, el Saiyajin retrocedió.

-No es cierto, yo los intente salvar

-Pero no lo lograste – Dijeron ambos enemigos viendo como una cucaracha a Gohan, este estaba aterrado.

Entonces Rías aparece detrás de ellos, llorando al ver los cuerpos de sus sirvientes, luego encara al Saiyajin viéndolo con odio.

-Todo fue tu culpa, tu debiste morir en aquel lugar, nunca debí haberte salvado – Dijo llorando.

-Aaaaaaah – Gohan comenzó a expulsar su poder mientras la imagen de ese lugar desolador se rompía como un cristal en mil pedazos, después de unos instantes donde todo el lugar estaba tan obscuro como la nada, un fuego intenso iluminó el lugar, el Saiyajin más calmado ve en esa dirección y se sorprende.

Frente a él aparece un imponente dragón de 50 metros de altura veía al Saiyajin con una mirada fiera, el poderoso dragón rojo pego un grito ensordecedor.

-Ggggh – Dijo Gohan tapándose los oídos.

-Por fin nos conocemos compañero – Dijo el dragón.

-¿Compañero? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Gohan confundido.

-Me llaman por muchos nombres, soy uno de los dos dragones celestiales ¡Ddraig! Mi espíritu fue sellado dentro de una de las armas más poderosas de este mundo, los sacred gear, dentro de estas existen los tipo Longinus, antes yo residía en el brazo izquierdo de Hyoudo Issei, pero cuando él iba a morir fui transferido a ti – Dijo el dragón con voz grave.

-¿Quién te transfirió? – Pregunto Gohan sorprendido.

-Yo mismo lo hice, al ver el enorme potencial que tienes decidi hacer eso antes de que tuviera que reencarnar en otro ser después de que la selección natural lo hiciera – Dijo Ddraig.

-Ya veo, ¿Y que es un longinus? – Pregunto Gohan interesado.

-Ahora que recuerdo Rías Gremory jamás te hablo de ello, aunque esta consiente de mi existencia dentro de ti… Los sacred gear son los artefactos sagrados que dios les da a ciertos humanos, estos pasan a ser un don recibido y pueden servirte para muchas cosas, aunque gracias a esto los humanos con sacred gear jamás podrán tener una vida normal, pues serán excluidos de la sociedad como herejes – En ese momento le viene a la cabeza el poder de Asia y su historia.

-¿Entonces Asia posee un Sacred Gear? – Pregunto Gohan alterado.

-Así es, el ángel caído que estaba tras Asia quería a su Sacred Gear, no se como pensaba conseguirlo, pero cuando un Sacred Gear es retirado de un portador este morirá - Dijo Ddraig.

-Ya veo, como Issei estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando el murió te traspasaste a mi cuerpo en este precisó instante – Dijo Gohan al comprender todo ahora.

-Así es – Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Y está Sacred Gear que función tiene y cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto el pelinegro ansioso, el dragón sonríe, podía ver las ganas de entrenar del chico.

-Jajajajaja eres realmente increíble, he podido ver la evolución a partir de los años y debo decir que ya no eres ese niño llorón de hace años – Dijo el dragón riéndose.

-¿Eh?¿C…C...Como sabes eso? – Pregunto Gohan apenado.

-Jajajaja, yo estoy en tu interior así que es natural que pueda ver a través de tus ojos y pueda ver tus recuerdos, por cierto ¡Que increíble cosa te paso ayer! – Al escuchar esto la cara de Gohan se puso roja como un tomate.

-Por favor no menciones cosas como esas Ddraig – Dijo Gohan avergonzado.

-Jajajajaja disculpa, pero tenía que decirlo… Bueno en resumen el nombre de este poder es Boosted Gear, te permitirá duplicar tu poder máximo cada 10 segundos ilimitadamente – Dijo el dragón, esto hizo que los recuerdos de cierto Saiyajin aparecieran en su mente.

-¿Igual que Broly? – Pregunto Gohan recordando sus luchas con el Súper Saiyajin Legendario.

-Si, el poder de ese Saiyajin era monstruoso, pero si hubieras tenido la BOOSTED GEAR en esos momentos el no hubiera sido rival para ti – Dijo Ddraig.

-Es increíble – Dijo Gohan.

-¿Y como puedo invocar tu poder? – Pregunto este con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Solo tienes que pensar en la cosa que más fuerte que exista, las Sacred Gear se activan cuando una emoción muy fuerte es producida – Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Algo así como la ira? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Si, es el mismo método que utilizan para convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, pero solo que deberás pensar en activar tu poder – Dijo Ddraig.

-Interesante – Dijo Gohan.

-Bueno compañero el tiempo en que estés aquí ha terminado, te estaré cuidando de ahora en adelante, si quieres hablar conmigo deberás activar tu poder o buscarme en tus sueños – Dijo el dragón mientras el ambiente volvía a temblar y luego la realidad de destruía.

 **Cuarto de Gohan**

El pelinegro se levanta sudando, la pesadilla que había tenido había sido demasiado real para el, pero lo que tenía que probar era ese poder que el dragón de sus sueños le hablo, se viste y se para en medio de su cuarto.

-Creo que lo intentaré – Dijo Gohan mientras cerraba sus ojos, se concentra durante unos instantes y luego los abre.

-Ghaaaaaaaaaa – Gohan aumenta su poder y pega un grito ensordecedor, de inmediato su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar.

-WELSH DRAGON SECOND LIBERATION – Un guantelete carmesí aparece en su brazo izquierdo, este despertó en el nivel 2 directamente.

 **-Parece que lo has logrado compañero –** Dijo Ddraig a través de la gema del guantelete.

-Si, wow es un guantelete algo peculiar – Dijo este analizandolo.

 **Grigory**

Azazel estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, en su bola de cristal apareció el legendario Longinus que tiene la capacidad de sobrepasar a Dios y al rey demonio.

-Jajajajaja ese maldito Gohan no deja de sorprenderme – Dijo Azazel sonriendo.

 **Departamento de Gohan**

El chico se la paso platicando con el dragón durante media hora, recordó viejas batallas y también el dragón le platicó sobre el blanco y su portador, por lo cual este ya sabia que algún día vendría con la intención de luchar.

-Parece emocionado compañero – Dijo Ddraig.

-Si Ddraig si lo que me dices es cierto el será un oponente de tener, mi sangre Saiyajin que había permanecido dormida durante años ahora está hirviendo, ya luchar contra Rizer y demostrarle que está equivocado sobre su forma de pensar – Dijo emocionado.

-Jajajaja ese es el espíritu compañero – Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Gohan? – El Hibrido escucho una voz detrás de el, cuando volteó ve a la pelirroja con una ropa casual, este sonríe al verla.

-Hola presidenta buenos días – Dijo Gohan saludandola.

-¿Eso es…? – Dijo Rías impactada.

-¿Esto? Ah es mi Longinus – Lo dijo el chico con total naturalidad.

-Uno de los 13 longinus la BOOSTED GEAR – Dijo Rías sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo lo despertaste? – Pregunto Rías intrigada.

-Esta mañana, Ddraig me explico todo sobre las Sacred Gear y también sobre porque los ángeles caídos querían a Asia – Dijo Gohan molesto al recordar a Raynare.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Rias.

-Presidenta. ¿Usted ya sabía sobre este poder que residía en mi verdad? – Pregunto Gohan.

-Si pero como tú tienes un poder comparable al mío no ví la necesidad de usarlo, pero viendo que lucharemos contra Rizer esto nos ayudará bastante – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Presidenta ganaremos ese juego – Dijo Gohan con mirada decidida.

-Si, ¿Gohan podrías traer a Issei? Iremos a entrenar a las montañas – El Saiyajin asiente.

-De acuerdo vuelvo enseguida – Dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación, pero luego se detiene en seco y se regresa y ve a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundida.

-¿Cómo entro? – Pregunto Gohan sudando.

-Jajajajaja usando el círculo de teletransportación -Dijo con total naturalidad.

-Tsch – Dijo Gohan mientras se iba rápidamente hacia la casa de Issei.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Rías al ver la reacción de este.

Gohan fue a casa de Issei como cualquier día para entrenar, sus padres ya conocian al pelinegro y lo consideraban otro hijo, pues este era todo lo contrario a su hijo, era guapo, inteligente, con buenos modales y muy noble, así que cuando Issei comenzó a entrenar este comenzó a dejar la perversión un poco y se dedicó a entrenar, por lo que los padres de estaban agradecidos por el gran cambio del castaño.

-Hola Gohan ¿Ya está listo el entrenamiento? – Pregunto Issei poniéndose su chandal especial para entrenar.

-Hoy no haremos el entrenamiento de pesas y velocidad, iremos a entrenar a las montañas con la presidenta y los demás – Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Eh, enserio? – El Saiyajin asiente.

-De acuerdo, ¿Una carrera? – Pregunto Issei, Gohan sonríe y asiente.

-De acuerdo… - Ambos se posición y después de unos instantes desparecen del lugar en un zumbido, recorrieron la ciudad a gran velocidad, llegando al departamento de Gohan en 2 minutos, cuando llegaron vieron a todos los miembros del club preparados con maletas listas.

-¿Listos? – Pregunto Rías.

-Si – Todos asienten.

 **Camino al campamento**

Gohan e Issei estaban teniendo una mañana de lo más horrorosa, pues la presidenta había aumentado los pesos de ambos, Gohan de 5 a 10 toneladas y Issei de 350 kilos a media tonelada.

-¿Cómo es que pueden cargar tanto peso? – Se preguntó Kiba con una gota de sudor al ver que además de las pesas en la ropa también estaban cargando el equipaje, el cargaba mucho peso, pero nada comparado a esos dos, incluso Koneko quien era la más fuerte del grupo tenía una gota de sudor al ver semejante peso.

-¿En verdad pueden presidenta? – Pregunto preocupada Asia al ver como Issei batalla tanto para subir la carga, mientras que Gohan sudaba pero no tenía los mismos problemas que Issei para llevar el peso.

-Y eso que estoy suprimiendo al máximo mi poder – Pensó el Saiyajin sonriendo, si usará un poder de 1000 o 2000 esa carga no sería nada.

-Hahahaahahaha – Jadearon ambos al llegar al campamento, cuando el Saiyajin se acostó en el piso este se hundió por el tremendo peso que tenía.

-¿Presidenta cuanto peso le pudo a Gohan? – Pregunto Kiba.

-Creo que alrededor de 10 toneladas – Dijo pensativa.

-¿10 toneladas? – Dijeron todos con la boca abierta.

-Eso es 9.5 veces la carga que yo llevo – Dijo Issei con la boca abierta.

-Jejeje – Dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien ya que Gohan es más poderoso de los 7 cada uno entrenará con el para mejorar sus campos de acción – Dijo la presidenta.

-Si – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

 **Lección 1 Kenjutsu**

Kiba y Gohan se miraron durante unos instantes y luego sonrieron, el rubio invoca una espada de la nada y se pone en posición de combate, el Saiyajin solamente se queda parado.

-De acuerdo Kiba cuando quieras – Dijo el pelinegro.

-No me contendre – Dijo dándole una mirada seria.

-Eso esperaba – Dijo Gohan levantando su dedo y canalizando energía en el, Kiba se dio cuenta de este hecho y sonríe.

-Ya veo, con que tú puedes canalizar tu energía para poder endurecer a voluntad tu cuerpo – Dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Ooh? ¿Lo descifraste? - Pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa confiada.

-Alla voy – Dijo Kiba desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes, Gohan sonríe pues vio que Kiba estaba aumentando su velocidad constantemente.

-Ahora – Dijo Kiba viendo una abertura en el punto ciego de Gohan, este se lanza al ataque, pero el Saiyajin sonríe y voltea mucho más rápido que la reacción de Kiba, bloqueando el ataque del mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo bloqueo desde una distancia tan corta y a esa velocidad? – Dijo Issei sorprendido.

-Jejeje eres increíble Kiba, tu manejo de la espada es excepciónal, pero… Ghaaaaaaa – Gohan toma a Kiba del cuello de su camisa y lo manda a volar contra un árbol.

-Nunca debes distraerte por la fuerza de tu enemigo, si ves que este te supera ataca desde distintas direcciones, si atacas el punto ciego de alguien ten por seguro que ese alguien ya sabrá que lo atacaras en ese lugar – Dijo Gohan caminando hasta estar al lado de Kiba, lo ayuda a levantarse y se dan la mano.

 **Lección 2 Magia**

Gohan estaba asustado y Akeno lo sabía, así que comenzó a reírse sádicamente.

-Ufufufu. ¿Podria ser que Gohan-kun me tiene miedo? – Dijo Akeno acercándose, el Saiyajin retrocede lentamente.

-No, no ¡Solo es tu imaginación! – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

Si había algo que a Gohan nunca le gusto de Akeno era esa sonrisa sádica disfrazada de sonrisa amable, el Saiyajin volvió a retroceder al ver como esta generaba rayos en sus manos.

-¿Vamos a divertirnos si? – Dijo Akeno acercándose más.

-No, esto no fue buena ideaaaaaaa… - Grito Gohan mientras era quemado vivo.

-¿Qué era lo que dijiste Gohan-kun? Nunca debes distraerte – Dijo Akeno sonriendo

-Que cruel – Dijo Gohan llorando.

-Jejeje – Dijeron todos con una gota de sudor.

-Ah por cierto use todo mi poder en esos ataques – Dijo la sacerdotisa sonriendo

-¿Eh? – Pregunto el Saiyajin.

-Que use todo mi poder mágico al lanzarte los rayos – Dijo Akeno.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que al tenerme miedo automáticamente aumentaste tu poder por miedo a que te lastimara peor – Dijo Akeno sonriendo sádicamente.

-Hiii – Chilló el Saiyajin.

 **Lección 3 Gato vs Saiyan**

Gohan se puso en posición de combate mientras Koneko se ponía sus guantes, quería saber hasta qué límite podía llegar la nekomata en cuanto a fuerza se tratara.

-Toma esto Gohan-senpai – Dijo Koneko comenzando a lanzarle discos de piedra a gran velocidad, esto sorprendió al Saiyajin pues a pesar de ser pequeña ella tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

-Jejeje… Haaaa – Dijo Gohan destruyendo los platos usando solamente sus brazos, la nekomata sonríe.

-Eres fuerte Gohan-senpai – Dijo lanzandole una gigantesca roca.

-Haaaaaa – Gohan la toma con una mano y se la regresa a Koneko, está ve la roca y se lanza contra ella.

-Gyaaaaa – Dijo Koneko mientras destruia la roca de un puñetazo.

-Increible – Dijo Gohan

-Gracias – Dijo avergonzada.

 **Lección 4 Entrenamiento Saiyajin**

Gohan le pidio a la presidenta que le pusiera un peso de 150 kilos a la ropa de Kiba, de 809 kilos a la de Koneko y de 680 a la de Issei, con esto el pretendía aumentar la resistencia y la fuerza de los chicos al moverse, en el caso de Kiba era para aumentar su velocidad ya que esa era su especialidad, puso a Akeno y a Asia a meditar, quería que aumentarán su control mental ante situaciones de peligro así como también para tener un mejor control de su energía.

 **Dia 2**

Durante este día el entrenamiento era el estudio, debían conocer más sobre los tipos de magia, los tipos de piezas, la promoción que otorga el peón, también investigaron sobre Rizer y su clan, cuándo Gohan se enteró de que este era inmortal una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en rostro.

-Este juego será divertido – Dijo Gohan viendo el logotipo del Phoenix y sus propiedades, los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-Presidenta porque odia a Rizer – Dijo Gohan viendo a la pelirroja.

-Soy una Gremory – Dijo la chica .

-¿Eh? – Dijo Gohan sin comprender.

-No me estoy presentando, soy una persona del clan Gremory y ese apellido me seguirá por siempre – Dijo Rías.

-¿Usted odia su apellido? – Pregunto.

-No lo odio, pero en el Inframundo todos me conocen como Rias Gremory, la heredera de la cual tienen muchas expectativas, pero en el mundo humano soy simplemente Rías, una chica de preparatoria común ante los ojos de los demás y eso es lo que me gusta – Dijo Rías sonriendole al híbrido, este se sonroja al ver esa mirada, tenía semanas sin ver esa sonrisa.

-Mi sueño es casarme con alguien que me ame como Rias, por eso odio a Rizer, el sólo me ve como Rias de la casa Gremory, no como Rias. Aún así el orgullo por tener este apellido es muy grande – Dijo la chica triste.

-No comprendo muy bien lo de los clanes de demonios, para mi ellos son igual que los Saiyajin de raza pura, orgullosos y muy malvados, pero para mi Rías es Rías y eso no cambiará, la persona que me cuido durante ese día fue la chica Rías del club del ocultismo - Dijo el chico sonrojado.

-¿Presidenta? – Preguntó Gohan al ver como la chica temblaba y se sonrojaba como un tomate.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada – Dijo la chica continuando su lectura.

-En verdad es hermosa, ella capturó mi corazón – Pensó el Saiyajin mientras la veía esforzándose por todos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Escala de ki (Distinta a la que uso para los dragones que es magia)**

Gohan contenido 290

Rizer 600

Akeno 390

Gohan enfadado 580

Rías enfadada 450

Issei post Entrenamiento 1 mes 240

Issei post Entrenamiento 10 días 329

Siguientes historias :

•Saiyan Warrior + Tsukihime (Algo distinto a lo usual)

•Space Soldier + Cross Ánge (No será de DBZ)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Dragón Ball Z ni High School DxD son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas series.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Ira Saiyajin**

El Saiyajin se levantó desde las 5 am y se escabulló fuera de la mansión para entrenar, fue a un sitio apartado en las montañas donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, pues necesitaba estár solo, cuando llego al sitio ideal escondió su presencia para que así no lo pudieran encontrar, cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo localizarán este aterriza en el lugar que encontró y se puso en posición del loto, después de unos instantes los abre lentamente, aparece en un sitio cubierto totalmente en llamas, de pronto frente a él aparece la figura de Ddraig imponente como siempre.

-Oh vaya, tienes una increíble capacidad para entrar en paisaje mental – Dijo el dragón rojo, el Saiyajin sonríe.

-Eso es porque desde pequeño el Sr Piccolo me entreno en las artes marciales, por lo que era esencial el entrenar de esta manera y así aumentar mi fortaleza mental – Dijo Gohan.

-Ya veo, si de hecho lo vi, pero no pensaba que llegarías a contactarme tan rápido – Dijo este.

-Bueno es que quiero entrenar este nuevo poder para así poder perfeccionar mis habilidades y proteger a los que me importan – El dragón sonríe.

-Sin duda tu corazón es el más noble de todos los exportadores, pero… - El dragón pone cara seria y el Saiyajin lo ve sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Tu eres el portador más poderoso y a la vez el más inestable de todos – Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Inestable? ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Interesado.

-Tus emociones compañero… Tu ira es el factor clave en tu poder, entre más te enfades obtendrás un poder gigantesco, pero en el caso del boosted gear un arranque extremo de ira te hará perder el control de mi poder -Dijo Ddraig seriamente, entonces Gohan se queda estático y recuerda la lucha contra Cell y Súper Buu Gotenks, luego aprieta los puños.

-¿Ddraig, crees que si no hubiera estallado de ira contra Buu estaría aquí? – Preguntó Gohan con la cabeza agachada, el dragón entendió a lo que el Saiyajin quería llegar.

-No compañero, simplemente tú no tendrías el poder suficiente para dañar la pared espacio tiempo de tú mundo – Dijo el dragón sinceramente.

-Maldición si yo no estuviera aquí Asia e Issei estarían… - Pensó el Saiyajin al saber que Raynare se habría salido con la suya, luego sonríe, debería estar agradecido con Buu por permitirle hacer nuevos amigos.

-Bueno gracias al incidente con Buu pude hacer buenos amigos – Dijo el chico sonriendo, Ddraig sonríe al ver que el espíritu de su compañero era demasiado fuerte, tal vez el llegué a dominar la juggernaut drive.

-Ese es el espíritu compañero, bueno… ¿A que debo tu visita? – Pregunto el dragón de Galés.

-Bueno como dije anteriormente quiero entrenar la boosted gear por si algún enemigo poderoso aparece – Dijo Ddraig ve las llamas en los ojos del chico, ningún usuario de la boosted gear tenia ese espíritu de lucha y nobleza a la vez.

-Jajajaja sin duda los Saiyajin son interesantes, de acuerdo compañero te explicaré sobre los modos de tu nuevo poder – Dijo Ddraig sonriendo.

Así el dragón le explicó sobre el objetivo del boosted gear, el cual era duplicar el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos de manera ilimitada, pero si este tiene un entrenamiento muy alto con este no era necesario esperar tanto tiempo, podía aumentar el poder hasta que su cuerpo llegará a su límite, el segundo modo era la versión avanzada de la boosted gear, este modo era llamado "Balance Breaker" el cual se activaba cuando las emociones del usuario fueran las correctas y pidiera más poder, el catalizador para lograrlo en este caso era la ira Súper Saiyajin, el último modo era del que Ddraig hablaba, el "Juggernaut Drive" un estado en el que el raciocinio es nulo y solo busca la completa destrucción de todo, al tener como usuario a Gohan los resultados serían devastadores, la armadura aumentará de poder ilimitadamente hasta que superará a los dioses, después de un tiempo el ki del usuario sea completamente agotado sin llegar a matarlo, Ddraig le explicó a Gohan que el podía entrar en ese estado cuando deseara, pero que el precio por usarlo seria demasiado alto, la energía que utiliza el estado es su ki en lugar de su vida, pues el posee un gran poder.

-Ya veo, está transformación es peligrosa – Dijo Gohan asimilando la información brindada por Welsh Dragón, luego un brillo aparece en sus ojos.

-¿Ddraig, podemos usar el boosted gear en un nivel inferior a mi poder real basé? – Preguntó el Saiyajin.

-Si, el nivel que tú quieras aumentar… Solo debes de sacar el poder que tú quieras usar y luego ir aumentandolo con el boosted gear -Dijo Ddraig.

-¿Podemos entrenar de forma mental este poder? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, este poder se asocia más a tu estado físico, lo que puedes entrenar mentalmente es la carga que se poder genera en tu cuerpo – Dijo el dragón, esto llamo la atención del Saiyajin.

-¿Carga mental?¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó interesado.

-Es como el kaioken – Dijo a secas el dragón, estas palabras hicieron que la imagen de Gokú usando la técnica contra Nappa y Freezer.

-¿Tendremos el mismo desgaste físico que el kaioken? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡No! Solamente tendrás un desgaste mental por haber aumentado tanto poder se cide golpe, debes mejorar tu resistencia mental, cuando el poder aumentado se vaya tu poder volverá al de antes de golpe, causando que obtengas un gran estrés mental al perder toda esa energía – Dijo el dragón.

-Ya veo, la boosted gear es un arma de doble filo – Pensó el híbrido sudando frío, si no sabía usar correctamente esta longinus entonces perdería el control sobre si mismo y podría dañar a sus seres queridos.

-Dominare este poder – Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Te deseo suerte con eso compañero – Dijo Ddraig sonriendo, el Saiyajin asiente y este se concentra, de repente todo el ambiente cambia y el dragón desaparece, ahora todo estaba totalmente blanco, el Saiyajin abre los ojos y sonríe, era su paisaje mental al cual solamente el tenía acceso, en este lugar el podía crear imágenes casi reales de sus enemigos y enfrentarse a ellos.

-Veamos… - Dijo Gohan pensando que imaginar, después se pone serio y el ambiente cambia completamente, ahora estaba en la misma zona rocosa donde se enfrentó a Buu.

-Kukuku, por fin vienes – Escucho la voz de una persona que el conocía perfectamente, así que se voltea y la rabia se apodera de el, frente suyo estaba Súper Buu Gotenks.

-Maldito monstruo – Dijo Gohan furioso.

-Jajajaja, ¿Yo el monstruo? No me hagas reír Gohan… ¡Tu! ¡Tu mataste a los que te importan! – Inmediatamente el suelo se vuelve a distorsionar y aparece una vez más el río de muerte con el que soñó hace algunas noches.

-¿Por qué Gohan? ¿Por qué permitiste que esto ocurriera? – Dijo su madre totalmente desfigurada saliendo del río de la muerte mientras estiraba su brazo intentando alcanzar al Saiyajin.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué es mi culpa? – Contesto desesperado.

-Permitiste que él nos matara – Dijo Goten apareciendo al lado de ella, este no tenía ojos y la sangre los bañaba a ambos.

-Permitiste que el tomara el cuerpo de tu padre, tu ausencia nos mató a todos – De repente sobre el río de sangre aparece la figura de un hombre, Gohan voltea a verlo y queda en shock, frente a él aparece una persona parecida a su padre, pero era distinto, su ki era maligno y su sonrisa era siniestra, Gohan rápidamente se pone en posición de pelea.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? - La versión oscura de Gokú lo observa y luego sonríe.

-¿Yo? Yo soy el castigo de los dioses hacia los mortales, de repente una espada de energía se crea en mano derecha y luego voltea en otra dirección, esta vez Chi Chi y Goten estaban completos y retrocedían al ver a Black Goku, bajo sus pies estaba otra persona de piel verdosa y cabello blanco, Gohan no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Papa? – Dijo Goten llorando mientras observaba la figura que estaba en el suelo.

-Vamonos – Grito Chi Chi tomando a su hijo y comenzando a correr, en ese momento Gohan lo comprendió, este tipo había tomado el cuerpo de su padre, el que estaba en el suelo era su padre, de repente Black comienza a volar en dirección de Chi Chi y Goten.

-Detente – Grito Gohan tratando de interceptar al Saiyajin oscuro, pero este atraviesa el cuerpo del ladrón de cuerpos y luego escucha unos gritos.

-Aaaaah – Gohan quedó paralizado al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su familia.

-Ejejejeje – Dijo Black volteando en busca del pelinegro, este aún está estaba en shock.

-Y ahora sigues tú "Son Gohan" – Black dice esto mientras sonríe, pero de repente el ki de Gohan hace explosion y esté voltea a ver a Black con la mirada llena de rabia.

" **Compañero cálmate, esto es solo una visión" – Se escucho la voz de Ddraig a su lado.**

-Pero Ddraig el eliminó a mi familia, debo… ¡Debo matarlo! – Grito el Saiyajin aumentando su ki de golpe.

" **¿Cómo piensas hacerlo en esta dimensión? ¡Escucha! No hay manera de volver a tu dimensión, estás atrapado aquí, encontraremos la forma de volver, si pierdes la cordura ahora todo habrá acabado… ¿Permitirás que la Juggernaut Drive te controlé y acabarás con todo incluyendo a Rías y Asia?" - Preguntó el dragón molesto.**

Entonces Gohan reacciona y su ki vuelve a disminuir, había recordado los momentos agradables que pasó con sus amigos de esta dimensión, luego recuerda a la pelirroja y baja la mirada.

-Presidenta Rias… - Dijo Gohan con tono amargo.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Qué no planeabas matarme? – Dijo Black sonriendo siniestramente, el Saiyajin respira profundamente y luego mira seriamente a Black.

-Ddraig, ¿Ya revivieron a todos con las esferas? – Pregunto Gohan mientras observaba la imagen creada por si mismo.

 **-Si, el le robó el cuerpo a tu padre, pero al parecer ya todo volvió a la normalidad, las visiones que la boosted gear da son en realidad recuerdos del pasado, gracias a los fuertes sentimientos que posees hacia tu familia desarrollaste un nuevo poder, el cual es la premonición, podrás ver el pasado y el futuro de manera aleatoria, no solamente de ti, si no de los que te rodean" – Esto alivió en gran parte al hibrido.**

-Eso puede ser de ayuda – Dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Kukuku – Black continúa sonriendo mientras el Saiyajin se prepara para la pelea mental.

-Teryaaaa – Gohan se lanza al ataque, Black continúa sonriendo mientras lo esperába, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros ambos desaparecen de la vista del dragón y las ondas de choque comienzan a verse en el cielo.

" **¿Ya está en su forma más fuerte?" – Se preguntó Ddraig al sentir el poder místico brotar del Saiyajin.**

-¿Oh? ¿Piensas atacar? – Le preguntó Black confiado.

El hijo de Gokú tira un golpe hacia el enemigo, este no se movió de su lugar y solo recibe el ataque, mandandolo a volar, Black se estabiliza y luego sonríe.

-Esto, esto es lo que buscaba… Ghaaaaaaa – El ki de Black aumenta de golpe y se lanza contra Gohan.

-Tsch – Dijo Gohan mientras bloqueaba con dificultad los golpes y patadas que el ser oscuro le propinaba, no había ni una sola abertura en su defensa para atacar.

" **Compañero usa la boosted gear" – Le dijo el dragón el su mente.**

"De acuerdo Ddraig" – Le contesto el híbrido.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

El guantelete carmesí aparece en la mano izquierda del saiyajin, de inmediato la gema verdosa comienza a brillar.

 **[BOOST]**

El chico siente como su poder incrementaba de golpe y luego ve los movimientos de Black en cámara lenta, sonríe y le da un puñetazo que lo manda a volar.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Black al percatarse de que Gohan ya no estaba, comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes pero le era imposible localizarlo.

-Detrás de ti – Black se voltea rápidamente, solamente para ser recibido por otro puñetazo cortesía del guerrero definitivo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Se supone que mi poder debería ser superior al suyo" – Pensó el Ex Kaioshin mientras a duras penas resistia los golpes que el híbrido le propinaba.

-Muere – Grito Gohan a punto de darle otro golpe, pero el tirano sonríe y para su ataque con su mano derecha, luego ve al Saiyajin sonriéndole.

-Haaaaaa – Black le da un izquierdazo al estómago.

-Gahaaa – Gohan escupió sangré, se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que ocurría.

-¿Asi que aumentas tu poder entre más daño recibes? – Le dijo el Gohan al saiyan oscuro.

-¿Oh? ¿Así que te diste cuenta? Jajajajaja – Black comenzó a reír.

-Te aprovechas de la capacidad de los saiyajin para aumentar su poder después de recuperarse, aunque no comprendo porque puedes aumentar tu poder de esa manera – Gohan se pone en posición de pelea y el guantelete volvió a brillar.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

El ki de Gohan aumento de manera descomunal mientras que la gema brillaba con fuerza, el saiyajin oscuro se dio cuenta del origen del poder de su hijo.

-Ya veo, así que tú también puedes aumentar tu poder de esa manera… Jajajaja esto será divertido – Dijo Black desapareciendo en un zumbido, Gohan también lo hace y las ondas de choque no tardaron en comenzar a estallar en los cielos.

 **Realidad**

El cuerpo del saiyajin comenzaba a sentir los estragos que suponían la pelea mental, sangre brotaba por su nariz mientras que comenzaba a agotarse rápidamente, a ese paso quedaría exhausto mentalmente.

 **Paisaje mental**

La batalla continuaba incrementando su ferocidad, ambos guerreros destruían todo lo que encontraban a su paso, Gohan se estaba poniendo tenso, pues por más que aumentará su poder no podía derrotarlo.

"¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo Ddraig? ¿Por qué no puedo derrotarlo?" – Le preguntó al dragón mentalmente.

" **¡Demonios! El no es una ilusión compañero ten cuidado" – Le dijo el dragón nervioso.**

"¿A que te refieres?" – Preguntó Gohan nervioso.

" **De alguna manera ese tipo logro conectar su mente junto con la tuya, en estos momentos están luchando en serio, el es el enemigo real" – Gohan se congelo al escuchar tales palabras, de inmediato su ira incremento.**

-¡Maldito asesino!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

El ki del pelinegro volvió a incrementar de forma explosiva, la sonrisa de Black se borró al ver la cantidad de poder que el guerrero definitivo estaba expulsando.

-Ya me cansé de jugar contigo – Dijo Black con una vena en la cien.

-Pues entonces lárgate – Grito Gohan furioso.

-No, no aún… Quiero ver hasta dónde podría llegar mi poder Ghaaaaaaa – El piso debajo de Black se hundió y su cabello se erizó.

-No me digas que… - Gohan se quedó congelado al sentir ese aumento masivo de poder.

-Ghaaaaaaaaaa – Black pego un grito ensordecedor y su cabello se volvió dorado, un aura llameante lo rodeó y sus ojos negros ahora eran dos orbes esmeralda.

(Reproducir "Desperate Assault – Norihito Sumitomo")

El guerrero super saiyajin más poderoso de todos hizo acto de presencia, el guerrero definitivo sudo frío al sentir la gran diferencia de poder.

-¿Qué…? – Gohan no terminó de decir su frase, pues sintió algo en su pecho, lentamente baja la mirada y ve una espada de ki clavada en ella.

-Gahaaa – Gohan escupe sangre mientras lentamente siente como sus fuerzas lo abandonan.

-Eres débil – Dijo Black sonriendo.

" **¡Compañero!" – Fue lo único que escucho Gohan antes de que todo se volviera blanco.**

 **Realidad**

Gohan escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente debil, ese último ataque lo afecto demasiado, bajo la mirada hacia su pecho y ve un agujero en su gi naranja.

-Maldición… - Dijo Gohan intentando levantarse, pero la herida se lo impedía.

"Compañero. ¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó Ddraig en su mente.

-¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo Ddraig? ¿Por qué lo que me hizo ese maldito me ocurrió en el mundo real? – Pregunto el saiyajin extremadamente debil.

"No lo sé compañero, jamás había escuchado hablar sobre un poder que permitirá interferir con otras dimensiones, al parecer el ladrón que robó el cuerpo de padre tiene la habilidad de conectar sus cuerpos y luchar mentalmente, al ser un dios él puede hacer eso, pero también parece que tu deseo de luchar y derrotarlo fue tan fuerte que tu cuerpo y mente se sincronizaron, causando este efecto negativo en el, todo daño que reciban ambos en la lucha mental se verá reflejado en su cuerpo físico, el se dio cuenta de ello y por eso estaba aumentando su poder, si solo hubiera sido una lucha mental le habrías vencido" – Dijo el dragón algo nervioso.

-¿Ósea que contribuí a que aumentará su poder? – Preguntó Gohan alarmado.

"si" – Dijo el dragón a secas.

-Maldición… - Gohan se desmayó por la pérdida de energía y las heridas que le causaron.

 **Horas más tarde**

El saiyajin comenzó a despertar lentamente, comenzó a analizar su entorno y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el campamento, estaba en su cuarto, aún llevaba su gi naranja, se levanta y ve una nota en la mesa de noche, la nota era de Rias.

"No se que paso Gohan pero si lees está nota quiere decir que ya despertaste, te esperaré en la biblioteca, Asia curo tus heridas, necesitamos hablar" – Gohan estaba confundido, como habían dado con el y para que necesitaba hablar la presidenta con el.

Así que sin más se pone sus botas y se dirige hacia la biblioteca, no había nadie más en el campamento, sintió las energías de los chicos afuera, al parecer Issei entrenaba con ellos, el híbrido sonríe y luego llega al lugar indicado.

-¿Presidenta? – Gohan tocó la puerta y no se escucho respuesta durante los primeros segundos.

-Adelante – Escucho la voz de la pelirroja del otro lado, así que entra y la ve sentada en un sillón tomando una taza de té mientras leía un libro de literatura antigua.

-¿Me llamo presidenta? – Pregunto el pelinegro un tanto incómodo por tener que verla nuevamente a solas, la última vez lo habían herido al rechazarlo.

-Si Gohan, siéntate por favor – Dijo señalando otro sillón frente a ella, el chico obedece y se sienta, el pelinegro voltea la mirada al ver los ojos azules observándolo profundamente.

-¿Qué paso Gohan? – Pregunto la chica a punto de llorar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te atacaron? – Pregunto preocupada, está situación el saiyajin no se la esperaba.

-Se podría decir que si – Dijo el chico nervioso.

-¿Quién fue? – Pregunto la chica preocupada por su siervo.

-No me creería si se lo dijera – Dijo Gohan bajando la mirada mientras recordaba a Black.

-Gohan soy tu ama puedes contarme lo que quieras, no me burlare ni nada – Dijo Rías molesta por la actitud de su siervo.

-¿Qué haría usted si se enterará que su familia está muerta y lo habría podido evitar si hubiera estado en el preciso instante en que los eliminaron – Dijo Gohan comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Habría cobrado venganza a cualquier costo – Dijo Rías.

-Eso intenté, pero él se volvía cada vez más fuerte – Dijo Gohan impotente.

-¿A quien te refieres? – Pregunto la chica interesada, Gohan levanta el rostro y Rias se puso nerviosa, la mirada de Gohan denotaba una rabia incontenible.

-¡Black Goku! – Dijo el chico apretando los puños.

-¿Black Gokú? ¿Quién es el? – Preguntó interesada.

-Pues verá el… - Así Gohan le plática sobre sus sueños premonitorios y también sobre la pelea que tuvo contra el en su paisaje mental, Rias se puso completamente sería.

-Gohan ese enemigo es peligroso, ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la chica.

-Entrenare la boosted gear para superar mis límites – Dijo el chico con mirada decidida, la chica sonríe al ver el entusiasmo de su peón a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Bien, te ayudaré a entrenar para que puedas dominar tu poder – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Gracias presidenta – Dijo el saiyajin.

 **Grigori**

Azazel estaba sanamente intrigado, las palabras que pudo escuchar por la conversación de amo y sirviente fueron inquietantes y a la vez interesantes, se entero de la existencia de un ser que superaba en poder al pelinegro, esto lo puso nervioso pues si eso era cierto y ese tipo decidiera venir a esta dimensión ningúna facción podría detenerlo, vio que Rías ayudaría al saiyajin a entrenar con la boosted gear, esto hace que sonría.

-Si entrena con su máximo poder esto no me lo puedo perder – Pensó el ángel caído mientras veía como ambos chicos salían de la biblioteca.

 **Campamento**

Los siguientes días los chicos entrenaron y estudiaban en la biblioteca para encontrar los puntos débiles de Rizer, Issei sabía que aun no estaba al nivel del Phoenix, pero con más presión podría volver a superar sus limites, hace 5 días que no sabía nada de la presidenta o de Gohan, según Akeno ellos estaban en un entrenamiento especial que le ayudaría al pelinegro a controlar su poder oculto, Issei se puso algo celoso al ver que su maestro y amigo estaba ignorándolo.

"Pero ya vera, lo superaré cueste lo que me cueste" – Pensó Issei mientras salía de la biblioteca e iba a las montañas para entrenar el sólo.

 **Zona de entrenamiento secreta de Issei**

El castaño comenzó a realizar un calentamiento a velocidad supersónica, destruía gigantescas rocas con el simple tacto de sus puños sobre ellas, estaba realmente furioso al ver que no podría vencer a Rizer de esta manera.

-Debe de haber alguna manera en que pueda mejorar – Pensó el chico deteniéndose un momento para reflexionar, estos cinco días el fue entrenado por Kiba, Koneko y Akeno.

Gracias a ellos sabía que no debía darle la espalda a su enemigo, atacar sólo en el momento justo sin desesperarse en batalla, a como controlar y materializar su poder magico, el lo intento en incontables ocasiones pero le fue inutil, el no poseía ningún talento mágico a diferencia de la presidenta, Akeno o Asia.

Gohan le enseñó que jamás debía rendirse sin importar el enemigo al que tuviera enfrente, el lo entreno en las artes marciales, el estilo de la familia del mal era algo que ningún ser en ese mundo conocía, por lo cual era una gran ventaja contra artistas marciales, había visto al pelinegro volar y también disparar bolas de energía dorada de sus manos, le había pedido que le enseñara a hacer eso y a volar, pero este se negó inmediatamente pues sabía que el tipo de energía que recorría el cuerpo del castaño era ki pero también había algo más que estaba mezclado con su energía.

-¡Maldicion! Si, si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo que Gohan… - Dijo Issei agachándo la cabeza de la impotencia, no tenia una sacred gear como Kiba o una fuerza monstruosa de nacimiento como Koneko, tampoco un talento magico como la presidenta, Akeno o Asia, el tuvo que entrenar duro durante meses para poder conseguir el nivel que tenia actualmente.

"¿Qué hare? " – Se preguntó el castaño mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el claro en el que se encontraba.

Issei se sentó en posición del loto y comenzó a meditar, debia de encontrar alguna manera de poder dominar su poder magico, entonces recuerda las rafagas que Gohan le disparo la ultima vez que entrenaron juntos, el calor que generaban era bestial pero al mismo tiempo sintio una energía positiva que lo quemaba.

-Si pudiera dominar ese poder tal vez podría estar cerca del poder de Akeno-san y de Gohan – Penso el chico decidido, por lo cual vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y comienza a pensar en las palabras de Akeno.

"Issei-kun, debes canalizar tu poder magico y utilizar tu imaginación para darle forma y asi materializarlo, puedes hacerlo con el uso de los elementos naturales "

Luego recordó que Gohan no estaba usando magia, el mismo se lo dijo, por lo que haciendo caso a las palabras de Akeno comenzó a sentir su propia energía, le sorprendió que esta se sintiera como dos energías distintas que se ramificaban en su ser, vio estas energías y se sorprendió al ver que una de ellas era color dorado y la otra era color rojo, la energía roja era sumamente débil, mientras que sentía como la dorada comenzaba a ganar fuerza y poder, se acercó a las energías y tocó la energía dorada, sintió una cálida sensación cuándo la tocó, en ese instante lo comprendió.

Esa energía era su podría vida mientras que al parecer la otra solo era un subproducto de la primera, cuando toco la energía dorada inmediatamente la energía roja se esfumo y la dorada desapareció del lugar, aunque el castaño sabía que estaba allí en algun lugar de su ser, sonríe al sentir como su fuerza incrementaba y ahora con un brillo en sus ojos los abre y se pone de pié.

-Creó que lo intentaré… - Issei se pone en la posición de pelea de la familia del mal, respiró profundamente y luego comenzó a concentrarse.

"Debes concentrar tu poder en tus manos y darle forma" - Recordó las palabras de la pelí morada, abre los ojos nuevamente y sonríe.

-Ghraaaaa – Issei pega un grito ensordecedor mientras que un aura blanca hace explosión rodeándolo, las llamas blancas brillaban y se movían con furia mientras el chico jadeaba, sonríe al ver que había conseguido la primera parte del proceso, inmediatamente el aura se desvaneció e Issei cae al piso agotado.

 **Dimensión artificial**

-Ghraaaaa – Gohan pegó un grito ensordecedor mientras su poder comenzaba a elevar de forma desmesurada, la dimensión creada por Rías comenzó a agrietarse por tal expulsión de energía, esta miraba al pelinegro con ojos de incredulidad total, pues si bien sabía que el era un chico sincero no le había creído cuando dijo que destruyó su propio planeta, las ráfagas de viento producto de su enorme poder desplazaban todo lo que hubiera en su camino, la chica se había protegido con un poderoso campo de energía, pero este rápidamente se resquebrajaba por la gran presión del ki del chico.

-Pero que poder tan increíble – Dijo Rías sorprendída del aterrador sentimiento que en esos momentos la invadía, sabía que un poder así era simplemente fuera de este mundo.

-Ghraaaaa – Gohan continuó aumentando más y más su poder mientras que su musculatura comenzaba a incrementar, su pelo se erizo y sus ojos al igual que su cabello comenzaron a parpadear de negro a dorado y de negro a verde esmeralda.

-Ghraaaaa – El chico dio un último grito y de inmediato un aura dorada envuelve su cuerpo, su cabello se transforma en un dorado intenso, Rías retrocedió al sentir su imponente presencia.

-¿Qué es eso Gohan? – Preguntó su ama totalmente sorprendída.

-Esta es la transformación del Súper Saiyajin, un poder que los saiyajin pueden despertar cuando experimentan una furia incontenible, nuestro poder se dispara por los cielos – Dijo el chico mirando con ojos de furia a la chica, aunque no fuera intencional.

-Increíble – Dijo Rías.

 **Grigori**

Azazel tardó mucho tiempo en poder acceder a la dimensión creada por la menor de los Gremory, ya que por un pedido de su peón hizo que le construyera una dimensión espacial para entrenar, una donde su poder no pudiera ser sentido y donde tuviera unas condiciones casi inhumanas para estar dentro de ella.

-Tsch, ese chico en verdad es una máquina para entrenar, no puedo creer que exista alguien con la capacidad de soportar tales condiciones atmosféricas y terrestres, comenzó a buscar al pelinegro sin éxito, le sorprendió que dicha dimensión no tuviera fin, comenzando a exasperarse.

-¿Es que este maldito lugar tiene el tamaño de la tierra? – Se preguntó Azazel nervioso.

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó Azazel sintiendo una onda expansiva a lo lejos.

(Azazel puede sentir todo lo que ocurra a través de su espejo, pero no pueden hacerle daño a su cuerpo físico)

El rubio comienza a buscar el origen de tal fenómeno, de repente un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, quedando completamente paralizado mientras gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, una energía, la cual era extremadamente familiar y a la vez no lo era, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir ese ki aterrador, era la primera vez en milenios de existencia que sentía un miedo puro, ni siquiera los dragones o dios le hicieron sentir en miles de años lo que esta presencia le provocó en un segundo.

-¿Este poder es de ese chiquillo? – Se preguntó Azazel congelado.

Sale del shock inicial y enfoca su esfera en dirección a donde sintio esa energía, lo que vio lo dejó paralizado nuevamente, en el cielo se encontraba una silueta que estaba rodeada por llamas doradas bailando ferozmente.

-Esto es... – Azazel ajustó su visión para poder ver bien la silueta, cuando descubrió de quien se trataba casi se le salen los ojos de tan gran espectáculo.

El saiyajin brillaba tan majestuoso, como una estrella iluminando el rojo cielo de esa dimensión, Azazel se dio cuenta de las grietas que constantemente aparecían y desparecían en el lugar, se preguntó porque no habría estallado ya si esa energía era lo suficientemente potente como para incluso interferir con la dimensión de la tierra, vio al rubio durante unos instantes buscando alguna respuesta y después de observar con detenimiento pudo ver finos hilos de energía que se conectaban con su cuerpo y eran llevados al cuerpo de Rías Gremory.

-¿Así que están compartiendo la carga eh? – Dijo Azazel sonriendo.

"Ya veo, mientras el entrena y expulsa constantemente su máximo poder Rías recibe parte de su energía y la canaliza en la dimensión para que esta no estalle, por eso no detecté su poder estos últimos dos días, porque el le dijo que pusiera un hechizó de aislamiento… ¡Que astuto!" – Pensó el rubio mayor, de pronto el chico voltea a ver en su dirección y el ángel caído se alarma.

 **Dimensión artificial**

El saiyajin siente una energía familiar a algunos metros al sur de su posición, así que gira en esa dirección pero no ve nada.

-¿Pasa algo Gohan? – Preguntó Rías preocupada al ver que el chico llevaba algunos minutos mirando a ese lugar, ella al principio pensó que los vigilaban, así que buscó magia de rastreo, pero no encontró nada.

-Ahí no hay nada Gohan, continuemos con el entrenamiento – Dijo Rías algo fastidiada porqué el rubio la ignoraba.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la mirada del pelinegro cambia a una de furia y sus músculos se tensan.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Dijo Gohan al darse cuenta que el ki que sentía era completamente distinto al que pensaba, durante los primeros instantes no recibió respuesta.

-Es increíble, tu percepción extrasensorial es simplemente excepcional mi querido Son Gohan – Dijo una voz que el subió no pudo distinguir, desde hace algunas semanas había estado sintiendo que lo observaban, debía tener un sistema mágico extremadamente potente para ocultar su presencia de esa manera.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Rías acercándose al híbrido, Azazel sonríe detrás de su esfera de cristal, no pensó que lo descubrirían tan rápido.

-Pronto me conocerán, todo a su tiempo mi querido Son Gohan y Rías Gremory – Dijo la presencia desapareciendo del lugar.

-¿Cómo sabías que había alguien allí Gohan? - Preguntó Rías sin entender como había podido traspasar sus defensas, esta se sorprende que a pesar de ser una energía tan pura la luz que emanaba su ki no la quemaba como la luz de los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

-El aura del SSJ me permite aumentar mi percepción, gracias a ella todo tipo de energía o ser que atraviese esa aura lo puedo detectar inmediatamente, ya había sentido que me vigilaban con anterioridad, aunque ya que el tenía una especie de poder que le permitía ocultar su presencia casi en su totalidad me era imposible saber si era verdad, como mi poder esta manteniéndo la dimensión en pie puedo usarla como antena y semtir cualquier perturbación en ella – Dijo el híbrido buscando por todos lados al intruso.

-¿Ya no esta aquí? – Preguntó la presidenta algo nerviosa.

-No, su presencia desaparecido por completo, creí percibía una energía familiar, pero me equivoque – Dijo el chico algo paranoico.

-¿Quién pensabas que era? – Preguntó Rías confundida.

-Por un instante se parecía a la presencia de aquél cliente llamado John-san – Dijo el rubio, la chica abre los ojos sorprendída, había investigado a ese tal John, pero no encontró nada en los registros de Kuoh ni en el inframundo.

-¿Después que sentiste? – Preguntó la presidenta.

-Nada, no pude sentir su energía de ninguna manera, lo único que sabía es que estaba allí por el aura del SSJ, ese tipo es astuto – Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Al parecer sabe sobre tus habilidades y te ha estado vigilando desde hace bastante tiempo por la confianza con la que habló... – Dijo Rías tocándose el mentón.

-Bueno ya que se ha ido, es momento de volver a entrenar – Dijo Rías protegiéndose con un escudo de energía, restableciendo la gravedad y las condiciónes del lugar.

-¡Si! – Dijo Gohan invocando la boosted gear mientras sentía la presión generada por 800G.

"Con esto definitivamente ganaremos" – Pensó Rías viendo como el pelinegro desaparecía en un estallido sonico.

"Debo admitir que no me esperaba ese poder, en estos momentos no sabría un nivel exacto al que Gohan puede llegar, pero incluso antes de transformarse ya superó a mi hermano... ¿Cuál es la razón para que un chico tan poderoso y bondadoso haya llegado a este mundo?" – Se preguntó la princesa mientras intentaba buscar al rubio con la vista.

 **Día del encuentro**

El séquito de Rías estaba listo para el " Raiting Game", los más ansiosos por pelear eran el dúo inseparable, Gohan e Issei, este último tenía una sonrisa confiada, pues había logrado lo imposible.

"Con esto definitivamente he logrado superar los niveles de un peón de clase baja, ya verán todos" – Pensó Issei sonriendo, el pelinegro intuyó lo que Issei pensaba pues al sentir su energía lo supo, el castaño había dominado el ki.

"Así que Issei logró separar su energía demoníaca y accedió a su ki? Vaya, en verdad es un maestro en realizar lo imposible" – Pensó el pelinegro mientras sonreía, sabía que para seres como ellos era imposible dominar otro tipo de energía, pues estaban acostumbrados a la magia, pero Issei era un caso distinto, como el había entrando con un artista marcial y maestro en el control del ki, rápidamente hizo que su energía demoníaca y mágica se debilitara, haciendo que su ki ganara fuerza, claro que sólo era una teoría, pero al ver el resultado lo confirmó.

La presidenta apareció por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, su mirada reflejaba seguridad, pues ella sabía que aunque su oponente fuera un Phoenix ellos podrían ganar, se paro enfrenté de su clan y los miró a todos y cada uno, cuando vio a Issei sintió algo distinto en el, sonríe al ver que pudo progresar en su entrenamiento al igual que los demás.

-Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes, lograron superar sus límites rápidamente, hace 10 días llegamos con el ánimo bajo, pero después de entrenar con Gohan hemos incrementando nuestro poder más allá de nuestra propia imaginación, con esto podremos ganarle a Rizer. Sin importar lo que pase, estoy orgullosa de todos – Dijo Rías sonriendo.

-Nos veremos a las 11 P.M en la escuela, debemos planear la estrategia para vencer – Dijo Rías.

-¿Presidenta, que usaremos para los combates? – Preguntó Issei ansioso.

-Bueno pues como somos integrantes del club del ocultismo utilizáremos nuestros uniformes escolares – Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Seria posible que pudiera usar un dogi? – Preguntó el castaño algo decepcionado.

-¿Dogi? ¿Cómo que tienes en mente? – Preguntó Gohan interesado.

-Quería un dogi como el de "Son Goku" – Dijo Issei triste, los presentes se congelaron al escuchar las palabras del castaño y luego voltean a ver a Gohan.

-¿Qué dijiste Issei? – Preguntó Gohan nervioso, el castaño levanta la mirada y ve la confusión en el rostro del pelinegro.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó sin comprender.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? – Preguntó el chico seguro de que jamás le había hablado de su familia al castaño, este frunce el seño.

-Es el nombre del protagonista principal de un manga de hace años, ¿Por? – Preguntó confundido, en ese momento Rías recuerda haber escuchado también el nombre de Gohan hace mucho tiempo y recuerda ese manga shonen que fue tan popular en los años 90'.

-¡Eso es imposible! – Grito Gohan asustando a todos.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque así se llama el padre de Gohan – Dijo Rías acercándose a los chicos, el pelinegro comienza a alterarse.

-¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo? – Dijo Gohan alterado.

-Gohan calmate, se lo que piensas y eso es imposible, aunque pienses que eres un personaje de manga eso es imposible, tu estas aquí, además el autor de dicho manga nadie sabe como se llama ni si en verdad continúa con vida, lo que te puedo decir es que sí, tu vida y todo lo que nos contaste en verdad ocurrió en ese manga – Dijo Rías mordiéndose el labio inferior, ve al pelinegro y este tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Issei, ¿Tienes una copia de ese manga? – Preguntó Gohan pálido.

-Ehm, si… - Dijo el chico preocupado por su amigo.

-Presidenta, no quiero que esta información se filtre de ninguna manera… - Dijo Gohan fríamente.

-Si – Dijo la chica seriamente.

-Vamos a tu casa, quiero ver ese manga por mi mismo – Dijo el pelinegro ignorando a los presentes, tomando sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta.

-Espera Gohan-san – Dijo Asia preocupada.

-Presidenta, ¿Esta bien que lo dejemos así? – Preguntó Yuuto preocupado.

-Si, el debe comprender que aunque su vida sea plasmada en un manga, si el existe aquí y ahora el no es el que esta en ese manga, sólo es un dibujo que retrata sus aventuras, una fuerza superior debió haber hecho ese manga, de lo contrario no existiría, pero igual Gohan si – Dijo Rías viendo como sus peones y su alfil salían del campamento.

-Vámonos – Dijo Rías acercándose a los demás.

-Si – Dijeron todos siguiéndola.

Akeno abre el portal de teletransportación y deja a cada uno en sus respectivos hogares, hasta sólo quedar ella y la presidenta.

 **Casa de Issei**

El pelinegro comenzó a leer el manga rápidamente desde el primer volumen hasta el momento donde el lucha contra Súper Buu Gotenks, este se da cuenta de que toda su vida y las aventuras de su padre estaban plasmadas en hojas de papel a blanco y negro.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir al ver que todos los eventos después de esa batalla fueron distintos, vio que habían logrado derrotar a Buu y que la paz había llegado a la tierra, durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo así, vio que se caso con Videl, teniendo una hija llamada Pan. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron de sus ojos al ver a su hija de 5 años con su padre Goku, el observando las peleas del último torneo y como su padre decide irse con Uub a entrenar, cuando llegó al final del manga este sonríe al ver que esa pudo haber sido su vida si ni hubiera ocurrido ese terrible accidente en su pelea, luego voltea a ver a Issei.

-¿No hay más tomos? – Preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo, el castaño suspira al ver que su amigo estaba más calmado.

-No, esta colección apareció de la nada y se público en todo Japón, fue un éxito en los 90, pero al ver que nadie era el dueño de los derechos abandonaron el proyectó de un futuro anime, nadie quizo hacer una continuación o una animación porque las ideas para una futura secuela fueron nulas, sólo logró volverse famoso en Japón – Dijo Issei sinceramente.

-Ya veo... – Dijo el chico sonriendo, su reacción era muy distinta a la que esperaban.

-¿Y ahora que Gohan? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Debemos prepararnos para esta noche, oye Issei – Dijo Gohan volteándolo a ver.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el chico viendo a su maestro.

-¿Conoces todas las técnicas? – Preguntó con interés.

-Si, esta energía que circula por nuestro cuerpo es el ki verdad? – Preguntó Issei.

-Así es, pude sentir en el campamento el cambio en tu energía, por lo que veo dominante el ki a la perfección, ¿Quieres que te enseñe alguna técnica? – Preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Si, enseñame la técnica de volar – Dijo el castaño emocionado.

-Jajajaja ya me lo esperaba, claro cuando el juego termine te mostraré algunas técnicas – Dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

-Gohan, ¿En verdad puedes destruir la galaxia en tu estado místico? – Preguntó Issei ansioso, el pelinegro se para en seco y después de unos segundos asiente con la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta, Issei se congela al ver esa expresión, luego sonríe al ver que se hizo amigo de una persona extremadamente poderosa, al ver que en verdad era Son Gohan se dio cuenta de la diferencia tan abismal de poder.

 **Con Gohan**

El chico caminaba junto con Asia con destinó a su departamento, el chico venía pensativo, pues a pesar de que sabía que las cosas hechas estaban, no pudo evitar preguntarse que habría sucedido si jamás hubiera llegado a ese mundo, no tenía porque lamentarse, debía encontrar la manera de volver al universo 7 si quería detener a Black.

"No puedo quedarme toda mi vida aquí, cuando el "Raiting Game" termine comenzare a buscar una manera de volver, yo no pertenezco aquí, gracias a mi intervención provoque cosas que no debían suceder, ya fueran buenas o malas" – Pensó el chico viendo a Asia mientras caminaban, recordó que ella habría muerto si no la hubiera ayudado, luego recuerda al ser oscuro.

"Black!" – Grito en su mente el pelinegro recordando al majin.

Después de llegar a su departamento el tiempo paso rápidamente, el chico se encontraba meditando en su habitación de la misma forma que Piccolo, flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, luchando en su paisaje mental, evitó pensar en Black para que así sus mentes no se conectarán, no se sentía emocionalmente estable ese día.

Después de que dieran las 10:20 Asia toca su puerta, así que rápidamente sale de su mente y vuelve a la realidad.

-Gohan-san, ¿Puedo entrar? – Preguntó la chica detrás de la puerta, estaba realmente preocupada por el pelinegro, aúnque este fingiera felicidad en realidad podía sentir el dolor por el que pasa día a día al no poder volver a ver a su fámilia, después de enterarse sobre que había una historia que relataba su vida pudo ver como su fortaleza se derrumbaba y el viento se la llevaba.

-Pasa… - Escuchó su voz y entró por la puerta, pudo ver al chico de espaldas meditando.

-Gohan-san, quedan 40 minutos antes de que debamos irnos – Dijo la chica entablando una conversación.

-Lo se – Dijo el chico a secas sin voltear la mirada.

-¿Crees que se me ve bien? – Preguntó la rubia algo asustada, el pelinegro se voltea y abre los ojos sorprendido, ahí estaba la imagen de la chica monja que juró proteger con su vida, la cual lo hizo sentir humano y no como un fenómeno como se lo remarcaron los ángeles caídos.

-Te ves hermosa – Dijo Gohan comenzando a llorar, la rubia por acto reflejo se acerca al pelinegro y este entierra su cabeza en su pecho comenzando a llorar.

-Ya Gohan-san, aunque fuera verdad lo que Rias-Buchou para mi Gohan-san es Gohan-san, el chico que me salvo y me dio una oportunidad para vivir, el me salvo del infierno y me hizo sentir viva – Dijo Asia llorando mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No los abandonare nunca – Dijo Gohan controlándose mientras se dejaba llevar por el cálido afectó de la monja.

-Gohan-san -Dijo Asia sonriendo.

 **11:30**

Todos los miembros del club estaban reunidos en el salón del viejo edificio escolar, se podía sentir la tensión y el nerviosismo de Issei y Asia, el pelinegro estaba sorprendentemente calmado al igual que los demás, Rías se levanta y todos la voltean a ver.

-Atención todos, faltan 30 minutos para que el juego comience, ¿Hay algo que necesiten hacer antes de eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Presidenta – Dijo Gohan levantándose.

-¿Sí? – Dijo volteando a ver al saiyajin.

-¿Podria darnos unos trajes a Issei y a mi iguales al que yo traía cuando me encontraron? Es que me siento más cómodo peleando de esa manera – Dijo el pelinegro.

-S..S..Si, yo entrene con el, por eso quiero tener su mismo dogi – Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Ah, de acuerdo Issei, Gohan… - Rías levanta su mano y materializa dos trajes naranja azulados, dos pares se botas y dos muñequeras azules.

-Wooooow, es exactamente idéntico Gohan – Dijo Issei mientras sus ojos le brillaban.

-Si – Dijo el pelinegro tomando su traje con algo de nostalgia, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara años atrás, recordando las incontables hazañas que su padre realizó con un traje parecido.

-Vamos a cambiarnos Issei – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Si – Dijo el castaño.

Ambos salen por la puerta y comienzan a cambiarse en el pasillo, al estar todos dentro y nadie afuera no habría ningún problema, mientras se cambiaban el castaño no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso por el cuerpo de su maestro, parecía esculpido en mármol.

"Ese maldito Gohan tiene una figura sorprendente, aunque yo tampoco estoy tan mal" – Pensó Issei sonriendo al ver su cuerpo, durante este tiempo que estuvo entrenando su cuerpo ganó masa muscular y ahora estaba muy cambiado.

-Vaya Gohan te ves increíble – Dijo Issei viendo al Gohan que alguna vez se enfrentó a Súper Buu, el pelinegro sonrie.

-Tu también te ves bien – Dijo Gohan.

-Si, siempre había querido vestir este dogi – Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Bueno creó que es hora de entrar – Dijo Gohan.

-Si – Dijo siguiéndolo.

Ambos entraron por la puerta del club y todos quedaron mudos al ver a ambos guerreros, esa ropa los cambiaba totalmente de aspecto.

-ARA ARA Gohan-kun e Issei-kun se ven muy bien – Dijo Akeno sonriendo.

-Gracias Akeno-senpai – Dijeron ambos avergonzados.

-Se ven bien – Dijo Rías sonriendoles, en ese momento las miradas agua marina y ónix se cruzan, se quedan así durante unos instantes hasta que un círculo mágico aparece en medio de la habitación, de inmediato el híbrido supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Estan todos listos? Faltan 10 minutos para comenzar – Todos asientes, la pelí plata comienza a inspeccionar a los integrantes del grupo y asiente al ver que todos estaban presentes.

-Cuando todos estén listos serán trasportados con este círculo mágico a una dimensión especial para batallas, ahí podrán luchar sin contenerse, después de todo para eso fue hecha – Rías voltea a ver a Gohan y una gota de sudor recorre su nuca.

"¿Enserio podría aguantar su poder máximo?" – Se preguntó Rías nerviosa al recordar el Súper Saiyajin.

-Este "Raiting Game" será visto por ambas casas – Dijo Grayfia.

"¿Los padres de la presidenta estarán viendo el combate?" – De repente el pelinegro comenzó a sudar balas mientras veía de un lado a otro.

-También Lucifer Maou-sama estará viendo el encuentro – Dijo la mujer impasible.

-¿Incluso nuestro rey estara viendonos luchar? – Dijo Gohan en voz baja sorprendido al igual que Issei.

-¿Qué? ¿Onii-sama? ¿Onii-sama verá el encuentro? – Preguntó Rías con los ojos abiertos, Gohan volteá a verla, luego conecta los puntos y brinca de la impresión.

-¿El rey de los demonios es un miembro de la casa Gremory? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es Gohan-kun – Dijo Yuuto.

"Increíble, no puedo creer que un demonio tan poderoso pudiera ser parte del clan de la presidenta, aunque tiene lógica siendo que ella es muy fuerte" – Pensó el pelinegro.

-Es hora. Todos reunanse en el círculo – Todos asienten y se acercan a la marca en el suelo, el círculo comienza a brillar por un símbolo que no era del clan Gremory.

-Recuerden, no podrán usar el círculo mágico una vez esten dentro de la dimensión, deberán esperar a que el encuentro termine – Dijo Grayfia, todos asienten.

Empezaron a desvanecerse en partículas de luz mientras desaparecían de ese lugar, Gohan, Issei y Asia se sorprendieron al ver que esa dimensión era exactamente igual que la escuela, esto no le sorprendió tanto a Gohan, pues Rías gracias a su energía pudo realizar un espacio aislado con el tamaño de la tierra para que así pudiera entrenar durante esos 8 días a sus anchas.

[Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia la maid de la casa Gremory, el día de hoy seré el árbitro en el Raiting Game entre la casa Gremory y Phoenix]

[En nombre de mi amo Sirzechs Lucifer-sama vigilare este encuentro. Por medio de las opiniónes de Rias-sama y Rizer-sama se decidió que la arena de batalla sea una réplica de la escuela Kuoh]

Ahí comprendió Issei que esa dimensión fue creada para evitar que con el uso de sus poderes hicieran un lio en el inframundo, sobre todo el pelinegro, voltea a verlo y ve que estaba muy tranquilo.

[El lugar al que cada equipo fue trasportado será su base, la base de Rias-sama será el club del ocultismo en el viejo edificio escolar, mientras que el de Rizer-sama será el del consejo estudiantil ubicado en el nuevo edificio, para que los peones usen el "ascenso" deberán estar en la base enemiga.

-Todos ponganse un transmisor - Dijo la pelirroja, Akeno se acerca y les da un auricular.

-En el campo de batalla usaremos estos para comunicarnos, el encuentro terminara al amanecer – Dijo Rías tamando el mando.

-Ya es hora de comenzar el combate. ¡Que inicié el encuentro! – Grito Rías.

[Ring]

La campana de la escuela se escucha indicando el inició de la pelea.

-Primero debemos acabar con los peones de Rizer, será un problema si todos promocionan a Reina – Todos asienten.

-ISSEI VAMOS – Grito Gohan.

-Si – Ambos se ponen en posición.

Cuando estaban por salir disparados fueron detenidos por un grito de la pelirroja.

-Alto ustedes dos – Grito Rias, ambos voltean notablemente nerviosos, al ver a Rías vieron que estaba molesta.

-¿Si presidenta? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Gohan nervioso.

-Aún no hemos hecho la estrategia, vuelvan aquí – Dijo sentándose.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron acercándose, Kiba se burlo de ellos un poco, ambos chicos lo fulminan con la mirada, notablemente molestos.

-¿Presidenta, parece muy conf… - Rías interrumpe al pelinegro.

-Gohan, la batalla acaba de comenzar. Los Raiting Game son juegos que no terminan en lapsos cortos, hay que veces en las que se convierte en una guerra sin cuartel, pero normalmente no es así, es como el ajedrez, de ahí las piezas demoníacas – Entonces Gohan comprendió.

-El Raiting Game sólo tiene sentido si se usa el campo a tu favor. Usualmente la base sería un castillo, una fortaleza, entre ellos hay ríos, bosques o lagos. ¡Yuuto! – Grito Rías.

-¿Si presidenta? – Preguntó el caballero.

-Hay un bosque detrás del antiguo edificio, es seguro que ese también es parte de nuestro territorio. Debemos proteger esa zona, ve con Koneko y planten una trampa en el bosque – Ellos asienten.

-En otras palabras tendremos que atravesar el gimnasio y los campos deportivos para llegar a la base enemiga – Dijo Gohan, Rías asiente.

-Si – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Todos esperaran hasta que Yuuto y Koneko vuelvan, Akeno... – La sacerdotisa voltea a ver a la presidenta.

-¿Si? – Preguntó sonriendo.

-Cuando Yuuto y Koneko vuelvan, ¿Podrías crear algunas ilusiones en los alrededores del bosque y en cielo? Por supuesto, una trampa que sólo reaccione a los miembros del clan de Rizer – Akeno asiente.

-Entendido Buchou – Después de que todo estuviera listo el caballero y la torre salen del lugar a cumplir su tarea.

 **Algunos minutos después**

Cuando la torre y el caballero volvieron Akeno sale a escena mientras Rías les da sus órdenes a los demás, Issei y Koneko irían al gimnasio mientras que Kiba y Gohan irían a los campos deportivos, Asia se quedaría con la presidenta, pues ella era la única con la capacidad de curar.

-Bien – Dijo Issei poniéndose en posición para correr, Gohan lo imita y ambos se miran, luego sonrien.

-¿Listo Gohan? – Preguntó Issei confiado.

-Listo Issei – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ahora mis queridos sirvientes. ¿Estan listos? Ya no hay vuelta atrás, demostremos de que están hechos los Gremory – Dijo Rías orgullosa.

-Si – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el gimnasio y a los campos deportivos.

 **Con Issei**

Issei y Koneko llegaron hasta el gimnasio sin complicaciones, gracias a la habilidad que el ki le permite a un artista marcial detectar presencias, el castaño sintió 3 presencias poderosas, sonríe confiado.

-Koneko-chan, enemigos a las tres en punto – La loli albina asiente.

La chica se pone en posición defensiva mientras que Issei desaparece en un estallido sonico, las chicas de Rizer se sorprendieron de que sólo hubiera una chica del clan Gremory en ese lugar.

-Jajajaja, ¿Enserio sólo mandaron a la torre para enfrentarse a nosotras? Nos están subestimando – Dijo la peón del palo BO.

-No, ustedes son las que nos subestiman – Dijo una voz detrás de ella, esta voltea rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, sólo para ser recibida por una poderosa patada a la cabeza que la manda a volar contra el muro, esta impacta y escupe sangre al recibir ese golpe tan crítico, luego comienza a desvanecerse.

 **[Peón de Rizer eliminado]**

Las presentes quedaron en estado de shock al presenciar tal despliegue de fuerza por parte del castaño, este sonríe orgulloso mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-Maldito – Dijeron las peones furiosas.

-¡Nos las pagarás! – Dijeron las gemelas mientras preparaban sus motosierras, el castaño sonrie confiado.

-Koneko-chan te encargó a la torre – Dijo Issei comenzando a correr en dirección de las peones, la loli asiente y se lanza al ataque.

El pelinegro ve como las gemelas hacían una combinación espectacular mientras batían en el aire sus motosierras, un espectáculo digno de ver, claro si no fuera por la peligrosidad de las mismas, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar al castaño estas sonríen al ver que el muy tonto no se movía.

-Acabaremos contigo – Dijeron ambas mientras daban un movimiento descendiente dispuestas a cortarlo, pero este sonríe y levanta ambos brazos en dirección de las hojas, estas al entrar en contacto con su piel se destruyeron cual tijeras intentando cortar un diamante, las peones quedaron congeladas del terror al ver sus armas ser eliminadas fácilmente.

"Tontas, el ki me permite endurecer mi cuerpo en zonas especificas o incluso crear una barrera de energía" – Pensó Issei sonriendo.

-Es mi turno – Dijo el chico entrando en la defensa baja de ambas, estas intentaron retroceder pero el chico fue más rápido.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron ambas mientras observaban como el castaño acercaba sus manos al pecho de ellas.

-¡Desaparezcan! – Grito Issei mientras de sus manos la energía dorada hacia acto de presencia, dos ráfagas de ki fueron disparadas contra las gemelas.

-Kyaaaah – Gritaron las chicas al sentir la energía entrar en contacto con si piel, lentamente fueron desintegrándose por la energía positiva del chico.

-¿Un demonio usando la luz como energía? ¡imposible! – Dijo la torre viendo como sus compañeras fueron consumidas por el ataque.

 **[Dos peones de Rizer eliminadas]**

-No te distraigas – Dijo Koneko dando un puñetazo al frente, pero la chica logra prever el ataque y da una voltereta hacia atrás tomando distancia de ambos Gremory.

-Tsch -Dijo al verse acorralada.

[Issei, Koneko salgan de ahí, Akeno esta lista]

Se escuchó la voz de la presidenta por medio de los transmisores, así ellos se miraron y asintieron, por lo que Issei vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de ambas torres y le da un puñetazo al estómago que la manda a volar contra un muro, a comparación de las peones la chica aguantó el golpe y se recompuso sólo para ver que estaban huyendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creen que los dejaré huir? – Dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguirlos, pero entonces se escucha un rayo acercándose, cuando el séquito de Gremory salió un rayo impacto contra el gimnasio, derruyendo todo a su paso.

 **[Torre de Rizer eliminada]**

La torre y el peón de Gremory sonrien al ver que el plan había funcionado a la perfección, Issei se sorprende un poco al ver el poder destructivo que un simple rayo de Akeno había causado, luego sonríe con superioridad al saber que sus ki blast eran por mucho más poderosos.

[Bien, el plan ha salido a la perfección, bien a todos. El rayo requiere tiempo para cargarse, por lo que no es posible utilizarlo varias veces en un batalla, vayan con Kiba y Gohan para eliminar a los enemigos en el campo deportivo]

Ambos asienten y comienzan a correr, pero cuando estaban a medio camino Issei siente un ki acercándose hasta su posición, por lo cual logra reaccionar y detiene un haz de energía con las manos, para que momentos después estalle.

-Issei-senpai – Grito Koneko alarmada al ver como la energía consumía al castaño, luego ve una esfera de energía dirigida hacia ella, logra voltear solo para ver un destello de luz.

-Gyah – Gimió Koneko mientras una explosión la consumía.

-Jajajaja la mejor manera de eliminar a un enemigo es cuando creyó haber eliminado y vencido sin corroborar si hizo bien su tarea – Se escuchó una voz en el cielo.

-Koneko-chan – Grito Issei acercándose a la loli, la cual estaba severamente lastimada, su ropa estaba hecha pedazos, la reina no podía creer lo que veía, el maldito peón de Rías había salido sin un solo rasguño.

-Solo espera, te llevaré con Asia y te pondrás bi… - La albina lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento senpai, yo en verdad quería serles de ayuda… - Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Koneko se envuelve en un brillo azulado y su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer, Issei ve como su compañera desaparecía en sus manos.

 **[Torre de Rías eliminada]**

-Jajajaja ahora tu seras el siguiente – Dijo la reina de Rizer disparando otro haz de energía al ver que su enemigo le dio la espalda, esta vez Issei no detuvo el ataque, dejando que este chocara contra el y creará una explosión.

-Jajajaja jamás debes darle la espalda a tu oponente – Dijo la reina viendo que por fin había eliminado a ambos chiquillos.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti – Dijo Issei apareciendo ileso detrás de la mujer, esta queda paralizada, pues creyó haber destruido a ambos siervos de Gremory.

-Es imposi… – Issei concentra toda su fuerza en su brazo izquierdo y le da un izquierdazo a la mujer en el rostro, una onda de choque es producida y la manda a volar a velocidad hipersónica contra tierra, una cráter profundo es creado.

-Gahaaaa – La mujer escupe sangre mientras entraba en la inconsciencia.

-Que fuerza tan increíble – Dijo Akeno acercándose al lugar mientras observaba lo que quedaba de la reina de Rizer, esta lentamente comienza a desvanecerse.

 **[Reina de Rizer eliminada]**

Rizer y Rías no podían creer la facilidad con la que el castaño había eliminado a la pieza más poderosa del rubio, este se enfurece al ver que la situación había cambiado radicalmente.

[Eso es Issei, bien hecho]

Escuchó la voz de la presidenta a través del comunicador, este sonríe y se va corriendo en dirección de los campos deportivos seguido por Akeno.

 **[3 peones de Rizer eliminadas]**

 **Con Gohan**

La batalla había comenzado en los campos deportivos, este había logrado derrotar fácilmente a 3 peones del rubio, al percibir su fuerza se dio cuenta de que las piezas de su enemigo no habían malgastado sus 10 días anteriores, pudo notar un aumento considerable en su energía, pero al compararlas con la energía de sus compañeros no presentaban un reto, sudo frío al sentir la energía demoníaca de Rizer incrementar.

"Jejeje parece que está molesto porque Issei derrotó a la mitad de sus piezas" – Pensó Gohan mientras esquiva una golpe de Isabella la torre de Rizer.

-No te distraigas – Grito la chica furiosa, pues por más que intentaba golpearlo, el simplemente esquivaba o bloqueaba con una mano su ataque, por más que usará toda su fuerza.

-Ah, lo siento – Dijo Gohan sonriéndole, a esta le sale una vena en la frente al ver que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- Deja de burlarte de mi – Dijo la chica aumentando la ferocidad de sus golpes, el chico también aumento el ritmo para bloquear sus ataques.

-Te daré un consejo chica, en una batalla no debes desesperarte o caeras en el juego del enemigo… Haaaa – Gohan le dispara un kiai a quemarropa.

-Kyaaaah – La chica es mandada a volar contra unos árboles rompiéndolos en el proceso, el pelinegro voltea a ver a la hermana de Rizer, la cual retrocede al verlo.

-¿Estas segura que no lucharas? – Preguntó el chico viendo su miedo, entonces comprendió que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la lucha.

-Bien… Kiba, ¿Te hecho una mano? – Dijo Gohan mientras creaba una esfera de ki en su mano y la dispara en contra de Isabella.

-Aaaaaaah – La chica grita mientras era desintegrada por completo.

 **[Torre de Rizer eliminada]**

-No será necesario, esta es mi lucha – Dijo Kiba sin voltear y perder de vista a la caballero de Rizer.

"Tsch, acabo con Isabella sin esfuerzo, ese peón es problemático" – Pensó Karlamine siguiendo su lucha con Kiba.

-De acuerdo Kiba, iré tras Rizer – Dijo Gohan volteando en dirección a donde sentía el ki del rubio, pero cuando se fijo bien pudo ver cuatro siluetas acercándose.

-Parece que derrotaste a Isabella-neesama oye peón – Dijo la Knight.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Gohan con mirada sería.

-Al parecer Rizer-sama reto a tu princesa a un combate – Dijo señalando al cielo, entonces el pelinegro voltea y ve a Rías junto con Asia volando hacia el nuevo edificio escolar.

-¿Presidenta que hace? – Preguntó Gohan alarmado.

[Rizer-sama reto a Buchou a un combate, al parecer quiere terminar esto rápido porque si no le podrías dar muchos problemas Gohan-san]

Gohan se enfureció al escuchar eso, luego ve al resto del séquito de Rizer y lo decide.

-No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías… Ghaaaa – Gohan comienza a elevar su poder hasta superar a todas las piezas de Rizer, los presentes quedan abrumados al sentir nuevamente ese poder que les congelo la sangre, era un poder que estaba ligeramente por debajo del de Rizer.

-¿En verdad tenía ese poder? – Dijo asustada la hermana de Rizer.

-¡Yuuto quítate! – Grito Gohan cruzando sus brazos sobre si mismo, el caballero asiente y desaparece en un estallido sonico.

-No escaparas… - Grito Karlamine yendo detrás de el.

-¿Qué harás? – Preguntó el caballero de Rizer mientras atacaba en conjunto de las demás chicas, conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la Knight al ver como su espada se rompía en mil pedazos al tocar el rostro del pelinegro, este sonríe y se envuelve en brillo dorado.

-¡Desaparezcan! Ghaaaa – Gohan crea una poderosa onda explosiva que comienza a crecer rápidamente y se traga a las piezas del rubio.

-Kyaaaah – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras una poderosa explosión era producida y todas las piezas eran eliminadas.

-Chicas – Grito Karlamine al ver el domo de energía detrás de ella.

-No le des la espalda jamás a tu enemigo – Grito Yuuto mientras cortaba a la Knight.

-Kyaaaah – Grito Karlamine mientras desaparecía producto de su herida.

 **[Dos caballeros, dos alfiles, dos peones de Rizer eliminadas]**

Las piezas que quedaban de Rías sonríen al ver que Gohan había eliminado a todas las piezas restantes de Rizer incluyendo a su hermana.

[Ve Gohan-kun]

Sus amigos lo animaron por medio del comunicador, este sonríe y se eleva en el cielo, todos logran verlo mientras el chico se encendía en un aura blanca, estos se sorprender al ver la mencionada y luego este desaparece de la vista de los presentes para llegar inmediatamente antes que Rías a donde Rizer se encontraba, este estaba esperando sentado en el techo.

-¿Vaya así que llegaste antes que Rías…? ¿Cómo un maldito demonio de clase baja como tu puede causar tantos problemas? – Dijo Rizer levantándose.

-Acabemos con esto Rizer, ¿Quieres? – Preguntó Gohan poniéndose totalmente serio al ver al líder de la casa Phoenix.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando… - Rizer se quita su chaqueta y su camisa para dejar al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo.

De pronto el ambiente comienza a cambiar, el suelo comienza a temblar mientras que el aire se volvía más pesado, pequeños fragmentos de tejas volaban producto de la intensa presión que ejercía la presencia de ambos hombres, las llamas comienzan a rodear el cuerpo de Rizer, Gohan se dio cuenta de que este elevó aún más su poder del nivel que pensó que tenía, el rubio sonríe al ver la cara de desconcierto en el pelinegro.

-Jajajaja, ¿Pensaste que no entrenaría después de que sintiera tu poder? – Le preguntó Rizer confiado, el pelinegro sonríe haciendo que Rizer se enfade.

-Yo no veo el cambio, para mi solo eres un ave, eres pollo frito – Dijo Gohan imitando los insultos del castaño, una vena se crea en el rostro del líder Phoenix.

-Te haré pedazos maldito mocoso de clase baja – Dijo Rizer dando un último aumento de poder.

-Teryaaaa – Ambos se lanzan al ataque, en un encuentro que decidirá el destinó de la chica por la que luchan.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Rizer 700

Rizer post entrenamiento 920

Gohan SSJ zenkai boost post black sueño = Goku SSJ3

Black Goku Base : Superior a Gohan definitivo Súper Buu Gohan

Gohan suprimido 650

Issei Control del ki 540


End file.
